Salvando a un corazón Herido
by Chiiba-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Trás la muerte del primer amor de Natsuki, decide seguir las riendas de su vida, convertirse en la mejor enfermera, sin querer el destino vuelve a juntarla con la doctora que intentó salvarle la vida, solo vagos recuerdos acarrean en sus mentes, ¿podrán conseguir enamorarse y ser felices? cuando Shizuru tiene un problema que la complicará su relación...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que tras ver demasiadas series médicas, se me ocurrió hacer esto, espero les guste! **

_Disclaimer (los personajes no me pertecen "ojala fuera :c " solo los tomo prestado para un ratito de diversión"_

**Salvando a un corazón Herido**

Tras terminar la preparatoria, ya había fallado una vez en el examen de ingreso a la Universidad, simplemente no conseguía ingresar a lo que más anhelaba, estudiar medicina, aun así no se quedó atrás, algo en su miserable vida debía resultar bien, su única amiga Mai, le insistió en que estudiara enfermería, que diera su máximo en ser la mejor…durante su infancia sufrió mucho, su padre la abandonó, posteriormente su madre la vendió al mejor postor, terminó quedando sola, siendo humillada en cada escuela, aún algunas de las palabras retumbaban su mente "Estupida, huérfana, no sirves para nada, mal nacida…"era un peso del cual no lograba salir, recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

"Al ingresar en la preparatoria conoció a su mejor amiga Tokiha Mai, quien tenía un hermano por el cual cuidar, se centraba en estudiar y trabajar medio tiempo para conseguir el dinero para costear la operación, con el tiempo se fueron conociendo y siendo inseparables, la ojiverde le entregó su confianza relatando su infernal vida, entrando en el segundo año, la doctora- enfermera Yokho solicitó la ayuda de la pelinegra para ayudar a unos niños que se encontraban heridos por las caídas, torceduras practicando atletismo, football, entre otros…conociendo entre ellos a Ran, cuya niña sufría de una extraña enfermedad que la debilitaba poco a poco, lo cual llamó la atención de Natsuki, por querer saber más y que se podría hacer para ayudarla, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron muy cercanas, disfrutando los momentos al máximo, sentimientos florecieron entre ellas, siendo correspondidos en su máximo esplendor, Ran era una chica alta, aspecto atlético, cabellera violácea y ojos miel, aprendió primeros auxilios con Yokho y la ayuda de Midori-sensei para eximirse de algunas asignaturas que no tenían mayor relevancia para la morena.

Despertó una vocación inhata en Natsuki, querer ayudar a los demás, velar por el bienestar y dar todo por cada uno de ellos, a mitad del último año escolar, llevaron al Hospital a Ran, quien simplemente ya no podía levantarse por si misma, imaginaba que la atención de salud era buena, hasta que piso el Hospital Central de Tokio, donde los médicos brillaban por su ausencia, otros trataban mal a los pacientes, los pacientes triplicaban al personal de salud que no daba abasto, Natsuki se decía a si misma que no sería así, sería la mejor, todo para poder ayudar…Los últimos días de Abril, lamentablemente Ran falleció sin antes de estar un momento a solas con Natsuki…

_-Natsuki, puedes…puedes v..venir – con mucha dificultad salían las palabras, la respiración entrecortada, indicaba ya el próximo momento de su ida de este mundo._

_- Ran, dime que pasa…por favor, no mueras…- decía entre sollozos la ojiverde._

_-Mi querida Natsuki, sé lo mucho que has sufrido, me alegra haberte conocido, tu y yo no somos tan distintas, lo sabes bien…yo…yoo…cof cof cof cof- Tranquilaaa – entrelazando sus manos. – Pronto dejaré este mundo Natsuki – No—no digas eso…por…-Shhhh, quiero que me prometas …que darás lo mejor de ti, en todo, siéntete orgullosa, has llegado lejos, me hubiese gustado verte siendo la mejor médico de Japón, pero si no lo llegas hacer…sé lo mejor en lo que hagas y sé feliz, yo solo soy tu primer amor…sé que hay alguien que te está esperando mi hermosa Natsuki – decía mientras soltaba la mano de la morena para acariciar su rostro – Sé feliz Natsuki Kuga, no me defraudes, sé la mejor no importa en que, cuida de Mai, es muy buena amiga, Te amo…entrecerrando los ojos – No, No! Ran….por favor..- me lo prometes ¿ - Si, Ran lo haré, haré algo bien, no me atormentaré más por todo lo sucedido, te lo prometo, resiste porfavor, no me dejes….- Estarás bien Nat…su…ki…- Raaaan – bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Noooooooooooooo! Meeeeeeeeedicooooooo, enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, alguieeeeeeen – gritaba desesperadamente, sin obtener respuestas salió corriendo y choco con una chica alta de cabello castaño, siendo acompañda por una chica rubia_

_- Porfavor, ayudemeeeee, Raaan, ellaaaa…..- decía entre sollozos – dime donde es ahora! – le dijo con voz firme – Haruka ¡te necesito vamos! – sin más preámbulos corrieron a la habitación 215 …_

Señorita necesitamos que salga porfavor- No….la enfermera toma a la fuerza a la pelinegra sacándola de la habitación, tratando de calmarla mientras escuchan el bii* de la máquina que no da señales de un ritmo cardiaco.

_Fibrilación ventricular - El Desfibrilador – aquí tiene doctora – carguen 100! – listo – despejen! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cuantos RCP hiciste Nao – 3 minutos cuando la encontré_

_Otra vez – despejen!...enfermera cargue a 180! – listo. Despejen! biiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Nada? – nada doctora – maldición!...una vez más – Despejen…biiiiiiiiiiiii_

…

40 minutos después

Mai, Midori….ella….aún no sé nada…. – abrazada a su amiga y profesora, la pelinegra sentía que su mundo caia…hasta que..

¿Quién es familiar, pariente, amigo, la señorita Ran? – decía la castaña buscando a cierta peliazul? – Aquí, Soy Midori, su profesora, ella es Tokiha Mai y Natsuki Kuga sus amigas…no tiene familiares solo nosotras.

Lamento…pero…se hizo lo posible…decía mientras derramaba finas lágrimas de sus rubies,, en verdad lo lamento, lo siento mientras formaba puños, Midori se acerca a ella, abrazándola, - tranquila, gracias…

Nuestro sentido pésame señoritas, en verdad…cuando estén un poco mejor deben firmar unos documentos – decía la rubia, por cierto soy Suzushiro y mi compañera a quien abrazas es Fujino, somos estudiantes….

Que! – decía Natsuki envuelta en ira tomandola del cuello, unas simples estudiantes? – Calmate Natsuki, mencionaba Mai- ellas fueron las únicas que te ayudaron y escucharon, cuando el médico y el resto del piso no estaban!

Ara, está bien, somos culpables clavando sus rubies en ese verde esmeralda – ¿por qué lloras? si ella no era nada tuyo- decía con voz apagada la pelinegra.

No dejaré que le hables asi delincuente- empujándola haciendo caer al suelo, ella…ella ama a cada paciente que atiende, desea salvarles la vida siempre, hacemos todo, ponemos en práctica cada conocimiento, y esa es tu forma de hablarle cuando en este piso nos hacen la vida posible y te tendimos una mano – Basta Suzushiro-san, mis disculpas, perdón, haciendo una leve reverencia a la peliazul – E..etto…

Suzushiro y Fujino- san! - decía una chica pelirroja interrumpiendo el momento- Que pasa Yuuki? – preguntaron ambas estudiantes.

Las quiere ver el Jefe de Neurocirugia ahora – Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nao Yuuki, soy estudiante de enfermería tercer año, mi más sentido pésame por su amiga – secándose las lágrimas, porque tienes esa cara Yuuki-san preguntaba la castaña un poco preocupada – Pues aprobé y porque no logramos salvarle …

_Vamos!sin antes que una ojiverde mirara hacia el camino donde se fue esa castaña, que en verdad hizo lo que pudo, debía disculparse, ya habrá un momento.._

Natsukii, llamando tierra, Natsuki – tomando de los hombros y agitando a una pelicobalto – Oe, oe, oe, que ocurre Mai – Como que, qué ocurre, estabas perdida que te pasa has estado pensativa estos últimos meses.

Me acordé de Ran...- Nat, vamos venga eso ocurrió hace 3 años, sé que se querían mucho, pero estos 3 años de estudio enfermería en la gran universidad de Todai, nisiquiera has salido o querer conocer a alguien, es hora que hagas tu vida, es tas joven Kuga, y se lo prometiste! – Ya lo sé…pero ..pero nada Kuga! Y esta es tu oportunidad de aprobar el clínico, te dejaran trabajar…lo sé "esa chica, como se llamaba…era realmente hermosa"

Bueno Natsuki, iré a mis clases de francés, nos vemos en casa, llegaré tarde, no me esperes – Ehhh!, dónde irás – saldré con Minagi Mikoto de Veterinaria, es tan linda – decía sonrojándose mientras recogía su maletín – como se conocieron , bueno, que más da…después me cuentas adiós - cuídate

"_Sin dura era hermosa, sus ojos color sangre, Mai tiene razón, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y…."_ tomó su maletín a dirigirse a su próxima clase Procedimientos Quirurgicos cuya profesora no era nada más que Yuuki Nao, su fiel confidente y una gran amiga fuera de las aulas, sin embargo ninguna se recordaba cuando se vieron por primera vez.

En otro lugar –

"_Mmm….cómo era su nombre, Na…Natsumoto?, _Bubuzuke - _Naki, aaa, ara, ara…_Me estas escuchando? - _de igual modo ha pasado tiempo, ni se debe acordar de mi, snif…-Fujino! sus ojos esmeralda, su voz ..aah" _Fujino! – exaltada golpeando la mesa, decía su amiga rubia.

Ara, ara Haruka-chan porque tan exaltada? – mientras bebía de su té

Te estaba hablando y tú en las nubes- nos solicitaron que hiciéramos clases teórico-prácticas de procedimientos quirófano a los alumnos de 3 de enfermería a partir de mañana.

Ara, ara, por fin escucharon nuestros alegatos, somos un equipo y trabajamos siempre en conjunto cuya realidad ningún médico quiere aceptar, nuestro mejor confidente y apoyo son nuestros enfermeros. – tienes razón Bubuzuque.

Shizuru-san! – se acercaba un chico alto, cabello negro – Reito-kun, que agradable sorpresa, como estas? – Pues bien, les gustaría venir a la fiesta de bienvenida a residentes de medicina y el primer ciclo clínico de enfermeros en bar K.O

Lo lamento Reito-kun pero no iré, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer – fingiendo desinterés la rubia -Vaya, quién será la afortunada? – Uhmmm creo que Yukin – A callaaaaaaar!iré por un momento - así que por fin decidieron darse una oportunidad, la Interna de psiquiatria Kikukawa y la Interna de Gine Suzushiro Haruka, jajajaja – decía el chico, bueno nos veremos entonces hoy a las 9 en bar K.O adiós.

Por fin ha llegado la noche y con ella la fiesta para estudiantes de medicina y enfermería, sin duda alguna se encontraban los mejores residentes entre ellos Shizuru, quién hace 3 años, por haber realizado una maniobra sin la autorización de su supervisor, si bien salvó la vida, y en otra la perdió..pero la reprobaron de injusta manera, no quiso hacerse más ulcera solo acepto, entro con su sonrisa fingida para muchos exceptos sus amigos, Kanzaki Reito, Suzushiro Haruka quienes iban en su Internado, Yuuki Nao su enfermera preferida, se dirigía a la barra dónde estabas sus amigos, le sirvieron un trago, lo acepto sin ademan, se dedicó a prestar atención a sus alrededores,

Sin duda alguna, las enfermeras están bastantes atractivas este año- mencionaba la pelirroja golpeteando con el codo a una castaña con sonrisa pícara – que insinúas Nao, no ando de cacería

Si claro cómo no, hey – girándole el rostro a la ojirubi – eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada y te fuiste con 2 chicas!

Shizuru-san es toda una don juan – dijieron al unisono Haruka y Reito, quienes fueron a darles una charla a un grupo de residentes.

Shizuru observo cierto grupo peculiar, sin duda distinguió enfermeros por sus maletínes, un chico rubio, otra de pelo verde, rosado pero hubo una en que presto total atención, una chica de pelo cobalto con una actitud de incomoidad con sus compañeros, la vio pararse y dirigirse a la barra donde se encontraba.

Nao, esa chica que viene ahí es enfermera verdad? – dijo sin apartarle la vista a ella vinieron recuerdos del color de esos ojos

Si… es KUGA! – alzando la mano para que la ojiverde la viera – mientras la castaña se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño. - Sensei, no pensé que estaría aquí – a pero que dices, recuerda después de clases somos amigas cachorraa – claro maldita araña – mira te quiero presentar a una amiga -hee y donde se fue…a Nao quieren hablarle los chicos del internado – veamos que me trae la noche esta vez, nos vemos.

El tipo del bar la mira y quedo clavado con esos ojos esmeralda – digame señorita desea algo de beber

Ah?- Eh Si gracias, Vodka con granadina y jugo de naranja por favor – pidió la joven, en ese instante Shizuru venía del baño y la noto que estaba sola, sin dudarlo se acercó a la barra pidiendo un Martini de manzana y ambas se miraron cayendo hipnotizadas, cada una por su lado pensando lo mismo "_Será ella, la de hace 3 años, – Sus ojos, son los únicos de color sangre que haya visto" _adquieren un sonrojo del cual sentían sus mejillas arder, provocando que la castaña tomara de un solo golpe el trago.

Disculpa, soy Fujino Shizuru, residente medicina 5to año estirando su mano – Kuga, Kuga Natsuki, "_Dios mio, tiene que ser ella, aunque..con el tiempo lo sabre"_ tomando su mano "_Que piel más suave y delicada, es tan linda" – en…3ro enfermería._

Así que enfermería, quien lo diría, que tal te va – acortando un poco más la distancia la ojirubí.

Bastante bien, soy la mejor de la clase, me ofrecieron que si aprobaba el primer campo clínico, me permitirán trabajar de lleno con médicos residentes en el área de Medicina general, una forma extra de adquirir experiencia y un poco de dinero.

Kuga-san, disculpa la pregunta pero porque están vestidos de enfermeros, si es una fiesta – intrigada por la vestimenta si bien se veía demasiado sexy la pelinegra. – A pues, durante la mañana fuimos al Hospital hacer más papeleo que otra cosa y con mi grupo – señalando a sus compañeros salimos tarde de la Universidad, no nos dio tiempo de cambiarnos de ropa.

Ya veo, te gustaría ir a bailar Nat- su – ki – "_esa forma de pronunciar mi nombre -Ran…..te extraño tanto , debo olvidarte…–_ su semblante era triste y Shizuru lo notó, discúlpame Natsuki, no quis…–quiso acercarse para tomar su rostro cuando - ¡Shizuru ! – ambas chicas se separaron ante el grito tan peculiar y para mala suerte de Shizuru…

- Ara ara …Tú…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola hola :D, aquí traigo un siguiente cap de esta historia, quiero dar gracias a los reviews por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir, cualquier opinión siempre con respeto es bienvenida, no les retraso más, a leer! :D…**_

Ara, ara ….Tú….

Si yo y mi queridísima amada Tomoe Margarite –"_Otra vez esta tipa, y justo ahora que estoy con Natsuki"_ – mirando a la morena - veo que tienes compañía, mi nombre es Sergey Wong Interno de Cardiología y mi novia – Tomoe Margarite Interna de Neurologia - adelantándose a la presentación, frunciendo el ceño el cual incomodo a la peliazul, quien no le dio importancia.

Bueno Shizuru nos vemos en otra ocasión – levantándose siendo detenida por la mano de Tomoe – Quién te crees para llamar tan confianzuda a Shizuru- Onesama – Suelta pequeña mocosa, yo que tu invertiría una buena suma de dinero y me arreglo esa cabeza tuya! Idiota – sin más tomo su bolso y se largó con buenos tragos encima.

Nat espe –Stop! fue detenida por Sergey - dónde crees que vas Shizuru, tenemos cosas pendientes lo recuerdas – susurrándole al oído.

Dejame en paz, ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que ver con los Wong, fue un error, esa relación ya se acabó, con permiso, tengo cosas más importantes que atender – tomando su trago lanzándoselo a Sergey

Eso estará por verse Shizuru, verdad Tomoe? – mirando de reojo a la peliverde – Pues claro mi amor, solo nos queda esperar a tu hermanita y vete a cambiar de una vez hueles a alcohol. – Esa maldita arpía, ya me vengaré, bueno vayamos a nuestro hogar…

¡ Rayos! no sé si vino en algún vehiculo, a lo lejos la castaña observa una silueta familiar tambaleándose de un lado a otro - Natsuki! –Natsuki! – espera por favor – "_Ran – a veces ssieeento que te hee fallado, dios estoy arraastraaaando la lengua, no volveré a tomar , loo jurooo, Shizuruu , porqueee me pones nerviosaaa y esa tipa quien era "_Natsuki!Eh? . que hace aquí mientras fue abrazada por la castaña – Shi..Shizuruuuuuuuuu estaaa beeen? –Natsuki porque te fuiste de esa forma, ven yo te llevo a casa –tomandola de mano – Sueeelteme que yoooo puedoooo irmee ssssoolaaa, y que haceeee, allá dentro vaya con esa mocosa de pelooo verdeeee, estoy bien sssola , miree le hago el cuatro? – Shizuru incrédula solo guardó silencio sabiendo lo que iba a suceder - La ojiverde toma aire, deja su bolso en el sueloo y levantaa una pierna mientras con la otra intenta hacer equilibrio para hacer el cuatro sin embargo duró menos de 1 segundo en estabilidad, cayendo sobre el pavimento, sin duda, el no haber tomado casi-nunca le afectó bastante..

Tonta, ven vamos yo te llevo en mi auto, deja que te lleve porfavor, hazlo por mi si? – colocando ojitos de cachorrito abandonado –"_Vaya dios, beber me hizo horrible, pero no me puedo rehusar a esa carita tan linda" – _Estaaa bien_- _ así se encaminaron hasta los estacionamientos del bar,

Subieron el vehiculo, era bastante cómodo no era de gran tamaño y era de un color azul metálico, lo cual dejó encantada a la morena, Shizuru arrancó, comenzó a darles las instrucciones para llegar al apartamento que alqulaba junto con Mai, comenzó a sentirse cansada y se quedó dormida –la castaña por su parte paro frente al edificio que le habían indicado, se acercó a la peliazul desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, admirando ese rostro apacible que dormía, a corto un poco más la distancia, mordiendo su labio inferior, "_En ese momento me iba a besar verdad…que hago, no no puedo…no quiero que sea una más, quiero tenerla para mi, solo para mi..Natsuki mi bella Natsuki- esperen dije Mi Bella- ara ara lo siento Natsuki, pero…"_tomó un impulso y con su mano izquierda tomo la barbilla de la peliazul para depositar un cálido beso, fue correspondido impresionando a la hermosa amatista, sin embargo Natsuki seguía con sus ojos cerrados, prefirió tomar distancia y despertarla.

Natsuki- hey – Natsuki es aquí?

Hum- ee..si es aquí-"_Que fue eso que sentí, sin duda fue agradable"_ gra-gracias Shizuru por traerme – Vaya ya no arrastras la lengua –dijo tapándose la boca para esconder la risilla, recordando el escandalo hace unos minutos atrás-

Oe, oe – sentía que el color de sus mejillas subía de noto- no es primera vez que bebo alcohol pero siempre estaré cuerda, "_estoy segura que sentí algo húmedo y blandito en mis labios, no creo que me haya besado verdad?" _– vamos ya estoy mejor, dormir unos minutos me deja como nueva – _"Si realmente estuvieras cuerdas, sabrías que te besé"…_

¿En qué piso vives?

Hum 4, pero estoy bien tranquila, puedo ir sola – mouu natsuki no quiere que conozca su hogar – haciendo un ligero puchero - ashhh ba- baka! , que más da, vamos.

Al fin llegaron, era un apartamento amplio y cómodo, contaba con dos habitaciones, un sala de estudio, baño y cocina, la castaña no pasó desapercibido una habitación extra.. – Nat, vives sola? – uhm no, vivo con Mai – mientras le ofrecia un vaso de bebida "_Mai – será su novia, no no, estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas debe ser quizás una amiga" _Mai? – Si ma..Escucharon la puerta abrirse …

Natsuki! Llegué a casa…- dijo la pelinaranja adentrando a su compañera.

Pensé que tendrías una noche de lujuria y pasión – y ella? – apuntando a una chica más baja de estatura.

Es de mala educación apuntar a la gente Natsuki! – ella es – Mikoto chan! Exclamó la castaña quien fue a recibirla con una gran abrazo mientras las otras dos chicas se miraban interrogantes.

Ara ara, mis disculpas, soy Shizuru Fujino, y conozco a mikoto, porque ella atendió en sus clínicos a mi perro Dhuran.

Asi es, mi nombre es Minagi Mikoto, mucho gusto – haciendo una reverencia.

Yo soy Tokiha Mai, mirando de reojo la verde esmeralda - la ex de Natsuki – causando un dolor agudo en el pecho de Shizuru, cuya tristeza notó en los ojos de esta que no pasó desapercibida por Natsuki.

Urusaiii! Qué diablos dices Mai – Shi..zuru.. no no le creas solo somos amigas – Ara Natsuki no tiene por qué darme explicaciones, si no somos nada verdad? , bueno es hora de irme hasta luego Mikoto-chan, Tokiha-san mucho gusto en conocerle – Te acompaño, tomando sus llaves, se despidió de las chicas.

El trayecto fue silencioso hasta llegar al ascensor el cual no bajaba aun del piso 20, cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas natsuki tomo la iniciativa de romper el silencio incomodo

Shizuru…

Natsuki está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones, es tu vida y solo te conozco hace un par de horas – dijo Shizuru con una mirada de tristeza en los ojos.

No, ella lo hizo por molestar, es mi mejor amiga y de verdad si te incomodo lo que dijo disculpa…

Entraremos o no – dando paso adelante la peliazul le siguió, nadie contaría, fue atracada a la pared del ascensor, mientras esta última cerraba las puertas sin marcar el piso 1, tomándola del rostro entrecerrando sus ojos para besarla, Shizuru quedo completamente sorprendida sus piernas le temblaban, fue sostenida por la cintura, cedió lentamente a ese beso, volviéndose más apasionados, sus lenguas jugando, la respiración agitada, si notar llegaron al piso uno, solo la falta de aire y el ding dong del elevador las hizo separarse y Shizuru salió del lugar dejando a una Natsuki descolada peleando internamente "_Bien hecho Kuga!, ahora se fue molesta lo más seguro, como se te ocurrió hace semejante idiotez"_

**Al día siguiente 7:50 :**

"No debí beber tanto" se dijo, levantándose llevando su mano a rosar sus labios "Shizuru…en verdad quiero seguir besandote, mirándote, estar contigo…" – observó el reloj de la pared "maldición llegaré tarde".

Lamento llegar tarde Midori sensei – se disculpó Natsuki ante la profesora y el resto de su salón.

Por favor tome asiento Srta Kuga, no se preocupe, sólo estábamos revisando contenidos pasados para aclarar dudas.

**En otro lugar, a las 11:50***

Shizuru se giró sobre sí misma, tapándose la cara con la almohada, el recuerdo de ese bese apasionado en el elevador le generaba un nerviosismo, mil dudas y un solo temor "volveré a amar otra vez, sin ser dañada"...vio la hora del reloj, se le hacía un poco tarde y debía ir a esa clase con los de tercero de enfermería

Las horas pasaron relativamente lentas para cierta ojiverde, las clases de Midori no le gustaban, solo se dedicaba a filosofar, prefería tener un par de jeringas, medicamentos, sondas etc. Salvando una vida que esas clases, se vio durante una hora con Mai, con quien se puso al día, pues le contaba que conoció a Mikoto, cuando veía a una pequeña pegada a la ventana olfateando las comida preparada por cada estudiante, sin embargo solo quedó encantada con la comida de la peli naranja sin duda alguna a esa chica se le conquista por el estómago.

Natsuki tomo el rumbo a su siguiente clase "Técnicas de Quirofano" le llamaba la atención, se sentó en las primeras filas mirando la psicina del campus, ahí se encontraba su mejor compañero Tate, eran los mejores de la carrera, honores era todo lo que recibían, el se preparaba para competir por los nacionales, ya que fue su forma de estudiar gratis en la Universidad, utilizando beca deportiva, en cambio Natsuki recibía dinero por sus excelentes calificaciones, no se dio cuenta cuando ingresó la persona que dictaría la clase hasta escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

" _**Muy buenas tardes alumnos, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, residente de medicina de 5to año, se me ha solicitado impartir esta clase para ustedes por el periodo de 1 mes y medio, ya que su maestra se encuentra realizando una capacitación en el extranjero, espero que nos llevemos bien y se interesen en esta área, llegaran muy lejos si se esfuerzan, sean la mejor generación de enfermeros de Todai"**_

_Dios se ve hermosa, ella me hará clases, como le mirare a la cara – no no no esto es una broma, un mal sueño sii?"esas piernas bien contorneadas, esa falda ajustada, oh dios asi no podré concentrarme. Que hago que hago…._

_Ara ara, suerte la mia de volver a verte mi natsuki…será que el destino me quiere juntar contigo_

"_**Me gustaría conocerlos uno a uno si es posible, así que comencemos por ud señorita"**_

_Psss…"ohh dios sus ojos, me está mirando, no de seguro está enfadada – psss Kuga…y me lo resfriega en la cara con su mirar escarlata, Kuga, presentatee…esta bien le diré a lo que termine la clase, si si – Kuga te llamaan…_

"_**Está en la luna señorita" – parándose frente a ella clavando su rojo mirar**_

_-_Eh? – su rostro cubierto por el rubor . al verla frente - yo, claro si , por supuesto – nada era coherente a lo que decía y toda la clase burlándose de ella, cosa que a Shizuru no le dio mucho engracia, sería ella quien colocara a natsuki nerviosa….

"_**A ver muchachos, dejen que se presente, y bien digame su nombre"**_

Etto..-levantandose del puesto – Ku..Kuga , 3ro de enfermería. – Gracias Kuga-san, prosigamos..

"_Se ve tan linda, su voz melodiosa, nunca había oído ese acento Kyotoben…_

"_**Chicos comenzaremos con contenidos básicos asepsia antisepsia, y sobre todo en el peri operatorio, además de conocer todo el instrumental Quirúrgico, les enseñare solo lo que a ustedes les compete, quien tome pabellón, podrá conocer el resto de los procedimientos, además el resto lo verán con su enfermera a cargo – por el día de hoy lo dejaremos aquí sin antes darle una lectura para mañana, haré un quiz previo, soliciten el libro de "Técnicas Básicas de Quirofano, y estudien conceptos básicos de Microbiología"**_

Cuando los alumnos se levantabn de sus pupitres, Natsuki, se acercó a la "profesora", solicitando un minuto como buena alumna – esperando que todos salieran..

Shi..Shizuru – notaba nerviosismo en su voz

Ara, ara tuteas a tus profesoras Kuga-san – sonriendo medio lado

Ah! No , no no..yoo bu…- calma Natsuki, solo bromeaba – kannina dirigiéndose a cerrar la puerta

Espera..quiero – eh?, porque cierras…- Para tener más privacidad no?

Yo ..yo – si tu – se acercaba a paso lento y sensualmente se despojaba de su chaquetilla y desabotonaba un par de botones de su blusa – quería disculparme ...-tragando fuertemente saliva al ver a shizuru tan sensual, sus hormonas le pedían que fuera la tomara y encima de la mesa hiciera de todo…- de que Nat – su – ki, quedando frente a ella, hecho sus brazos al cuello – aah, bu..bueeno…pues…verá. Sus palabras murieron en su boca, Shizuru se abalanzo contra esos labios, los deseaba nuevamente, quería quitarse poco a poco esos miedos, sin duda sentía algo por la peliazul, sentía que no sería una más de su lista, luego de haber sido engañada por su ex, tras eso tenía chicas de una noche y era…pero con Natsuki, todo era diferente, la quería solo para ella, esta última desde que la vió se enamoró, sus deseos iban mucho más allá, la falta de aire permitió separarse unos centímetros, Natsuki la toma de las piernas, sentándola en la mesón, esta otra la afirma con sus piernas, aumentando los deseos de cada una, ojiverde comenzó a besarle el cuello, realizando un camino con su lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, causando un gemido ahogado en la castaña, quien se aferraba a su espalda, de pronto el celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que se separan de un brinco.

Ring! – Ring! – Ring! – Mochi mochi – "KUGA NATSUKI DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS NUESTRA CLASE YA EMPEZO! – Diablos había olvidado completamente que la clase siguiente comenzaba 10 minutos después, - Lo siento Shizuru, de..debo irme…nos vemos si? Te quiero! Dijo de golpe y sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía, ocasionó que Shizuru se sonrojara..

Mi hermosa y bella Shizuru, mi amor, todo este tiempo lejos de ti, realmente me hizo ver cuánto te amo, eres lo que más quiero, ya volveré por ti, y cumpliremos nuestra promesa de casarnos, te amo Shizuru Fujino, solo esperame un tantito más….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, que tal? quisiera dar gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews tanto en esta historia o los one-shot, en verdad me animan a seguir! - gracias a ambos "Guest" por sus opiniones me agrada mucho que les guste como va la historia y sii, muy pronto se vienen problemas, son infaltables no? jajaj - Rosalie374 igualmente que te haya gustado los cap y queridisima Shenil pues aquí esta, espero no haber tardado en actualizar y si muchas cosas con el avance de la historia se darán a conocer unas cosillas de Shizuru, pues gracias totales y aqui les dejo el siguiente cap! Sayonara!**_

* * *

><p>Maldición Kuga!, dónde estabas metida, que te retrases no es común – le regañaba cierta pelirroja en la sala de procedimientos.<p>

Lo lamento Nao, es que…bueno…verás….

A no, tú cachorro, a ver…consumes drogas - No, pero que diablos dices! – pegándole un manotazo en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Auch! Brutaaaaa! – Te lo merecías por decir estupideces! - Mírame y dime que no es alguien – Mmm, bueno, en verdad he conocido a alguien…siempre estuve enamorada de alguie…pero a ella le vi y no sé, siento mil cosas – sus mejillas tornaban un ligero rubor.

Ay gatita y yo que te iba a congeniar una cita con una chica – me arruinaste todo.

Lo siento, pero estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo que yo, nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones – y le conozco? - Mm no lo sé, es médico, estudia aquí…

Espera! Dijiste que estudia aquí – tomándola de los hombros clavando sus verdes ojos en los de la otra chica "_Imposible que sea Fujino, sobre todo si dijo que habían pasado varias ocasiones, esa mujer…lo habrá superado, superaste todo el tormento Shizuru…?"-_ Hey! Araña me lastimas, que te pasa! – preguntando un poco indignada – Lo..lo siento, jeje me emocioné un poco, me alegra por ti, pero debes presentarmela ee, por cierto, mañana empiezas en el Hospital Central de Tokio, en la Unidad de Emergencias Adulto, a las 7:45 quiero tu trasero! - yo seré tu supervisora, será un grupo de 10 enfermeros, 5 de 3ro y el resto los que reprobaron este clínico, pateales el trasero Kuga nos vemos! – sin más se retiró de la sala dejando a una pensativa peliazul…tomó sus cosas decidió ir en busca de su amiga Mai, tenían mucho de que conversar.

_**Brpp –"¿ Mai iré por ti, dónde estarás?"**_

_**Brrpp – "Estoy en la cocina esperando por el examen de comida tradicional"**_

_**Brpp – "Éxito Mai, te espero entonces"**_

La tarde se veía preciosa libre de nubes y el cielo brillantemente azuloso el verdor de los árboles contrastando bellamente con las flores rosáceas de los árboles de cerezos,; Natsuki y Mai caminaban rumbo a los apartamentos, Mai admiraba todo en derredor y le hablaba de lo fabuloso que le iba con Mikoto, los días se le hacía perfecto.

- Ne Natsuki, discúlpame por lo del otro día, lo siento– le dijo Mai mientras se volvía a mirarla.

- Hummm, sólo no vuelvas hacerlo– fue su corta respuesta.

- Sabes, siento que la he visto antes ¿No piensas igual?

- Hummm – siguió en sus pensamientos, buscando algún recuerdo, sólo que tenían un parecido en los ojos.

- ¿Natsuki, estas escuchándome? – Mai se detuvo mientras la chica continuaba caminando - ¡Kuga Natsuki! – le grito.

- ¿Eh? – Natsuki se detuvo y se giró para verla - ¡lo siento, lo siento! Intentaba recordar su rostro, pero no lo consigo.

- ¡Oh! Dios, esto no puede ser cierto – le alcanzo con paso rápido, algo hizo click en su cabeza –Natsuki, ella..ella – Ella que Mai – dijo con fastidio.

-hummm, se parece a la doctora que intervino con Ran – dijo por lo bajo – ahora que lo pienso bien Fujino-san se parece a esa doctora que intento salvar a Ran – levanto la vista al cielo – su voz… ese acento.. su personalidad. Así que – suspiro – quizás deberías preguntarle ¿no crees? empezaron a caminar – "Ran" – pensó llevándose la mano a la barbilla –huuummm bueno Mai, no sé quizás, sus ojos es lo único que recuerdo de esa doctora, a fin de cuentas, tampoco me disculpé, hablando de eso, no sé, tú me hablaste que debía seguir mi vida ¿no?

- A si es – mientras abrían la puerta de su apartamento.

- Bu..bueno..pues…yoo – no sé si llamarlo "salir" solo han sido un par de veces

-Wow! Natsuki que bien, me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien, te hacía falta distraerte ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Es… Shizuru

- ¿ehh? – Preguntó Mai mirándole con extrañeza – ¿Shizuru, estamos hablando de Fujino-san?

- Si – sonrió Natsuki

- Aahh esto no me lo creo, ¿desde cuándo? – Desde el incidente de decir que eras mi ex sonrió de medio lado, sonrojándose al recordar ese momento.

_**Flashback**_

_**- **__Entraremos o no – dando paso adelante la peliazul le siguió, nadie contaría, fue atracada a la pared del ascensor, mientras esta última cerraba las puertas sin marcar el piso 1, tomándola del rostro entrecerrando sus ojos para besarla, Shizuru quedo completamente sorprendida sus piernas le temblaban, fue sostenida por la cintura, cedió lentamente a ese beso, volviéndose más apasionados, sus lenguas jugando, la respiración agitada, si notar llegaron al piso uno, solo la falta de aire y el ding dong del elevador las hizo separarse y Shizuru salió del lugar dejando a una Natsuki descolada peleando internamente "Bien hecho Kuga!, ahora se fue molesta lo más seguro, como se te ocurrió hace semejante idiotez" _

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

- ¿hace 2 días? ¿2 días? – Repitió Mai con una clara y francamente cara graciosa – Si Mai 2 días.

- En verdad Natsuki, bueno, no lo esperaba, me alegro por ti –Mai sacó de su bolso una revista que le entregaba a Natsuki– toma – le dijo – entretente con lencería, iré a preparar comida, invite a Mikoto ¿No te molesta? ¿No te gustaría invitar a Fujino-san?

- No claro que no, me agrada esa chica, pero no..no tengo el número de Shizuru –decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos índice, muriendo de vergüenza.

- Por dios Natsuki, si serás, llama a Nao y preguntale por ella, las he visto juntas

- Uhmm, está bien – cogió el teléfono marcando el número de Nao.

"_**Vaya gatita, no esperaba tu llamado – Si, si, oye..este…te quería pedir un favor**_

_**Tsk! Hola como estás, bien gracias y tu – fingiendo sarcasmo – Maldita Araña - Que sería mi lobo solitario? – uhmm... tienes el número de.. **__"Será buena idea decir Shizuru, o no, para que no sospeche diré"__** Fujino-sempai**_

_**Fujino?, para que quieres el número de ella cachorra "**__¿será que están juntas'__**" –No me digas que te la quieres cenar – BAKA! Y bien? – Es que tengo unas dudas y quisiera preguntarle – ah comprendo **__"igual no me compro nada de esto" – __**Anota…**_

- "¿Tienes el numero?" – se preguntó Mai al tiempo que miraba a Natsuki sentada en el sillón sosteniendo con su mano el auricular. - ¿Natsuki? – pregunto intrigada, al ver que no había respuesta simplemente opto por picarle la mejilla con el dedo – oye – dijo – oye ¿Estás ahí?.

- ¿Eeehh? – musito suavemente al tiempo que giraba el rostro – Si – respondió Natsuki en voz baja

- Entonces … – ladeo la cabeza – llamala – puso sus manos en la cintura y meneo en negativo una vez más – será que Natsuki está nerviosa – con tono de burla

- ¿Nerviosa? – ¿yo? pregunto levantándose de un salto – Jamás, no hay nada que me intimide y menos una chica

- Si eso dices, llamala ahora – desafiándola con la mirada

- Etto…jeje – sonrió nerviosa – me he quedado sin saldo, hay que pagar la cuenta – Kuga Natsuki, si no le llamas ahora lo haré yo

- Noooooooooo – está bien, está bien, enseguida lo hago, a ver, veamos….

Vamos a caminar un poco Reito, quisiera contarte de algo – Oh, ya sé, quieres tener algo conmigo- como te gustaría no? – Jeje a decir verdad si, pero te quiero demasiado como para perder tu hermosa amistad por una tontería como la mía.

Brrp- Brrp – vaya quien será, no reconozco el número, permíteme Reito –adelante

"_**Fujino al habla- diga? **__"Dios su voz es tan hermosa" – __**Ara, ara, es de muy mal gusto que llamen y no hablen, lo mejor será cortar la llam – Noooooo espera! **__"esa voz, es gruesa y sexy, será Natsuki – __**SI? – Fujino-san? – Con ella – Soy yo Ku..Ku..Kuga Natsuki**__ "Ara ara, me encanta saber que te pongo nerviosa" __**Vaya Natsuki, que alegría escucharte – S..si pa..para mi también – Estas bien Natsuki, te noto un poco rara **__"fufufu, debes estar sonrojada" – __**No, estoy bien..ejem!, te llamaba.. pues.. porque.. me preguntaba..si ..tuu..quisieras v..venir a cenar a mi apartamento..con Mai y su novia..**__"creo que son novias" – __**Me estas invitando a una cita doble Nat-su-ki, sería mi primera vez en un cuarteto**__ "fufufu" – __**Ba BAKA!- solo es para conocerte un poco más y estar más cómodas no? – Ara, ara más cómodas? Será que, quieres hacer esto y aquello conmigo! **__" lo más seguro es que estés completamente sonrojada" __**Urusaii! -"NATSUKI APAGATE ESTAS ROJA, EL TOMATE QUEDA PALIDO A TU LADO! – Urusai Mai! - Mouu lamento no poder esa faceta Natsuki fufufu….- …- Nat? -…- Natsuki estás? – s..si – Dime a qué hora nos vemos – en entonces vendrás **__"que felicidad T_T – __**A las 9:00 te parece bien, luego te iré a dejar a la puerta de tu casa – Okinni Natsuki, nos vemos, kisuu. –Si nos vemos - **__se terminó la llamada dejando a la peliazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Vaya Natsuki, te pone nerviosa he

Hummm, si, es que..no sé, creo que me gusta Mai y mucho, hoy le dije que le quería, se sentía tan bien decirle todas esas cosas..quiero…quiero estar siempre con ella.

El amor, el amor, el amor…te entiendo perfectamente

El golpeteo de la puerta las sacó de sus nubes. – yo iré Mai, huele bien la comida.

- Ora, ora… Mikoto – le sonrió – adelante, pasa, siéntete como en casa ¿quieres algo de beber? – Mikoto asentó con la cabeza mientras le miraba sonriente.

- Gracias Natsuki-san – decía mientras se acercaba a la cocina para abrazar por la espalda a una despistada peli naranja – Mikotooo -

Shizuru-san y eso que fue, quien es Natsuki – mencionaba con un tono preocupado y sorprendido a la vez

Ara Reito, que no te sorprenda tanto – Pues. Si desde cuando te hablas con una chica que conoces si todas son de una noche –

eso no es verdad..- denotaba tristeza en su voz

¿Cómo? – Reito con las chicas que salgo durante las noches solo es besos nada más…Pero ella Reito, me hace sentir segura, querida, única…de esto te quería contar, además que…

Dime Zuru – Sergay

Que te hizo ese idiota Shizuru – tomándola de los hombros – dime para irlé a partir en mil pedazos y no importa si debo caer en prisión

Nada, se apareció por el bar la noche pasada, diciendo que teníamos cosas pendientes, le grite que ya no tenía nada que ver con su familia, además estaba con esa Tomoe Margarite a mí no más se me ocurrió llevármela a un hotel y dejarle con ganas..fufufu igual fue divertido.

Ne Zuru-chan de verdad me alegro que no te afecte con esta chica tu pasado, pero no dudes en llamarme respecto a Sergey, no dejaré que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima, ni él ni su hermana.

"_eso espero Reito, que no me afecte el pasado" – _pensó - Okinni Reito.

Ambos muchachos se abrazaban a la mitad del campus, cayendo todas las miradas de chicos y chicas, un fuerte lazo de amistad traían y la felicidad llegaba para la castaña, sin más se dirigieron al apartamento de la última para escoger la mejor tenida para la ocasión con una peli azul.

Conforme la noche cae, un centenar de estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo acompañado por la luz de la luna, la tenue luz de las avenidas, el soplar del viento, las bocinas de los automóviles, todo parecía tranquilo para aquella castaña que se dirigía a una cena, con una chica que le tenía los nervios de punta, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquellas relaciones desastrosas, luego las salidas con mujeres que no pasaban más allá de besos. Sin embargo, ahora tenía nombre y apellido la mujer que en un par de segundo le cautivo creando la ilusión que finalmente ha superado su pasado, Kuga Natsuki, si una chica de 21 años, su verde mirar por más frío, solo reflejan la desesperación de cariño, compresión. Si ella la tenía en las nubes, leves cosquilleos en el estómago o "mariposas" le hacen llamar, con quien su máscara perfecta de "no ocurre nada" se cae, derribando miles de murallas que a sus propios amigos les ha costado pasar, lo han conseguido solo con el paso del tiempo, y ahí estaba frente al departamento 1519 con un leve nerviosismo, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente hasta que se armó de valor.

Dispuesta a llamar a su casa:

TOC-TOC, a los segundos se oyen unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta para abrirla

Shizuru! – Natsuki sin pensarlo se le abalanzo a los brazos de la castaña _"he…pero que he hecho?, oh dios estoy solo con toalla, que no se caiga, que no se caiga"_

- Hola, hola Natsu..suki – yo..yo también te extr..extrañe – oprimía todas sus ganas de recorrerle entera con la mirada a una peli azul envuelta en una toalla y su cabello mojado, sin duda acababa de salir de un baño

Natsuki! Hazla pasar no la dejes fuera – gritaba Mai desde la cocina terminando los últimos toques de una gran velada.

Aah jeje, pasa adelante, ya vengo toma asiento, si quieres algo esta Mai con Mikoto en la cocina, iré a colocarme un poco ropa

Mientras Natsuki se iba a la habitación, Shizuru no pudo evitar seguirle de reojo, embobada con esa silueta, prácticamente contextura normal, piernas bien formadas denotando gran seguridad al andar. _"que sexy, fufufu que cosas no le haría, ay Shizuru que cosas dices fufufu, ara ara Nat-su-ki" será mejor ir a saludar" – _Hola Mai-san, Mikoto-chan_ – _Hola Shizuru-san dijeron al unísono, en ese instanteLa peli azul entra a la sala reclamando lo hambrienta que estaba.

El transcurso de la noche fue tranquilo, se encontraban cuatro chicas cenando, riendo, conversando anécdotas de sus vidas, qué novedades hay en el trabajo, en su día a día, tras tres botellas de vino, un par de cafés, pasando a los rones con cola, una que otra cosa de "picoteo", la cena de aquel día es muy especial, ya que Mai tomó la iniciativa para declararse a Mikoto y pedirle formalmente ser su novia, mientras que Natsuki y Shizuru solo se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas que expresaban más que cualquier otra palabra. En ese entonces el cielo se torna grisáceo y la lluvia no espero para caer.

Oh, se ha puesto a llover, Mikoto, gustaría quedarte esta noche, igual ya es tarde para que te vayas con esta lluvia y tú también Shizuru-san – decía Ma mientras observaba el cielo.

Si no hay problema con Natsuki-san me gustaría quedarme a dormir con Mai – lanzándose a los brazos de cierta peli naranja – Ara estás de acuerdo Natsuki? – preguntando a una peli azul pensativa – "_Que haré, cada vez que estamos sola pasa algo, ¿_Natsuki'-_ no Natsuki tienes que saber controlarte, la dejarás usar tu cama y tu dormirás en el sillón, eso ¿_Nat?, _que brillante idea, aunque después estará toda mi habitación con su dulce aroma"_ KUGA NATSUKI TE ESTÁN HABLANDO! – le gritaba al momento que le pegaba en la cabeza con un sartén.

¿ Eh!? Pero que carajos te pasa Mai – Natsuki, Shizuru-san te estaba preguntando y tú no sé qué tanto piensas – lo..lo siento – Ara,ara Natsuki no tiene por qué preocuparse, probablemente alguien te tiene así no – decía con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos que solo la oji verde lo comprendió.

Claro que te puedes quedar Shizuru

Bien nosotras nos vamos a la habitación, buenas noches Shizuru-san un gusto compartir contigo, adiós Kuga! – sin más cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas en un no incomodo silencio hasta que un celular comenzó a sonar.

Brrrp – Brrrp – Un mensaje de quien será, permíteme Natsuki – s..si claro

"_**Bubuzuque! que mala amiga eres, no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien, Reito me contó, me alegro por ti adicta del té, cuídate y no hagas cosas rocososas **__"será morbosas Haruka-chan" __**que te vaya bien, mañana a las 9 en emergencias Hospital Central, nos vemos!**_ – simplemente esbozo una sonrisa a la que la morena no pasó desapercibida sin darse cuenta lanzó – "Tu chica te escribe – con tono fastidio

Ara, Natsuki está celosa – dijo acercándose a Natsuki

Eh? que dices? – su nerviosismo no podía ocultarlo, soló atino a mirar en otra dirección

Te pusiste celosa con ese "Tu chica te escribe" si quieres te muestro que dice el mensaje Nat- su – ki – dijo acercándose aún más.

No..no es eso…_"tan cerca, no puedo pensar bien..si sigues haciéndolo no resistiré más" – _Sólo que justo ahora te envían un mensaje…

Ya veo…en ese entonces se lanzó directa a los labios de la pelinegra dejándola completamente con los ojos abiertos, Natsuki la separó lentamente dejando a una castaña confundida, le miró directamente a los ojos, le acaricio la mejilla y atrajo hacia si besándole con profundidad, los besos cada vez más intensos – uhmm Nat- provocando una oleada de deseo en la morena recorriéndole el cuerpo entero – Shizuru…musito, encaminodese hasta la habitación sin detener los besos, caricias, tomándola de las piernas, la peliocre se afirmaba de la cintura con sus piernas, se dejaba recorrer el cuello, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda de Natsuki, hundiendo su mano en la cabellera azulada para intensificar el toque de esos labios, logrando aumentar la exitación de ambas. Abrió la puerta de un zapatazo arrojando a chica de mirada escarlata en la cama la cual sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo recuerdos vinieron a su mente _"__**Te portaste mal Shizuru..Como le haces eso a mi hermanita, las pagarás.. no, no noo, no…." **_Sintió como la ojiverde la tomo de sus muñecas quedando por encima de ella mirándola fijamente admirando a esa chica, su hermoso rostro, su cabello, su aroma, sin duda perfecta _"__**no, me duele…suéltame..noo…cállate que lo disfrutaras"**_ Natsuki se hizo lugar con una de sus piernas entre las de Shizuru, susurrándole a su oído "Serás mia y ..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! esas dos palabras fueron el detonante en Shizuru, tomó la lámpara y se la aventó en la cara causando un corte en la mejilla de la peliazul que quedo desconcertada ante tal acto

¿Shi..shizuru que pasa? – mientras se tocaba con la palma de su mano la cara ensangrentada

Nooooo, déjame. Suéltame me haces daño – lagrimas incontrolables caían de sus ojos, los gritos despertaron a Mai y Mikoto que entraron encendiendo la luz

Que ha pasado! Natsuki que pasó! – que le hiciste! – Tranquilizate Mai!

Shiz…discúlpame, no quise..yo…yo – _"Bien hecho Kuga, bien hecho…cada vez lo haces peor…"_

Shizuru-san está bien – se acercaba Mikoto abrazándola – nee Shiz..somos nosotras Mai, Natsuki y yo Mikoto-chan

Lo siento…yo..no..no sé qué paso..perdoname Natsuki se abalanzo a sus brazos mirándole el daño que había causado en ese hermoso rostro – Shi yo…fue mi culpa lo lamento – lágrimas comenzaban a caer, no era capaz de fijar la vista en la peli ocre, se sentía mal, destruida, le estaba causando daño a la chica de la cual se enamoró perdidamente al verla…

Tengan, les traje leche tibia, para que puedan conciliar el sueño y esa herida Nat, curatela

Yo lo haré – dijo entre sollozos la ojirubi, yo lo causé..yo lo reparo…

Mai y Mikoto, cuando se calamron las otras dos, fueron a su habitación para conciliar nuevamente el sueño, mientras que una peliazul sentada dejándose realizar la curación por la castaña, detuvo el sangrado, le dejó un aposito puesto, posterior Natsuki buscaba cobijas entre sus cajones, sin duda no querría serle más molestia y dolor durmiendo a su lado – ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Shizuru – Voy a dormir en el sillón..tú en la habitación..discúlpame por todo..se dirigio a la habitación y vio el cubre con gotas de sangre, maldiciéndose por haber actuado así, supuestamente lo había superado, toda esa tortura con los Wang, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño, dirigiéndose a la primera sala, estaba la peliazul durmiendo sin duda muy tierna – Natsuki- susurró..Natsuki – uhmm – abría lentamente los ojos..Shiz que pasa – No puedo dormir…- ah, ya veo..- Natsuki ven a dormir conmigo – es..estás segura? – Si..- pero hace – No…sólo ven por favor _"Algún día lo sabrás, algún día, disculpame tu a mi…te quiero tanto Natsuki, siento que ya te amo"._

Fueron a la habitación, Natsuki se limitó acercarse a la castaña sin embargo le pedía que le abrazara, sin decir ni una palabra, las palabras sobraban, el estar así, unidas las dos envueltas en ese abrazo les hizo sentir seguridad y cariño.

- "¿Por qué actuaste así? – pensó Natsuki – ¿te pasó algo?.mm lo sabré con el tiempo...ah, ahora te tengo entre mis brazos, desde que te vi me sentí atraída hacía a ti, contigo puedo ser yo misma de tal manera que me siento segura, … quiero que, siempre estés junto a mí, te quiero proteger, no importa cuánto pase, de una u otra forma conseguiré tu amor" – se abrazó más a ella – Shizuru…

- Natsuki – susurró – Te Amo

Natsuki abrió sus ojos sorprendida - sonrió y besó sutilmente los labios de esa mujer.

– Natsuki cerró los ojos y se acomodó entre los brazos de esa mujer susurrándole al oído - Dulces sueños Shizuru…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola hola! aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, agradecer a quienes dejan sus review, Guest: jajaja a mi tambien me dio una ira asesina despues de haberlo escrito jajaja,sergey tiene la carita de persona buena pero nada más muajaja, te mando un abrazo y aqui para tengas mas lectura, espero sea de tu agrado...queridisima Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: espero no haber tardado tanto con el siguiente cap, el próximo será para el domingo saludos...sin mas retraso a leer :D !**_

* * *

><p>Llegaba el amanecer y junto con el resplandeciente sol mañanero que a diario se colaba entre las cortinas, siendo una alarma natural para una peliazul que en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo con Shizuru, en un cálido, placido abrazo, no se quería separar de ella, pero comenzaba el clínico en la Unidad de Emergencias, si lo aprobaba le permitirían trabajar en el servicio de medicina general como ayudante de enfermeros ya egresados y médicos.<p>

Cierta peli azul trataba de zafarse del abrazo sin despertar a la amatista, sin antes depositarle un beso en la frente susurrándole a su oído que tuviese buen día, se dirigió al closet descolgó su traje de enfermera, tomo la toalla y fue darse una ducha rápida, el reloj ya le marcaba las 6:50, tenía 10 minutos para tomar desayuno e irse en la motocicleta, pues el hospital le quedaba a 35 minutos o un poco más a velocidad normal, al salir del baño se encaminó a la cocina y estaba su querida amiga Mai preparando el desayuno matutino para ambas, no pasaba más allá de un saludo, pues la peli naranja sabía que sería incomodo preguntar por lo sucedido durante la noche, por otra parte la morena le dejo preparado un obento a su castaña escribiendo una nota en una hoja dejando todo en el velador de su habitación, se despidió de Mai para dirigirse al Hospital, se sentía feliz de haber dormido una noche con la ojirubi, compartir con ella pero la opresión y angustia en su pecho no se quitaba tras recordar la reacción de la última, se llevaba su mano al lugar de la herida tuvo sumo cuidado para no empapar el apósito de la curación que Shizuru le hizo, el trafico estaba expedito llegó 10 minutos adelantada, vio a su amigo Tate esperando en la entrada.

Hola Tate!

Natsuki, que tal- se acercaba para darle un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido – Bien y tú? – Pues aquí nervioso no, hey que te ocurrió en el rostro?

A no, no te preocupes me corté sin querer cocinando jejeje, no preguntes como"_si te digo que fue una mujer cuando intente ir más allá, me golpearias"_

Debes tener más cuidado Nat, pero te quedo bonito el parchecito jajaja está muy mono ese corazón – Urusai! _"Shizuru lo hizo así que está lindo sobre todo si le hizo forma de corazón "_

Pero si están ya aquí mis bellos y mejores estudiantes – decía la pelirroja que venía llegando sin apartar la mirada del parche en la mejilla de Natsuki – se adelantaron.

Hola Yuuki-sempai – dijieron al unisono.

Bien chicos, esperemos que lleguen los demás, mientras les haré un adelanto, "estaremos en la Unidad de Emergencia Adulto, primero que nada ustedes deben saber que no se atiende por orden de llegada cosa que la gente hasta el día de hoy no comprende, si no por Triage, ustedes son los que evalúan esa categoría, cuando las personas se salgan de sus casillas y no crean que puedan controlar la situación soliciten ayuda a las enfermeras del servicio (si es que las encuentran) o a mí, por otra parte realizaran toma de muestras, electrocardiogramas, plan de atención, curaciones, entre otros, por abc motivo algún medico solicita de vuestra ayuda e incluso acompañarlo a pabellón háganlo no me avisen nada, ya saben confío en ustedes no me defrauden, anteriormente le mencioné a Kuga que estarán ustedes de 3ro y otros 5 que fallaron en esta pasantía" – siendo interrumpida por los 8 restante

Yuuki-sempai Buenos días – Hola muchachos llegan justo, deberían de aprender de Kuga-san y Yuuichi – Lo sentimos.

Vamos a dejar sus cosas en los lockers para ustedes y les haré un recorrido del servicio para luego distribuirlos – Si sempai – _"kawaiii, estúpidos subordinados este será el infierno para ustedes, les haré eliminar hasta la última gota de sudor, excepto Natsuki y Tate mis regalones, sin duda alguna están a otro nivel, trataré que trabajen con Fujino, Haruka, Reito o Yukino"_

Ya siendo las 8:00 cierta castaña porfin abría sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse completamente sola y en un silencio total en el apartamento, una tristeza invadió su pecho pues Natsuki no le había despertado, recordando el suceso de anoche, solo entre sueños sintió que le besaban y decían algunas palabras, al voltearse vio en el velador un obento envuelto y una carta encima de este que decía:

"_**Querida Shizuru: **_

_**Disculpa si no te desperté, en verdad te veías muy linda durmiendo y como te costaba conciliar sueño preferí dejarte dormir, cuando despiertes te encontraras sola, Mai tenía clases a las 8:00, Mikoto igual y yo debía estar a las 7:45 en el Hospital, comienzo mi clínico en Emergencias, te preparé un obento, ojala sea de tu agrado, en mi closet encuentras toallas limpias para que te duches y si quieres servirte algo, solo hazlo, esta es tu casa, que tengas un hermoso día, en verdad discúlpame por lo de anoche, no fue mi intención…por cierto antes que se me olvide, en la gaveta de la cocina que están los cubiertos debajo de esta está la llave del departamento para que lo dejes cerrado con llave, quédatelas si quieres, puedes entrar cuando quieras de mi apartamento a Mai no le molestará, bueno me voy.**_

_**Pd: Gracias por el corazón parche**_

_**Pd: Te quiero…**_

_**Kuga Natsuki**_

De sus ojos se desprendían lágrimas de felicidad, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, debía levantarse pues tenía que estar en el Hospital Central y justo en la Unidad de Emergencias, lamentablemente no sabía si Natsuki estaría ahí, sin más se levantó busco ropa de cama nueva, tomo una ducha y llevo el obento para dirigirse a aquel lugar que hace 3 años conoció a una verde esmeralda de la cual tiene recuerdos vagos, donde también le costó un año y medio de carrera por no decir 2, en lo que sin criterio fue reprobada para salvar a su amiga Haruka, tomó la llave y la guardó recordando en ella "_**Esta es tu casa…quédate con las llaves, puedes entrar cuando quieras"**_

Bien chicos la distribución la haré ahora, durante el transcurso de la mañana observaré cada una de las habilidades de ustedes e iré rotándolos hasta que hagan bien su trabajo, Kuga y Yuuichi estarán en Box Priorizador controlando pacientes y categorizándolos – cuáles son las categorizaciones Yuuichi?

A este, encontramos las de Emergencias: C1 y C2 pacientes que presentan riesgo vital, C1 atención inmediata y C2 en menos de 30 minutos debe ser atendido, por otra parte están los de urgencias C3 y C4 situación en que no está en peligro la vida del paciente y pueden pasar horas para ser atendidos, siendo el C3 en espera de atención antes de 90 minutos.

Bien Yuuichi, tengan claro eso chicos, deben estar alerta frente a todo, saber categorizarlos, yo les revisaré si están bien, Kuga tu te encargarás de controlar los signos vitales de ellos e ir a solicitar los registros de los pacientes que ingresan por admisión y Yuuichi categorizará.

El resto Sango y Rioki irán a la sala de hospitalizados si bien no puede permitirse pero que se la hará, tomaran muestras sanguíneas y Kaede reemplaza mientras a Kuga debo hablar con ella, por último los 5 que reprobaron esta pasantía, irán a ver todo los insumos, lo que falte reponen! Muévanse – Si! - Kuga ven aquí.

¿Qué ocurre Nao? – preguntaba preocupada al haber sido llamada – tu cara, porque tienes un parche y encima de corazón jajajajaaj

Cállate!, no es nada, un descuido mío nada más – mira cachorra soy tu superior, te ordeno que me cuentes que pasó, quien te hizo ese corazón, jaja quedó muy mono.

Grr…está bien, fue este te acuerdas que salía con alguien – Si – bueno creo que me propasé y este fue el castigo, ella me hizo la curación – Lobo tenías que ser, se te presenta una presa y te lanzas como si nada.

La castaña había tomado un taxi para llegar a su casa, pues no traía consigo su uniforme y Haruka a última hora le menciono que comenzaban ese mismo día la residencia en Emergencias, llegó a su casa, se cambió al uniforme, la bata blanca le llevaba en la cartera, tomo unos documentos, subió a su automóvil al último destino Hospital Central, en él se encontraba Haruka, Yukino y Reito.

Ara ara, ¿Ustedes aquí? – no que era mi residencia Haruka-chan – hola Reito y… Yukino ¿verdad?

Si, Kikukawa Yukino, mucho gusto Fujino-san – puedes llamarme Shizuru – es…esta bien – decía mientras un tenue sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas.

Pues si, pero a media noche nos llego a Reito, Yukino y ami que asistiéramos internado de emergencia en nuestras especialidades, además se nos informó que llegarían pacientes psiquiátricos porque el otro no da abasto. – Ya veo, entonces …siendo interrumpida por una doctora.

Hola, muy buenos días, ustedes son los internos y Fujino-san residente verdad

Así es – dijieron al unisono – y usted es?

Vaya donde quedaron mis modales, mi nombre es Yohko Sagisawa, pueden llamarme Yohko, seré la supervisora de todos ustedes, ya que el anterior doctor de Neurocirugía pidió su renuncia la tarde de ayer, él fue su supervisor que la reprobó o me equivoco señorita – mirando a la castaña – Fujino, Shizuru, asi es hace tres años me reprobó, perdí 1 año y medio, el cual como 5to año tengo todas las residencias juntas debido a mis calificaciones quedaron en que si las pasó quedaré a la altura de 7mo año como interna- ¿pero porque la reprobó? Ara, porque no hice caso a él, simplemente traté de salvar dos vidas, solo conseguí una..como no le avisé ni nada, me reprobó – Yo debí haber reprobado también – interrumpio la rubia, soy Suzushiro Haruka Interna de Ginecologia, yo estuve con ella pero se hecho toda la culpa, por ende yo avance pero ella quedó atrás.

Los médicos longevos no dejan que los jóvenes demuestren de lo que son capaces, yo las hubiese felicitado señoritas, en fin Fujino residente, Suzushiro Interna de Gine y el usted joven – Reito Kanzaki, interno de Cardiología.- y señorita – Kikukawa Yukino interna de Psiquiatría, debo asumir que por sus calificaciones ya están en las especialidades – Si - pues bien, ingresemos.

-En el mismo Hospital, baño segundo piso

_**Brrp – Hola – Sergey? – hermanita, que gusto escucharte, cómo estás – bien y ¿tu? – muy bien, adivina cariño, estoy en el Hospital Central, vine a supervisar que tu futura esposa haga muy bien su trabajo – **_

Yuuki-sempai – mencionaba el chico sin parar de moverse en su asiento – dime Tate, que tanto te mueves tienes "piduyes" – necesito ir al baño urgente – tsk! Ve al segundo piso no te demores tanto –si, si – corriendo a la velocidad de la luz se dirigió al baño, al entrar Tate observo que había un tipo de cabello blanco, no le daba muy buena espina, hizo como que no le importaba y escuchó con atención…

_**Sí, es tan buena en todo lo que hace, ya quiero que estemos juntas – Si hermana, muy pronto, en mi poder tengo el papel que quiso darte pidiéndote matrimonio con firma y todo, falta que llegues tú, le mostraremos esto a sus padres, no tendrán nada más que aceptar – **__Maldición no tengo el celular para a ver grabado esto – se decía mentalmente el rubio.__** Gracias Sergey - Ya hermanita iré a ver a Fujino-san, nos vemos – Muy pronto estaré por Japón.**_

Al terminar la llamada Sergey estaba por salir del baño, cuando le seguía Tate, sin querer se tropezó con su propio cordón del zapato empujando al tipo de cabellera blanca.

¡Qué te pasa idiota!- le gritó el chico tomando del cuello – Fue sin querer y a quien llamas idiota canoso, suéltame – conmigo nadie se mete, maldito estudiante! Le propino un golpe en la nariz haciendo sangrar al rubio

Ay Yuuichi ¿dónde estás metido? – de un lado a otro caminaba la peliirooja – porque no lo vas a buscar quizás se perdió ¿no? – Soltó la peli azul – yo tengo todo bajo control, no hay tanta gente, puedes ir – Esta bien

TOC TOC – Adelante –alzando la voz Natsuki, mientras seguía ingresando los datos a la computadora, ¿si? – Hola mi nombre es Reito, Reito Kanzaki soy interno de cardiología, vine a ver si había algo que hacer – ah doctor mi nombre es Kuga, Kuga Natsuki – _**"¿Natsuki? – vaya si que tienes buen gusto Shizuru-**_ Enfermería 3er año, pues la sala de espera habrá unos 30 pacientes ya están todos controlados, son C4 no sé porque no asisten a un Servicio de Urgencia primaria, sobretodo, la gran mayoría viene por vómitos y diarrea, que consumieron mayonesa casera, no lavaron los huevos antes de utilizarlos probablemente sea salmonella.

Si, vaya, yo no puedo atender a los pacientes a no ser que sean C1-C2 según lo que me indicó la supervisora, mis otras compañeras están en lo suyo Haruka con sus embarazadas o adolecentes con dolores menstruales, Yukino en espera de los 5 pacientes Psiquiatricos que enviarán y Fujino _"__**Esta Shizuru, no puedo creerlo y este tipo es su amigo…le habrá comentado algo de mi…no creo..trataré que me vea como lo mejor que le puede pasar a su amiga"**_atendiendo a esos 30 pacientes, que si ves solo quedarán unos 4, Shizuru es bastante eficaz – sonriendo de medio lado – Oh vaya, wow, dedicada no, pero y si hay muchos pacientes para ella como residente, ¿como le hará? – A bueno si el resto de nosotros no tiene mucho que hacer le tiende una mano, aunque ella decidió dar lo mejor de sí, siendo rápida y demostrando su "ojo clínico" será un gran médico a futuro.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por unos bozinasos fuera del hospital y una familia gritando desesperadamente que les ayuden, pues traían consigo a su hija, una pequeña niña blanca, pelo negro ensangrentada por completo llena de espinas, la familia relataltaba que fueron al cerro y esta se cayó en los cactus – Natsuki habilítame un box de inmediato y lleva gasas, vendas, tu sabes! – Si doctor Kanzaki – llamame Reito al final eres la "amiga" de mi Shizuru – le decía con una gran sonrisa guiñándole el ojo – Ven pequeña acompañame cuál es tu nombre – Satsuki- y uno de sus padres llene los formularios correspondientes en admisión y el otro que me acompañe – Ve tu cariño – mami tengo miedo – lloraba desconsoladamente la pequeña – Listo doctor.

Al subir las escaleras Nao oye unos gritos provenientes del baño _**"Idiota, te crees muy listo ven aquí- Nooo" **_corrió apresuradamente pues escucho al final la voz de Tate – que está pasando aquí!- gritaba la pelirroja y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su alumno sangrando de la nariz y de una ceja observando al tipo de cabellera blanca que le era muy familiar _–"Maldición no recuerdo su nombre" – _

Pero si no es Yuuki Nao, la mano izquierda de Fujino-san

Tú! – que le has hecho a mi alumno maldito zángano – que modales los tuyos enfermerita de cuarta – Mide tus palabras, que no soy de cuarta idiota, que quieres, porque le golpeaste – El se entrometió en mi camino, le hice ver que no tiene que meterse – Ya te dije que fue sin querer el empujarte – en su defensa decía el rubio.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta Yuuki-san pues vine a ver si mi cuñada está haciendo bien su trabajo, a mi hermanita no le gustará tener una doctora-esposa que no sirva no? – Fujino no tiene nada que ver con ustedes hace mucho tiempo, déjala en paz!

Ya lo veremos, pues te informo que ella misma le pidió matrimonio con su puño y letra, mas firma a mi hermanita – Mientes!

Ya ha pasado media hora y a la pequeña niña le han sacado alrededor de 30 espinas de unos 15 centímetros, la niña no paraba de llorar por el dolor, pero quedaba demasiado aún, Reito en varias ocasiones le solicito permiso a sus padres de anestesiarlas pero estos se negaban, intentaron de todo para ir más rápido.

¿Por qué? Tanto griterío por aquí – mencionaba el guardia tras escuchar los gritos de Nao, observo al chico ensangrentado, pues sacó su arma apuntando a Sergey quien no llevaba nada que lo identificara como médico o del personal – El golpeo a mi alumno guardia – Es eso cierto señor? – Tks, por esta vez ganas Yuuki, recuerda mi hermana y tu amiga estarán juntas si o si! – Lléveselo guardia sáquelo que no entre más a este hospital! - las manos detrás de la nuca y arrodíllese, el guardia lo esposó y notifico a la policía para que se lo llevaran detenido, por el momento lo tendrán alejado de cierta castaña.

Estás bien Tate, no te hizo más daño – No Yuuki-sempai – Ven vamos, iré a ver a la doctora de residente para que te evalué.

Reito-san se me ha ocurrido una idea- llevándose la mano a la barbilla la peli azul – dime Natsuki , me duele el alma verla llorar, no sé qué piensan sus padres al no dejarla que se anestesie – Cera- ¿qué? Mirando con el rostro que no entendía – Usemos cera, la depilatoria, con eso será más rápido – vaya que gran idea espero que funcione enfermera – confíe en mi – Natsuki ve al box de Shizuru, ella tiene mi dinero y bueno le pides también a ella para que mandes a alguien a comprar – si – se encuentra a la salida de este box, a mano derecha el 3 box.

"_**Muchas gracias doctora, es un amor de persona usted – Ara, ara no tiene nada que agradecer para eso estoy no? – es que usted es única, una amabilidad y preocupación por sus pacientes, que le vaya bien siempre, la persona que este a su lado será afortunada, nos vemos doctora gracias – gracias señora, siga al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y estará como nueva, nos vemos"**_

_**TOC- TOC – pase – Bubuzuque como estás, que tal te fue anoche? – Haruka-chan tengo que decirte que mi pasado me interrumpió en lo mejor de la noche y le hice daño a Natsuki – expresaba con tristeza en sus palabras como en su mirar - que le hiciste- preguntaba preocupada la rubia.**_

Natsuki estaba saliendo y escuchaba murmullos en el box donde se encontraba Shizuru, pensó que se trataba de un paciente por lo tanto no estaba infrigiendo nada al entrar, abrió la puerta –"Permiso" Shizuru, digo doctora Fujino - Ara Natsuki- dijo la amatista un tanto sorprendida pues no esperaba encontrarse con su peliazul en ese lugar.

La rubia se paró en seco al escuchar el nombre proveniente de los labios de su amiga, pues sería quien era la cita de Shizuru, sin más se volteo, clavo su mirada en ese verde esmeralda y la mandibula casi se le cae – ¡Tu delincuente! – Porque rayos me viene a decir delincuente, no soy nada de eso – bastante enojada la ojiverde frunciendo el ceño.

Preguntas porque, todavía, Shizuru- volteo a mirar a su amiga, no pensé que estabas con esta tipa – señalándola con el dedo – Haruka que ocurre, por que le tratas así – Si porque si nunca la he visto – no se cual de ustedes dos tiene mala memoria, se te olvida Natsuki como nos trataste y especialmente a Shizuru

Natsuki tenía un rostro de sorpresa pues no entendía nada de nada lo que la rubia hablaba – fue agarraa de los hombros por Haruka quien le soltó un par de palabras

Mira ojitos verdes hace 3 años atrás, tu viniste corriendo pidiendo ayuda por alguien que se estaba muriendo, no la salvamos y tú nos criticaste por haber sido estudiantes que aún somos, te tendimos una mano cuando nadie más lo hizo! – QUE! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo la peli azul y Shizuru, Haruka dijo- luego observó a Natsuki y algo en sus mente hizo conexión.

" _Porfavor, ayudemeeeee, Raaan, ellaaaa…..- decía entre sollozos – dime donde es ahora! – le dijo con voz firme – Haruka ¡te necesito vamos! – sin más preámbulos corrieron a la habitación 215 …__**la chica que solicito ayuda era más baja que yo, ojos verde esmeralda, su cabellera azulada, voz ronca y un tanto sexy-**_

"_La doctora que le pedí ayuda, __**era alta, esbelta, ojos rojos como dos hermosos rubíes, cabello castaño holgado un poco más debajo de sus hombros"**_

No puedo creer Fujino que estabas con esta tipa que te trató tan mal – Ara, ara, Haruka-chan, pero no te molestes, no me recordaba de ella hasta ahora – lo mismo digo – el nerviosismo de Natsuki se notaba al hablar y su rubor no podía ocultarlo – Lo siento Shizuru…no quise tratarte así, - Esta bien Mi Natsuki, _"esperen dijo MI Natsuki, oí bien, me quiere para ella..siiiiii " _todos cometemos errores y bien a que venías – Oh cierto Reito me envio para pedirle dinero a usted y bueno que pasara lo que el tenía para comprar Cera depilatoria – ¿Cera? – haruka incrédula de lo que escuchaba miro a Fujino en busca de respuestas- para que quieres cera Natsuki – Pues tengo una paciente, tenemos…y se cayó en unos cactus y está llena de espinas, sus padres no permitieron la anestecia y queda mucho aún la niña llora y llora, se me ocurrio esa idea y Reito la acepto.

Por cierto soy Haruka Suzushiro, Natsuki…Bubuzuque dame el dinero iré a comprar yo, encárguense de esa niña, nos vemos.

Sin más se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas, mirándose a los ojos, sin decir una palabra, el silencio estaba un tanto incomodo hasta que la morena decidió romper el hielo.

Shizuru yo…-agacho la cabella para esconder su vergüenza

Tu nada Natsuki, discúlpame tu a mi…me gustaría que empezaramos de cero, note pediré que quites de tu mente lo sucedido a noche, lo sabrás pronto, enserio..solo dame tiempo si – se paró de su escritorio acercándose a la morena, con su mano le tomó de la barbilla clavando sus rubies en ese mar esmeralda que tenía enfrente – Perdoname Nat-su-ki – Yo..yo…- Shhh pus uno de sus dedos en los labios, la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a subir, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, a Shizuru se le secaron los labios, se le antojaban tanto esos labios de la peliazul, por la otra parte Natsuki con lentitud fue levantando una de sus manos tocando rozando la mejilla de Shizuru y acercándose depositando por fin el ansiado beso, los corazones de ambas latían con rapidez a un solo compás,a la ojiverde estaba nerviosa pero se calmó al sentir unos brazos rodearle el cuello, tan en su mundo se encontraban que no sintieron la perilla girarse

Permiso doc FUJINO! – exclamo la pelirroja – NATSUKI! – dijo Tate, los gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos hicieron que se separan de golpe mirándose de reojo tragando fuertemente saliva - Ara, Nao-chan y compañía- Ta..Tate – Yuuki-sempai….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : **Los personajes pertenecen a Sunrise, solo los tomo prestaditos je je je

* * *

><p>Maldición Kuga pero qué diablos haces y tu Fujino es MI ALUMNA! Después de las practicas todo lo que quieran!, Natsuki Kuga vete al estar de enfermeras ahora! – gritaba Nao<p>

Ara Yuuki-san no debería gritarle así a Mi Novia – mirando de reojo a la peli azul, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro mientras que las tres personas restantes se les caían la mandíbula al escuchar las palabras "Mi Novia"

Eh!- exclamaron Tate y Nao mientras que Natsuki intentaba hilar palabras..- No no..no..no..noviaa….yo…yoo..tu…..tu..yooo no…noo..vi..novia… ..co..como..cu..cu..cuan..do..yo..yo…tu – Ya Natsuki no te pongas nerviosa, solo debes tener cuidado. tu carrera y posible trabajo están en juego mujer- le decía Tate dándole una palmada en la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla, Shizuru no podía evitar reírse mientras que Nao las miraba perpleja no podía creer nada de nada.- y a ti que te ha pasado? – Solo un rasguño

Mouu Natsuki porque es así, ya se le olvido lo de anoche, la declaración de amor que hizo? – Fingiendo un sollozo se llevó ambas manos al rostro – ¿Eh? Los colores se le vinieron al rostro trataba de recordar algo que dijiese quizás dormida?..o algo…pero…Yo – Tranquila Natsuki, era una broma, disculpa mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino y tu debes ser Tate no? – Si.._"¿Fujino?, ese tipo hablo de una tal Fujino y que estaba aquí…o no…ese tipo no me gusto para nada, quizás quiere atentar con esta doctora..pero a quien le digo, a ella…no la conozco..será mejor que converse luego de esto con Natsuki_"

Bueno Fujino, te traigo a Tate que fue golpeado por un idiota en el baño – Menos mal que era un rasguño – decía la morena frunciendo el ceño – luego tenemos que hablar Fujino, Kuga al estar de enfermeras por segunda vez ahora! – si si…

Ven Tate déjame examinar tu nariz, lamento que hayas presenciado eso – sonriendo de medio lado.

Ah, no no se preocupe…me alegra que Natsuki-san tenga contacto sea amoroso o no con otra persona, y si es amoroso me parece genial, le hacía falta salir de su soledad igual..desde la noche del bar que la veo animada.

¿En serio? – "_Desde esa noche que pasan cosas entre nosotras, seré yo su cambio de animo…y que soledad" – _Si – porque se refirió a que saliera de su soledad, solo si se puede saber.

Bueno, pues..lo poco y nada que sé..es que..desde pequeña ha sufrido.. perdió a alguien hace tiempo que fue su pareja y no ha estado con nadie más, pues solo la quiere a ella…y no confía en casi nadie…solo en Mai, Yuuki-sempai y yo, supongo usted también doc..

Ya veo . ..Tate-san por lo que veo..tu nariz esta impecable, solo ruptura de un par de vasos sanguíneos que te causo el sangramiento, pero nada grave, pídele a algunas de tus compañeras que te haga un aseo nasal y para el dolor y/o inflamación aquí tienes la receta para Ibuprofeno, para que la pidas a la farmacia del Hospital. – Gracias Doctora Fujino.

En la sala de estar de enfermeras solo era un griterío de una profesora con su alumna, persona que pasaba cerca se alejaba, sentían un aura negativa dentro de ese lugar, la pequeña peli azul no hallaba donde esconderse, le hubiese bastado con un "**No quiero que lo vuelvas hacer en práctica"** no un "**Maldita cachorra, como se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez, tu carrera, tu trabajo, tu oportunidad, mentirosa además, con razón querías el número de Fujino, solo te la quieres cenar, cachorro, cachorro…que haré contigo…cual será tu castigo más digno….y con ella por dios…como….como..ustedes….dos….no piensas las consecuencias de tus actos….menos mal que las vi yo y Yuuchi, nadie más…ay dios! Parecían perros apareados que no se despegaban, si no hubiésemos gritado…ashh KUGA, KUGA! **

¿Terminaste araña?- dijo la ojiverde casi en susurro, ni ganas de levantar la voz quería – Yuuki-sempai para ti cachorra. Dime cómo, dónde, y desde cuando ustedes se conocen.

La noche del bar K.O, me fue a dejar a casa y luego baje a despedirla y no pude evitar besarla…luego ocurrio cuando comenzó hacerme clases..el día que me llamaste porque iba tarde…este..pues…anoche..ella fue la que me hizo este corte – llevando su mano a la mejilla, recordando ese momento.

Natsuki, ¿Shizuru te ha dicho algo? – Uhmm, algo como que – No sé…de su vida – Uhmm, no lo creo..solo dijo ahora que recuerdo antes que llegaran ustedes "**lo sabrás pronto, solo dame tiempo.." – **no sé a que se refería..mm ya veo.

Natsuki – en tono serio se acercó a la peliazul tomandola de la barbilla clavando su verde mirar en la morena – escucha bien lo que te diré, si Shizuru dejó que entraras en su vida, por más de par de horas, siéntete privilegiada, me alegra por ella y por ti también…pobre de ti que le hagas daño porque seré yo quien te dé una buena dosis de tu propia medicina, me fui una vez por estudios y no …no…- su voz se quebró – no pu..pude ayudarla…-lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos - llegue tarde..logré..cur..curar heridas físicas…de verdad Natsuki, cuida de ella, lejos la mejor persona que puedas conocer, quien no daría todo para tenerla de novia para toda la vida..protegela, yo las protegeré a ustedes dos, lo prometo solo hazla feliz Natsuki Kuga, es lo único que te pediré no quiero perderte pero si llegases a dañarla haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por no haberlo hecho antes para hacerte pagar..no..no quiero que vuelva a sufrir – cayó al suelo llevando sus manos al rostro, llevaba mucho tiempo culpándose por no haber estado cuando más se le necesitaba, ¿sentía culpa? Si, pero a la Castaña no le importó al final llego a su lado, para cuidarla..sentía tristeza y felicidad, veía a su amiga sonreir, estar con alguien, sabía que Natsuki daría lo mejor de si, pero tenía miedo al igual que su amiga y el resto…sobretodo..si Sergey estaba cerca de nuevo y quizás la hermana aparecería, ¿matrimonio?,esa palabra se vino a su mente, sin más se paró de ahí le comunico a Kuga que notificara que todos se verían mañana a las 8:00 durante 3 semanas por ahora habían terminado, necesitaba ir hablar con Shizuru, no podía perder más tiempo aun teniendo de su lado ya que el otro se encontraba en la cárcel quizás…

Cierta peli azul, no conseguía salir del asombro, por primera vez veía a su amiga Nao, llorar, quebrarse de esa forma, que era lo que intentó decirle, no estuvo para ayudar..llegó tarde..curar heridas físicas, las palabras de Shizuru "lo sabrás pronto, solo dame tiempo, muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta, necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo…y quienes eran esos tipos de la noche del bar, Sergey, y la cabeza hueca de Tomoe, sin duda Shizuru no se sintió en su zona de confort con ellos…tendrán que ver con su pasado..que le pasó a Fujino-san…tampoco estaba en sus planes hacerla sufrir, al contrario, quería todo de ella, si es posible pasar a su lado por toda la vida…ni con su difunto primer amor, sentía tales sentimientos…no podía quedar de brazos cruzados, Yuuki la había dejado sola en la sala, fue a reunir a sus compañeros, dándoles la información, fue a buscar sus cosas para encontrarse con su gran compañero Tate, de partida quería saber porque y por quien fue golpeado.

¡Tate! – Tate! – gritaba cierta morena alzando su mano para captar la atención de su amigo – Natsuki, pensé que te ibas a quedar esperando a tu doctorcita – pegándole con el codo en su brazo – No, por hoy fue mucho ven te llevo a casa en mi motocicleta, quiero hablar contigo – Yo también, entonces vamos.

Arrancaron a toda velocidad, Tate vivía tan solo a unas 2 cuadras más de la Universidad, aparcaron en los estacionamientos, era un pequeño apartamento, contaba con una habitación, un baño y una sala que servía de cocina, living y estudio.

Ten, lanzándole una bebida a la morena - Diablos, la doctora dijo que no tenía nada, pero duele mucho.

Me quieres decir cómo te ocurrió eso – sin duda alguna Natsuki estaba preocupada, quien te pega de la nada.

Fui al baño, y pues..espera como dijiste que se llamaba tu chica – etto.. – imposible de ocultar un pequeño rubor de sus mejillas, Shizuru Fujino ¿por?

Ya..bueno había un tipo, era estatura baja el idiota pero no me daba buena espina, el cabello era blanco joven, tenía mucha fuerza…pues lo oí hablar con su hermana supongo, pues decía si "hermanita" le contaba que iba a vigilar a Fujino-san supongo hablaba de tu novia – que no somos novias! – lo serán espera y veras, no interrumpas! – dijo fingiendo molestia, en verdad trataba de recordar todos los detalles – menciono algo de un papel de matrimonio que Fujino pedía eso, cosas así..en verdad si intentaba algo fuese tú chica o no pobre de ella, me daba un ligero temor.

Natsuki escuchaba atentamente el relato de su amigo, sin embargo comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor en su pecho, una punzada aguda lo cual preocupo al rubio –

-¿Estás bien? Natsuki..oye

-Si, si debe ser el stress del día ¿no? – gracias por contarme y no digas nada a nadie.

-Confía en mí, igual debe ser otra persona la tal Fujino, dedícate a pasarla bien con ella.

-Cla...claro

-Además este golpe me lo dio porque tropecé y lo empuje, lo vuelvo a ver me las pagará – No intentes nada estúpido – pero me golpeo, casi rompe mi nariz.- Eres becado Tate, no tienes como pagar la Universidad, pasó y ya, nada que hacer, es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

Tomó las llaves, llegó hasta el aparcamiento, su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Shizuru, lo cual le sacó una gran sonrisa "_**Nat – su – ki, jamás pensé que trabajaríamos juntas, es bastante sexy tenerte como mi enfermera personal, podríamos hacer esto y aquello con tu traje **__– con tales palabras un rubor asomo a sus mejillas – __**nos vemos mañana, discúlpame por decir que eras mi novia fufufu.**__ – jeje..Shizuru…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quisiera disculparme, tuve problemas con el internet, y no pude subir el capitulo ayer Domingo, disculpen si es un poco corto, pero aquí esta lo prometido es deuda y además subiré el siguiente cap en recompensa, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, me animan a seguir, y pues dejen sus reviews siempre es bueno saber que opinan :D ! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí**** esta el siguiente capitulo por haber demorado en publicar el otro, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews! :D :D gracias por todo.**

* * *

><p>Ya era atardecer, el sol se estaba escondiendo para dar paso a una noche hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna y un cielo estrellado, el día había sido agotador, muchas cosas pasaron, debía descansar prepararse para un nuevo día, mientras que en otro lugar, se encontraban 5 amigos disfrutando un par de copas después del agotador día, en Bar K.O.<p>

-¿A quién le enviabas un mensaje de sexo? – Decía la rubia – de Texto Haruka-chan. – eso, eso.

-Fufufu, nada más que a mi Natsuki – sin duda tienes buen gusto Shizuru-san – le dijo con tono divertido Reito.

-gracias Reito, - es increíble que no te acordaras Bubuzuque- Ara, la vi por un par de minutos Haruka, como iba a recordarla, tenía vagos recuerdos, jamás pensé que sería ella - Primero que nada, de los aquí presentes todos la conocemos ¿no? O más bien se recordaron de ella - Yo nunca la vi antes- interrumpió el único hombre de la noche – Es mi alumna, o ¿no?…acaso la conocí antes ¿no? – Decía una pelirroja que ya iba en la décima copa de sake, por lo que recordar se le hacía más difícil– Tu misma nos fuiste hace 3 años avisar del doctor de neurocirugía necesitaba vernos, fue cuando reprobaron a Shizuru y no a mí – mencionaba con un claro gesto de molestia la rubia.

- Eso ya paso Haruka, estamos bien todos juntos, Nao ya es una profesional la mejor enfermera sin duda y es mi arsenalera, tu Haruka Yukino y Reito están por terminar en grandes especialidades, aunque tengo una intriga desde cuando te interesó tanto la ginecología Haruka-chan –lo decía en tono burlón- a callar Fujino, no responderé eso…

- yo, en mi 5to año, pero si pasó con calificación perfecta todos las residencias el próximo año tendré un par de asignaturas de 6to pero cursaré como 7mo año y podré escoger la especialidad – debes agregar Fujino-san que estás con alguien – dijo Yukino con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Ara ara es verdad, aunque me siento mal.. – lo dijo con un dejo de tristesa en su voz, todos guardaron silencio.

- Al parecer no he superado del todo, lo que ha pasado, más aún cuando Sergey ha vuelto aparecer – ¡que sergey que! Interrumpio la rubia con un grito que provoco en todas las personas se callaran en el bar – Callate frentona y es cucha decía Nao. – Lo siento – pero que sumisa te tienen buen trabajo Yukino – le guiñó un ojo el chico.

- No he podido olvidar, osea..un par de cosas, quizás situaciones provocan que recuerde sucesos, si vieron Natsuki tenía un parche de corazón en su cara, fui la culpable de eso, cuando estábamos pasando de la 2da o 3era fase ya ni se..me acordé de lo que intentó Sergey e incluso llegue a ver su cara, hice el quite y le pase a cortar con la lámpara el rostro bello de mi Natsuki, y si Haruka, Sergey apareció, no sé si Nina está..

- Disculpa que interrumpa Shizuru, pero como era Sergey? – preguntaba la pelirroja mientras recordaba las facciones del tpo que golpeo a Tate que debía ser él.

- Ara, pues..de estatura baja, pelo blanco, hay que admitir que tiene fuerza ¿por?

-Te acuerdas de mi alumno Tate – si – fue golpeado no podía lograr recordar el nombre pero con tus descripciones era él, estoy segura, para mi suerte apareció un guardia se lo llevó detenido…Disculpen – interrumpio la chica de anteojos – pero podrían ponerme al día con el tal Sergey – Oh claro yo contaré Yukino – decía la rubía.

Un idiota, Yukino, un malnacido al igual que toda su familia…te contaré quien es el y su familia, pero el resto no podrá salir de mi boca, solo de Shizuru. – al decir esto último le miró fijamente. Pueden confiar en mi – sonriéndole causando un leve sonrojo en la rubia.

_**Él es Sergey Wang, el hijo mayor de la familia Wang, cuyo padre maneja las más importantes empresas tecnológicas y algunos Buffet de abogados, y pertenecieron a uno de los clanes Yakuza…nadie más sabe de esto último, se han mantenido al margen. Él estudiaba medicina en la Universidad de Fuuka, especialidad cardiología al igual que Reito Kanzaki, su hermana menor es Nina Wang, enfermera y está realizando maestrías en el extranjero por dos meses creo, Shizuru es su reemplazo….- **_Yo soy el reemplazo de Nina – dijo la castaña como no creyéndoselo – Pensé que sabías Bubuzuque, y si lo eres, me enteré después creí que estabas al tanto – Pues no – dijo tajante.- Lo siento…- No importa prosigue.

_**La familia Wang es multimillonaria, a raíz de trabajos corruptos, venta de drogas, tráfico ilegal de alcohol y otras cosas, etc – **_Esta información se la propiné yo Yukino-san ya que tuve una relación con Nina, supe de todo eso – ya veo

_**Como decía La familia Wang es multimillonaria, su padre Feredic Wang era el líder del Clan Rengo uno de los más poderosos, casi intocables, quien se metía con ellos, resultaban asesinados, o que se yo, Nina a través de un testamento fue considerada la heredera para optener el puesto más alto y Sergey quedo bajo ella, no se llevan muy bien, pero este es capaz de manipularla de una forma increíble…al final de desligaron de ello por opción de Nina, mucho tiempo después…**_

_**Cantidades de dinero manipulan a diestra siniestra, muchos de ello es tráfico, ventas ilegales, como te había dicho.**_

Y en que entra Fujino-san - Pues ahí voy.

_**Cuando íbamos en la prestigiosa Preparatoria de Fuuka Gakuen, estudiaba Nina, una chica de estatura baja, atlética, timida, pero tan peligrosa como una víbora, se enamoró perdidamente de Shizuru, en ese entonces esta última estaba en una relación, de la cual fue utilizada para sacar dinero.**_

_**La familia Fujino, es la más millonaria e importante de Japón, su procedencia es de Kyoto, son muy queridos, excelentes personas, pero jamás apoyaron a Shizuru por el hecho que le gustaban las mujeres, pasó a vivir a los dormitorios, sus padres la echaron de casa, quedó muy dañada de esa relación y Nina intentó todo para captar su atención, terminaron juntas…vivió el peor de los infiernos Yukino, junto con Nina y Sergey, no le deseo eso a nadie…y yo..no..pude hacer nada…lo lamento pero no puedo, me duele recordar todo lo que vi en ella.**_

Está bien Haruka-chan, debemos cuidarla entonces ¿no crees? – tomando de la mano a la peli rubia – quien sonrio de medio lado.

Creo que es mi turno de hablar, te contaré todo lo que pasó pero necesito otra botella de sake para eso – Hey Shizuru aquí estamos todos para cuidarte, no dejaremos que te pase nada – pero el alcohol hará que me duela menos – no será más – dijo Reito irónicamente – En mi tiene efecto contrario.

_**Bueno…en mi primera relación fue cuando les hice saber a mis padres que me gustaban las mujeres, ninguno lo acepto, me echaron de casa, como era la Presidenta del Centro Estudiantil, solicite un cuarto en los dormitorios, conocí a Nina, ella intentó de todo para captar mi atención, llamadas, regalos, comida preparada por ella, todo absolutamente todo comencé a sentir cosas, aún tenía miedo pues mi anterior pareja me era infiel, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez…llegue a tal punto de cegarme por Nina..**_

_**Con los años me di cuenta de los trabajos que realizaban para tener tanto lujo, tardé exactamente 4 meses para que se desligaran de los Yakuzas.**_

_**Posteriormente a eso, jamás llegue al punto de tener relaciones intimidas con Nina, sabía muy bien que ella lo deseaba, pero no me encontraba aún para dar ese paso muy todo el amor, no podía, entonces ella comenzó a desconfiar de mí, pensando en que le era infiel, jamás fue así, ella me gritaba todos los días, me decía que era estúpida, imbécil, zorra, etc..me seguía a todos lados, cuando solo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto ahí estaba, me forzaba a intimidar, jamás me dejé, me prohibió hablarle a Haruka y Reito, ellos iban conmigo mis amigos, a Nao la conocí en la universidad…**_

La trataba muy mal Yukino – Interrumpió Reito cerrando la mano en un puño – Reito…- _**le bajo la autoestima hasta el punto que mi hermosa amiga se sentía ¡Horrible! ¿puedes creerlo?, supe al año después que Nina solicitó vivir en el mismo dormitorio para controlarla, me conto después que había notado cosas desagradables en ella, y que no quería convivir a su lado pero la presiono de tal forma que termino accediendo, Yukino… mi amiga vivió un infierno al lado de esa mujer… fue tal distanciamiento que el último año de preparatoria con Haruka tomamos riendas y hablamos a escondidas con Shizuru un poco más y no acaba los estudios, los dos nos sorprendimos al vernos, su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos ya no brillaban con esa misma intensidad que al principio, sus rubíes estaban apagados, sufría mucho y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, la convencimos que terminará, mostrándole unas fotos comprometedoras de Nina con otras chicas. Podía mirarla aguantarse el llanto en ocasiones y eso me partía el alma, Nina le decía que en su ausencia se suicidaría pero era para Shizuru.**_ – Reito comenzaba a sollozar al recordar viles momentos., sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya, era su gran amiga castaña.

Tranquilo Reito, por más que digan que no me ayudaron, si lo hicieron gracias a todos en verdad – decía mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento. – _**Yukino, recién al primer año de Universidad terminé con Nina, su hermano se había quedado en Fuuka, jamás dejé que Nina se enterara de mi lugar de estudios, llegó el segundo año, cómo Sergey se enteró dónde estudiaba,no lo sé, me siguió hasta mi apartamento…Nao se había ido a Australia en un curso, Reito y Haruka estaban en Kyoto y Osaka,**_ - llegábamos durante la madrugada – acotó la rubia. - _**técnicamente estaba sola, me sentí indefensa…Siempre me miraba con otros ojos, sus palabras retumbaron durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza**_ "_Por qué terminaste con mi hermanita – me cansé de ella, ya no la amo, no me obligaré a sentir algo por ella, así que hazme y hazte el favor de largarte – No, tú y yo debemos saldar cuentas – que dices" – __**Intentó sobre pasarse conmigo, me comenzó a besar a tocar, yo forcejee, tenía mucha fuerza**_, "_Tranquila que lo disfrutaras" –_ _**me rehusé y él me golpeo en la cabeza, quedé aturdida , se sacó la correa y la azotó en mi espalda, estaba ensagrentada y con muchas marcas - Había recordado en una milésima de segundo que detrás del respaldo de la cama, tenía un arma de electrochoque así que alce mi brazo lo tomé y se lo puse en el cuello, le di tal descarga que salí corriendo, él quedó tirado en el suelo, llamé a Reito y conseguí comunicarme, los fui a esperar en la estación de buses, mis padres cambiaron sus números, no contestaban, llamé a la policía, quedó con reclusión nocturna y firma diaria, no logré meterlo a la cárcel…**_ Cuanto lamento todo Shizuru-san – decía la castaña de lentes, sentía un profundo dolor. – No te preocupes ya no vivo ahí, de hecho vivo a 2 cuadras de los apartamentos de Natsuki fufufu que queda al otro extremo donde viví – Ya veo. – Todos vivimos en el mismo piso – dijo la rubia.

Yo fui quien le hizo las curaciones a Shizuru de lo que ese idiota le hizo – el curso que fui a hacer era de curaciones avanzadas, me faltaban dos semanas, pero Haruka se contactó conmigo y pedí el primer vuelo devuelta a Japón, utilicé lo último de lo último, ni se le notan las cicatrices, sólo una tenues línea – dijo la pelirroja – y te lo agradezco Nao-chan – decía la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa, lo que provoco un sonrojo en la otra chica.

Ahora que recuerdo, lo de matrimonio, si en un momento creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado, con mi puño y letra escribí dejando mi firma en ese documento, al otro día estaba todo desordenado – lo que te dijo que se casarían, él debe tener ese maldito papel entonces- acotó Reito frunciendo el ceño – Ara debe ser ¿no?

-Entonces Bubuzuque, si Sergey tiene ese documento, querrá que te cases con su hermana, sólo lo conseguirán si hablan con tus padres, a ellos solo le interesa el dinero y los Wong tienen demasiado, querrán aceptar y forzarte, debemos evitar que den con tu familia.

- No creo que den con el paradero, ni siquiera yo pude dar con ellos – dijo la oji rubi con un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras..

Bueno chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, de momento pensemos que nada ocurrirá y Shizuru, trata de salir con Natsuki te sentará bien conocerla, así podrás explicarle todo, se ve que es buena chica, además una vocación de servicio única, diría que será el reemplazo de Nao como arsenalera jajaja – Oye muchachito ken! Yo soy única, Kuga será buena pero no tanto – Recuerda que el alumno siempre supera al maestro – ya ya ya, vámonos.

Era cerca de la media noche, todos se dirigían al departamento, como había dicho Haruka, todos vivían en el 6to piso, cada uno en la habitación contigua a la de ojirubi, ninguno quería dejarla sola, no con todo lo que sucedío, la noche estaba clara, los hacía sentir a todos en paz y tranquilidad.

Shizuru al llegar a su habitación, se despojó de sus ropas, tomo una ducha y se dirigió a su cama para dormir, contar todo le hizo quitarse un peso de encima, pero faltaba su peli azul, quería decirle, además le tenía tanto cariño en eso su celular suena avisando por un mensaje - ¿Quién será? – _"Shizuru, que tengas buenas noches, descansa, me dio gusto verte hoy, te extraño, un beso"- _Que tierna es mi Natsuki fufufu le enviaré de vuelta

Brrp – Brrp uhm un mensaje de Shizuru _"Okinni Natsuki, mouu solo un beso, yo quiero más besos de los tuyo, quiero más de t, solo a ti…también te extraño, besos"_

Ambas tenían una sonrisa, pensando la una en la otra, viviendo tan cerca y lejos a la vez, Morfeo las llamo a que se fundieran en un sueño, para reponer energías de un ajetreado día se les venía en un par de horas.

Buenas noches mi Natsuki…

Buenas noches Shizuru…


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Hola hola, a mis queridas lectoras y lectores, les tengo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que en verdad agradezco y aprecio sus comentarios, opiniones, de verdad muchisimas gracias a guest! si si subi capitulos dobles, además de recomensa por el retraso de haber actualizado, pues se vino la imaginación jajajaja - shenil no te preocupes, cuando puedas leer y tus comentarios me animan mucho, me gusta mucho que te agrade la historia como va tomando curso, gracias por leerme cariño :) - arkeyangel gracias por tus palabras y si se vienen muchas cosas mucho Shiznat y ´problemas OH! - Cotti! lindas palabras gracias, espero no haber tardado en actualizar jejejej, muchos cariños y abrazos para aquellos que me leen, que tengan un buen fin de semana, sin mas retraso aqui un nuevo cap...:D :D :D**_

_**Disclaimer **_Shizuru y natsuki pertenecen a sunrise! solo las tome prestaditas jijiji_

* * *

><p>Llegaba un día, la misma rutina de siempre de una peli azul toparse con Mai durante la mañana, esta vez fue Natsuki quien decidió sacar la conversación de la noche pasada, aclarando todo, pues Mai estaba indecisa no comprendía la situación de la noche pasada, quien le hizo que a quien.<p>

Natsuki arreglaste todo ya ¿no?

Si. Tengo ganas de invitarla – decía sonriente mientras se llevaba un sándwich de lechuga con extra mayonesa.

A no, no quiero griteríos y sangre otra vez – No …si no será así, empezaremos de cero eso me dijo ella..

Igual se ve que es muy buena persona Natsuki, ve paso a paso con ella, porque sé que tú tuviste la culpa la noche pasada.

Ya me disculpe! – frunciendo el ceño - Mai..y tenías razón – mirándola fijamente

¿En qué Nat?

Una amiga de ella, una frentona, nos hizo recordar a ambas que ya nos habíamos conocido, ella fue quien intentó salvar a Ran hace 3 años.

Waaa en serio, mi intuición femenina no me falla, lo sé , lo sé, te dejo Natsuki, tengo examen temprano y necesito repasar unas cosas, nos vemos a la tarde, que tengas un excelente día – dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga.

Gracias Mai a ti también que te vaya muy bien, nos vemos…invita a Mikoto para esta tarde, te parece si vamos al cine.

Gran idea Natsuki, por mensaje nos hablamos, adiós.

Ahhh, bueno nada más que hacer aquí, ordenaré y me iré, tengo tiempo de sobra – se paraba recogiendo los platillos de comida, luego cayo tendida en el sofá "Shizuru…sin duda eres hermosa, ya quiero verte, prometo no hacerte sufrir, lo prometo, y seré la mejor ¿ves cómo cumplo mis promesa Ran? te extraño..." – sumida en sus pensamiento la hora le pasó rápida y de tener tiempo de sobra, se atrasó – Demonios!

A las afuera del Hospital se encontraba su compañero Tate junto con el resto del grupo, esperando a la peliazul que llegó atrasada 10 minutos, se le entregó una hoja con preguntas relacionadas a lo hecho el día anterior, sin duda Nao quería reprobar a más de alguno, a lo que salió de la examinación, se topó con Kanzaki.

Hola Dr. Kanzaki

Hola Natsuki-chan – dedicándole una gentil sonrisa – Tan distraída que andas, llegaste tarde

Uhmm si, es que tuve unos problemillas es todo, por cierto – alcanzando al paso del Dr. – la niña de ayer..

Debo agradecer tu gran idea, Haruka se dedicó a calentar la cera, y le sacamos todas las espinas, la trasladamos a Pediatría, puedes ir a verla si deseas, es el 6to piso debe encontrarse en Segunda Infancia del Ala Este del Hospital.

Gracias, cuando termine aquí lo haré – Por cierto Nat-chan – Si doctor- uhmm "_debería decirle que se le olvidó el quiz de ayer con Shizuru? O prepararla en pleno pabellón y mencionarle eso…_Acompañame hacer una operación de rutina.

Que! En serio, quiere usted que le acompañe Dr. Kanzaki – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción

Je je je, por supuesto, quiero enseñarte unas cosas, miraras solamente, vamos entonces.

Ya en pleno pabellón comenzaba el interrogatorio de Kanzaki hacia Natsuki, pues sabía de memoria las cosas que le preguntaría, increíblemente todos obtuvieron calificación roja, no pasaron los 30 puntos tenía esperanzas en que la peliazul obtuviese un azul, en lo posible un 100.

Muy bien Natsuki-chan, ya que estamos aquí que se debe de hacer – preguntó sin hacer nada aún, pues el paciente todavía no lo llevaban al pabellón.

Colocarse mascarilla y gorro, posteriormente realizar el lavado de manos quirúrgicos que es hasta el pliegue del codo.

Excelente Nat-chan – a todo esto tu sabes que tu profesora Nao Yuuki es arsenalera

Uhm, no no lo sabía – Si mira ella se autocontrato para Shizuru, pues en este Hospital si observas son longevos la gran mayoría, otros también jóvenes, ambos no dejan en su totalidad la participación de los practicantes e internos de enfermería, medicina y cualquier otro profesional, es algo que aún no captan, Nao ayudó mucho a Shizuru con las operaciones, se las sabe de memoria, todas..

Wow no tenía idea doctor – por cierto que operación realizará

A pues una colecistectomía y eso es – extirpación de la vesicula biliar – producto de? _"Hasta el momento vas bien Natsuki tienes la misma calificación que tus compañeros(…_)

Así pasó la hora entre operar e interrogar, Natsuki conocía muy bien todo, lo sabía la revés y derecho, todo fue un éxito, la morena acompañó a Kanzaki hasta la familia para notificar que la operación fue un éxito sin complicaciones.

Gracias por la experiencia Dr. – la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro era incomparable

De nada Natsuki, déjame decirte que con esto pasarás el examen de Shizuru

¿Examen? – preguntaba con ligero temor – Vaya Natsuki-chan, sí que estas distraída, ayer tenías clases con ella y no asististe, me lo dijo esta mañana, hubo examen, les fue pésimo a tus compañeros, pues ninguno estudio, así que ve con ella, y tranquila, pensó que estarías agotada por todo lo sucedido ayer.

Gra…gracias – Y llámame Reito para la próxima, está bien, nos vemos Natsuki y cuida de mi querida Shizuru – guiñándole el ojo mientras se marchaba.

Cierto como pude olvidar el exámen, estaba tan metida en el asunto de lo ocurrido con Tate, que en verdad se me olvidó que tenía clases, por dios, que me pasa, no soy así…Natsuki ENFOCA! Si la araña se entera me dará otro regaño ni que fuera mi madre, es igualita a Ma pero esta es capaz de pegarme si es necesario uffff

**En el campus de la Universidad**

Ashuuuuu – que ocurre Mai- preguntaba una chica que yacía entre las piernas de una pelirroja – creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí Mikoto, no sé porque creo que es Natsuki ¬¬ - Natsuki-san, es agradable y te quiere mucho como para hablar mal de ti – Ay Mikoto, tienes razón, oye por cierto te gustaría ir al cine, tu, Natsuki, Shizuru-san y yo? – si si, donde vaya Mai iré – decía mientras se fundían en un cálido abrazo.

Toc-Toc

Adelante – alzaba la voz para ser escuchada detrás de la puerta.

Permiso Shizuru – Ara ara, Natsuki-chan que alegría verte – se levantó de su asiento para tomarla por la cintura y besarla en los labios.

Para mi también Shizuru, pues venía a disculparme – alejándose un poco.

Pero Nat, si ya hablamos de eso, te dije que fue una equivocación de mi parte – extrañándose de la lejanía de su ojiverde.

No,no,no…es sobre ayer…pues…olvidé la clase y que había exámen.

Ara, me extraño que no estuvieses, pero hiciste un buen trabajo ayer, gracias a tu trabajo yo pude terminar el mío – demostrando una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la morena.

Si, pero quiero hacer el examen

Bueno Natsuki, entonces toma asiento a mi lado y te daré la hoja, si llega un paciente me ocuparé de él y tu sigue en lo tuyo esta bien – Si gracias..

Gracias a ti, mi Natsuki…puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre el exámen, pero tendrás menos tiempo para responder

Ahhhh ¡! Enserio – haciendo un puchero – Si, como castigo solo tendrás 15 minutos, a tus compañeros le di 1 hora y no respondían nada…

Esta bien..uff..será

Resignada comenzó a realizar el examen que había preparado Shizuru, sin duda era fácil, pero las preguntas eran capciosas, solo el que prestaba atención y estudiaba comprendía todo lo que había ahí en la hoja, pero sentir la observación de unos ojos rojos como el fuego, no conseguía que se concentrara, menos si comenzaban a soplar cerca de su oreja, lamerla y morderla, cuya lengua comenzaba a descender hasta llegar al cuello dejando una leve marca de "este territorio es mío", ya pasaban 10 minutos y la hoja a medio escribir, sabía todo lo que entraba en ella, Reito le había preguntado todo lo había en ese examen, sus hormonas estaban aceleradas, su cuerpo pedía placer, su mente un "termina el examen luego lo que quieras"…La castaña consciente de lo que estaba provocando en la peli azul, se detuvo para ir a buscar más hojas clínicas de nuevos pacientes, dándole tiempo de responder todo.

Listo ya terminé

Vaya Natsuki, eres rápida, déjame atender a la paciente y te reviso el examen, qué opinas?

Está bien, espero fuera – No…no quédate por favor – nadie se podía negar a esa carita de cachorrito abandonado (si bien es típica de Natsuki pero Shizuru opto por hacerla) – Pase srta Lin.

Aprovecharé de enviarle un mensaje a Mai

**Brrpp –Brrp – "Mai aún no pregunto a Shizuru, pero por tu parte que opina Mikoto? Tuve doble examen T_T pasé todo :D creo jaja"**

**Brrp- Brrp – "Si Mikoto acepto de inmediato: D , nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 7, yo salgo a las 6 de clases, mi adicta al ramen también jeje, adiós Natsuki, suerte con Shizuru-san besos"**

-Este Shizuru, quería preguntarte algo.. – Si dime Natsuki – mientras seguía examinando a su paciente

-Te gustaría salir conmigo y mi amiga Mai, esta tarde al cine

-Claro que me gustaría mi Natsuki – _**bien srta Lin, sin duda alguna, usted tiene bronquitis, según me dijo ya serian 5 veces, por lo tanto ya es un tema crónico, miré tome estos antibióticos, durante 7 días dos capsulas cada 12 horas, coma antes de tomárselo para que no le dañe el estómago, le estoy dando esta dosis, para matar a ese bichito que tiene y acuda a control en el consultorio**__ – Gracias Doctora, usted si que escucha a los pacientes, y su novia es muy buena moza, que sean felices, adiós. _Cuyas palabras causaron un sonrojo en ambas chicas y sonrisas solo para ellas.

-Bien Natsuki revisaré ahora tu examen.

Ok..espero que me haya ido bien – Estará por verse fufufu _"vaya respuestas concretas, explica todo, se nota que maneja los contenidos básicos y avanzados, tuvo un 100% sin duda será una gran enfermera, según lo que me dijo Reito, actua rápidamente, dedicada a todos los pacientes "_ ¿Y bien? – ya se estaba comiendo las uñas la ojiverde, sentía demasiado nerviosismo, la chica que le gusta, es su profesora – colega.

-Te felicito Nat, obtuviste un 100, pero como no viniste sería injusto colocarte eso, asi que tienes un 95, mucha fue mi regalía de permitirte realizar el exámen – mencionaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta para cerrarla con llave - Esta bien…_"Rayos, baje mi nota perfecta"_ sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la acción de la castaña, menos que ya estaba detrás de ella besándole nuevamente el camino del lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello, elevó su rostro girándolo para encontrarse con esos ojos rojos, acercándose tomándole de la barbilla depositando suaves besos, tan suaves, tan tiernos …

- "Natsuki… - pensó Shizuru al sentir en su pecho una emoción crecer y embargarle el alma por completo, se dejó llevar por el abrazo que le prodigaba la chica que estaba frente a ella – no quiero que veas a nadie más que a mí… no quiero que tus labios besen a nadie más que no sea yo…Natsuki…" – ¡Natsuki! – dijo abriendo los ojos y centrándolos en esos ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraron con un dejo de preocupación Shizuru se sentó en sus piernas, sin darle tiempo a decir nada le beso con desesperación, apreso sus manos con la de ella encerrándolas en un dulce apretón, cuyas dulces palabras le llegaban a tocar el alma y corazón – "Shizuru… mírame solo a mí, ámame solo a mí, – suavizo el agarre de sus manos y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos – Shizuru… dejame… hacerte feliz" – Natsuki le acarició suavemente su mejilla depositando un dulce beso en los labios – "Shizuru quiero hacer un sinfín de recuerdos a tu lado" – Shizuru se sorprendió ante tales palabras, una felicidad indagaba en su alma dando pasó a demostrar felicidad en su rostro, sus ojos se centraron en esas dulces aguamarinas esmeraldas que no dejaban de tener un brillo especial, una mirada que decía todo, quería hacerla feliz, quería estar con ella, daría lo que fuese con tal de su felicidad.

- Yo también…quiero ser feliz y hacerte feliz Natsuki..yo..

-¿Tu?

-Te quiero Natsuki – depositando un cálido beso y aferrándose a esos brazos que le daban plena seguridad, nunca antes había sentido tales sentimientos, con ninguna chica que intentaba borrar su pasado.

-Yo más Zuru, yo más..dame la oportunidad de quererte, te prometo que te haré feliz.

- Ya lo estás haciendo Natsuki…- tu a mí...

Asi se quedarón por horas, abrazadas, besos y caricias sutiles, sin emitir sonido alguno, mirándose, sus corazones latiendo a un solo compás, sus ojos lo decían todo, promesas dichas sin palabras, los únicos testigos, eran esas cuatro paredes, camillas, nada más, la castaña bien sabía que en esos momentos estaban sus amigos cubriéndola, pues Yohko la supervisora y quien le enseño primeros auxilios a Natsuki no se encontraba cerca, nada las alarmaba, era un momento de paz, llegando casi las 6:30 la ojiverde se adelanta al estacionamiento para dirigirse con su la amatista a la cita doble con su amiga Mai en el centro comercial.

Eran las 7 en punto y estaban las cuatro chicas, se dirigieron al cine Natsuki y Mikoto querían ver una película de miedo ya que en sus brillantes mentes imaginaron las escenas en que Mai y Shizuru temblarían de miedo y se abrazarían a ellas, sintiéndose heroínas, solo para complacerlas aceptaron, sin embargo, la función comenzaba a las 10 pm, fueron a un local de comida rápida la cual para mala suerte de la pelinegra se les había agotado la mayonesa, entre risas y abrazos entre cada pareja, pasaron por el parque a caminar, vieron un par de tiendas de lencería, tienda de mascotas, hasta que por fin era la hora de la entrada en el cinema, tomaron asiento en los últimos de la parte alta, para tener mejor visión "privacidad" - como bien lo pensaron la chica de trenzas y ojiverde, Mai se había asqueado de las escena de tanta sangre y susto, mientras que Shizuru solo se arrojó a los brazos de Natsuki por el miedo y suspenso, Natsuki miro de reojo a Mikoto y viceversa, guiñándose los ojos, sintiendo la gran victoria, al terminar la película, la peli naranja se fue a la casa de Mikoto, mientras que Natsuki en sus pensamientos decidió mejor ir a dejar a la castaña a su casa, si quería que las cosas funcionaran, debía ser así, sabiendas que sus hormonas a veces no se controlan.

Ya llegamos linda

Okinni Natsuki – dijo Shizuru al tiempo que se bajaba de la motocicleta

Vives bastante cerca de mi – Si tan solo un par de cuadras Natsuki, en este edificio vive también Reito, Haruka y Nao.

Vaya, no tenía idea, bueno te llevo hasta tu apartamento.

Sabes Natsuki, ya te dije que me estás haciendo feliz ¿cierto? – mientras se colgaba al cuello de esta

Si…- tienes que pasar una prueba de fuego

Que! Nooo, ok que es

Debes hacer que Dhuran te dé el victo bueno

¿Quién es Dhuran? – Mi regalón – aaah! Pero yo..pensé que...tu no…no tenías – Fufufu Natsuki, Dhuran es mi perro, el no deja que ninguna mujer se acerque, solo a mis amigos

¿Estás bromeando? – fu fu fu no

Y como sabré si me dio el victo bueno – Pues en una semana debe dejar de ladrarte si es que no intenta comerte, aunque me enojaría con él si lo hace, pues yo soy la única que debe comerte – dijo en un tono seductor con una sonrisa pícara que le causó un gran sonrojo a la princesa de hielo "derretido"

Ja! Déjamelo a mi, ese perro me amará, venga abre la puerta – ¿Natsuki estás segura? – pregunto con suma preocupación.

Por supuesto – Conste que te lo advertí

Al abrir la puerta un gran perro policial se abalanzó a los brazos de su dueña, la extrañaba y mucho, en eso el can observa a su nuevo enemigo, Natsuki se acerca a Shizuru y este se le lanza encima botándola, comenzando a morder su pantalón para llevársela devuelta al asensor.

Shizuruuuuuuuuuuu ayudamee! – gritaba desesperada la pelinegra mientras era arrastrada por el enorme perro que tenía una fuerza, tampoco se atrevía a quitárselo de encima, no quería morir joven y ¿virgen?

Natsuki te lo advertí – decía a modo de regaño

Waaaaaaaa, cachorritoooooooo sueltameee!

– Se llama Dhuran! –

-esooooo Dhuraaaaaaaaann! Si yo quiero a tu dueñaaaaaa, no te la quitareeeee, la quierooooooo como tuuuuuu- Shizuruuuuuuuu ayudameeeee!

Está bien, Dhuran! Ven aquí, déjala tranquila!

Increiblemente el can había llegado hasta el ascensor, soltó la pierna de la morena quien soltó un suspiro de alivio, quedó mirando fijamente al perro quien levanto su pata y le orino encima para irse corriendo donde su ama.

La castaña quedó asombrada pues Dhuran jamás había hecho tal gracia de llevarse a alguien arrastrando, solo les ladraba con eso los mantenía alejados, sin duda a su can le agradaba Natsuki, solo le estaba dando a conocer de lo que sería capaz si este le hiciese daño.- Buenas noches Natsuki – gritó la amatista a su bella mujer orinada por un perro – Si , si buenas noches! También te quiero!

_"_Rayos el estúpido perro me orinó, pero que pasa con ese toro enorme! – ashh debo ir a darme una buena ducha

"_**¿Dhuran porque hiciste eso?- le decía a modo de reprimiendo a lo que el can solo agacho sus orejas**_

_**¿Te gusta Natsuki? – Woof woof – meneando la cola – Tomaré eso como un sí, creo que te excediste con orinarle pero gracias, ven vete a dormir pequeño, gracias – Woof-Woof!**_

_**-Woof – que pasa Dhuran – el perro solo se hecho al suelo colocando un carita de abandonado – Tranquilo que no te cambiaré al contrario te querré tanto como a mi Natsuki, son lo más importante para mi – Woof- Woof-Woof!**_

-Tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su pequeña enfermera

"_Gracias por esta linda tarde Natsuki, que duermas bien y no llegues con olor a orina mañana fufufu, te quiero mi enfermera personal adorable como un cachorrito fufufu, me encantas..Buenas Noches" tu Zuru_

Brpp-Brrp- uhmm, un mensaje, j aja ja ( ¬_¬ ) estúpido perro me orinó…me haces feliz, hubiese deseado dormir a tu lado…será a dormir que mañana será un gran día.


	8. Chapter 8

Es increíble ha pasado dos días y sigo entre estas cuatro paredes, pocilga de celda, a mí no más se me ocurre perder los estribos y con un pendejo, sabiendo que dentro de un hospital los funcionarios son intocables, este policía de guardia no me dejó realizar una llamada a la cual tengo derecho, excusándose con "esta malo, a penas este en servicio se le concederá su derecho" tampoco Tomoe se ha dignado a buscarme, para que estamos con cosas aunque seamos marido y mujer solo es tema de interés monetaria de ambas familias he perdido tiempo valioso para encontrar a los padres de Shizuru, mi mayor anhelo es poseer a esa mujer, envidio a mi hermanita de la dicha de haber estado con ella, ingenua fue Shizuru en ese entonces al dejarme solo en su casa…

Descuide ese movimiento, estaba sumido en mi propia calentura, por fin la estaba teniendo entre mis manos y casi poseerla por entero, aún recuerdo el toque de su piel, tan suave, delicada, un aroma único en ella…ese shock eléctrico duró por 1 hora, pues la policía ni señas daba, tome esa oportunidad para registrar todo los cajones, carpetas que encontraba, hasta que la hallé… debajo del colchón, arrugada, tremenda confesión de casorio, sin duda con eso la tendría cerca, su familia solo le interesa el dinero sin importar con quien se case, según recuerdo sus padres no aceptaban que fuese lesbiana, pero al saber que contraerá muy pronto matrimonio con los Wang no dudaran en aceptar…para mi suerte contaba con ciertos contactos de ex Yakuzas para que mis papeles quedarán en blanco y no pagar un día en la cárcel, solo firma diaria, ¡ay! Shizuru Fujino la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás, deseada por hombres y mujeres, una mujer fuerte sin duda alguna, pronto estaremos cerquita, mucho…serás mia Fujino, admito podría compartirte con Tomoe quien también te desea por completo…

Oye tú blanquito – decía el oficial interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Wang - mmm que quiere señor oficial

Puedes realizar una llamada telefónica, solo tienes un minuto, vamos – ¿Qué? ¿Solo un minuto? – Nos has insultado estos días asi que sufre consecuencias y solo una oportunidad - mmm veamos…

Brp –Brp – contesta maldición- Tomoe al habla – Hola cariño .- Sergey donde estás, no te he visto en dos días, tu celular para variar no lo contestas – lo lamento mi amor, te explico no tengo mucho tiempo, golpee a un estudiante y estoy en la cárcel ven a pagar mi fianza, o algo por el estilo necesito salir –"30 segundos" – si no tendré que quedarme hasta que el juez me llame y no tengo los contactos anteriores, ubica a Shizuru ya sabes que tienes que hacer… por mi parte me ausentaré hasta dar el paradero con su familia – Oh por supuesto déjamelo a mí nos vemos en un par de horas, son las 7 y salgo de internado a las 12, adiós – adiós…

Muevete pequeño, a tu celda – argg! No sabes con quien se están metiendo y no interesa si son policías

Mira tú, que mocoso más insolente y a ver quién eres…

Sergey Wang segundo al mando del clan Rengo "_Ya no pertenecemos por las influencias de Shizuru a mi hermana pero con esto les daré un susto"_

J aja ja – Espera Yamada no te es familiar este tipejo - Oh si tenemos un Yakuza - ¿no fue este mismo idiota que intentó sobrepasarse con una hermosa señorita? Deja ver los registros – dijo el capitán Suzushiro Kyo -No encontrarán nada! – mira blanquito, guardamos copias siempre en archivos federales, tenemos acceso a todo nosotros, somos superiores, mi nombre es Kyo Armitage Suzushiro soy capitán en este distrito pero pertenezco a la policía federal y a la interpool, los Yakuzas entre otros siempre son mis victimas…mira en este pendrive tengo toda la información, que fue eliminada de muchos culpables…aquí está, Dice: "Sergey Wang fue denunciado hace 3 años y medio por intento de violación con agresión física comprometiendo la vida de la víctima – según el juez quedó en libertad con firma diaria mensual de 3 meses – increíble cuanto pagaste…para tu suerte no somos de los corruptos en este turno - ¿sabes lo que le hacemos a esa gentuza? – Que intentan hacer bastardos – ja! Miyagui llévalo a la sala de torturas a ver si le gusta tanto hacer esa clase de cosas, a todo esto esa Shizuru que mencionaste no es quien creemos que es ¿no? "será posible que fue la amiga de mi prima" – No sé de qué hablan

Pues en el registro dice que Shizuru Fujino hizo la denuncia – Ella no es la hereda Fujino, ¿Yamada? – Debe ser, ustedes los yakuzas y algunos ricachones son la escoria! Llévenselo a ver si aprende un poco la lección- como diga capitán! – no…esperen..que hacen…donde me llevan – solo jugaremos un rato – sueltenmeee! – alejensee! Noooooooo!- se están metiendo con los Wang! Las pagaran caro! – Cállate de una vez pendejo y más encima estudiante de medicina j aja…asi te aprovecharas de tus pacientes ¿no?!

Capitán, debemos informar a la señorita Fujino? – no, no quiero asustarle, ella es una buena fuente, he estado tras los Wang durante mucho tiempo, y en este distrito créeme Yamada que hay corruptos que harían todo por un poco de dinero y droga para salvarle la vida a este idiota, a mi prima Suzushiro Haruka infórmale sutilmente de Sergey, con la señorita Fujino son muy amigas, en ese entonces no pude hacer nada estaba en otra prefectura, infórmale de lo sucedido, lamentablemente no sabemos con quien sostuvo la llamada, intentaré averiguar dónde están los padres de Shizuru Fujino, nunca me han gustado los Wang y menos los violadores, asi que vete hacer eso…- Si capitán!

-Shizuru Fujino…solo tú podrás ayudarme…

En los Apartamentos

Oh, ya amaneció, al menos ya es viernes! Ultimo día de la semana en práctica, una semana menos vamos Kuga que tú puedes, en calificaciones estoy excelente a pesar de bajar 5 puntos de mi nota perfecta, aún no tengo ganas de levantarme, que daría por dormir un poco más, shizuru…no consigo dejar de pensar en ti, me alegras los días, mis turnos se vuelven más movidos en todos los sentidos – dicho esto se sonrojo al recordar todos los momentos a solas, en donde la temperatura se elevada con cada caricia y cada beso.

Que diantres haré con ese perro, como era su nombre mm..d…dhuran?y ella que no hizo nada por ayudarme, me orino, me mordió el pantalón dejándolo babeado y roto, me arrastro hasta el elevador o sea que clase de perro hace eso, que reclamo yo misma dije que podría con él, soy Natsuki Kuga no perderé contra un perro, si debo sufrir toda clase de cosas con tal de ganarme el corazón de Shizuru haré lo que sea, todo valdrá, muy bien es hora de levantarse – dijo observando el reloj, marcaba 10 minutos para las 8, nuevamente estaba atrasada- demonios!

En el Hospital Central de Tokio

Shizuru onesama – dijo la peli verde al sentir ingresar a la castaña a su box

Tomoe, que haces aquí – pues quería verte, no puedo Shizuru onesama – decía mientras giraba en la silla para levantarse acercándose a paso lento a la amatista.

Solo me sorprende, no te veía desd- hace un año que me dejaste en aquel hotel y jamás me volviste a llamar – claro eso _mismo "Justo ahora, en este preciso momento apareces, solo espero que mi Natsuki no aparezca sé perfectamente que estas dos no se pueden ver, mientras más lejos estén una de la otra mejor para ellas, para mí, para todos" – _Si lo que buscas es una disculpa, te la diré lo siento Tomoe-chan, te dije que solo fue un desliz y nada más, que no volvería a pasar, lamento si te insinué algo mucho más, quizás como una relación o algo por el estilo.

-No vengo a eso Shizuru-sama – dijo como si nada Tomoe. Shizuru le miró

-Entonces a que vienes

-he escuchado que tenía planeado casarse con Nina Wang. Y he sabido que no quiere nada con ellos, yo podría entregarle un poco de mi ayuda…

-A qué viene todo esto Tomoe, no es de tu incumbencia estos temas, por muy esposa que seas de Sergey "_me da asco pronunciar su nombre"_

-Por qué..- Tomoe invadió el espacio personal. Shizuru ni se inmuto – sé lo que te han hecho y créame que lo lamento, imagino lo duro que fue que su propia familia no le tendiera una mano, mi familia es poderosa haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar, por ser de una buena familia y…porque te deseo…

- ¿esto es un chantaje sexual?- cuestionó Shizuru mirando de reojo el reloj y rogando a los dioses que no ingresara Natsuki por esa puerta.

-A cambio de eso… podría destruir el documento que hiciste para contraer matrimonio con Nina, soy yo quien lo posee, no Wang..no tendrías que preocuparte de que Sergey te busque o Nina para casarte obligada y que tus padres te vendan no lo crees- comenzó acariciar la mejilla de la castaña

-Pues déjame decirte Margarite-san .la castaña se acercó sus labios al oído de la peliverde – nadie me chantajea, estoy bien grande ya para solucionar mis asuntos personales, que reitero no necesito de tu ayuda, sabré valerme por mi misma "_Sin duda eso sería genial, sé que Tomoe haría cualquier cosa, pero está Natsuki…no quiero hacerle daño…aún así. Yo…" – _agradezco sus intenciones, pero deberé rechazarla- concluyó sonriente separándose de la más joven. Tomoe no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Shizuru-sama tómese el día para pensarlo "_Lamento Sergey pero quiero a Shizuru para mi, tu fianza tendrá que esperar…"_ mejor…la semana próxima, piénselo muy bien, es una decisión importante, sabe que estaré atenta a su respuesta, ahora es muy apresurado para sacar esas conclusiones – se acercó tomando el rostro de la castaña depositando un beso el cual no estaba ciento por ciento correspondido por la ojirubi- tranquila aún no aparecen pacientes, la dejo para que realice sus labores – se fue dejando a una castaña pensativa

Al cerrar la puerta, a lo lejos estaba llegando Natsuki con suma prisa claramente vio salir a Tomoe, sonrojada y arreglándose la ropas y del box de Shizuru, cosa que no le agrado absolutamente nada, prefirió pasar de largo para no amargarse el día, además no tenía derecho alguno para molestarse si no eran nada, solo amigas con un poco de ventaja…al cruzar frente al box, Shizuru abrió la puerta encontrándose con ese verde esmeralda que hacia latir su corazón de prisa.

Hola Natsuki – decía con una sonrisa sincera.

Hola – dijo tajante, no conseguía ocultar los celos que la mataban por dentro.

Natsuki está de mal humor el día de hoy, si fue Dhuran lo lamento mucho, pero te advertí- que puedo hacer, un par de besitos quizás se le quitará el enojo.

Shizuru no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, se nota que soy una más ¿no?, no puedo creer que creí tus palabras

De..de que estás hablando Natsuki, puedes explicarme…

No te hagas, vi como salió Tomoe arreglándose la ropa quizás que cosas hiciste con ella

Espera Nat – No!, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y tú me quitas tiempo…nos vemos luego…

La amatista miro a natsuki salir corriendo sin voltear a mirarla. Eso le dolió el corazón…todas las palabras dichas eran de lo más sincera, jamás había visto ese aspecto frió de Natsuki, justo tenía que aparecer Tomoe, si bien sabía que solo hubo un beso y nada más…la propuesta vagaba en su mente, quería aprovechar alguna oportunidad de arrebatarle ese documento pues si daban con sus padres, todo estaría acabado, cero oportunidad de vivir feliz al lado de su peliazul, aunque le agradaba la idea de sacarle celos a Natsuki, se veía tan mona.

Natsuki salió corriendo al segundo piso dirigiéndose a los baño, necesitaba refrescarse con agua fría, no creía lo que había hecho, le hizo la tremenda escena de celos sin motivos, no eran nada…aunque la esperanza de serlo estaba...arrepentida pues no dejó a Shizuru explicar, seguramente habría una muy buena excusa para lo que vio, le quería y mucho…aun así no soportaba ver a esa tipa, le bastó con conocerla esa noche en el bar para que le cayera como una patada en el estómago.

La mañana transcurrió lenta para ambas, no se dirigían la palabra, en realidad Natsuki evadía a Shizuru cuando está ultima intentaba acercarse, no hubo caso, hasta que porfin se acercaban las 12 del día, cuyo turno de ambas terminaba, la ojiverde había planeado pasar por Shizuru e ir a conversar, disculparse por la escenita de la mañana, mala hora apareció nuevamente Tomoe a las afuera del box de la castaña invitándola a salir, la morena observó toda la escena escondida tras un biombo, apretando la mandíbula se dirigió a los casilleros, necesitaba irse lo más pronto, sin embargo Shizuru no se dio cuenta de esto y sin más se fue con Tomoe, pensaba que la princesa de hielo aún estaría molesta, el transcurso de la mañana se la pasó pensativa, había tomado una decisión, si era por conseguir su libertad sin problemas y mezclarse con su familia, para estar al lado de su Natsuki, cualquier cosa…pero debía ser cautelosa…necesitaba contarle las cosas a Natsuki, restaba asegurarse de las palabras de la peliverde, por los días restantes…_"lo haré por mí..para estar junto a ti Natsuki…"_

* * *

><p>NA: Buenas, mis disculpas por no haber actualizado el cap la semana anterior, tuve unos problemilllas con el pc, pero por fin esta arreglado y les traigo este cap, ojala les guste, y bueno como que todos desean a Shizuru con distintos fines pobrecita de ella, no dejen de comentar en verdad agradezco sus comentarios me anima a seguir escribiendo .-espero sus comentarios que tengan una linda semana :3


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: otro nuevo capitulo les traigo ojala les guste, advertencia! contenido XXX**

**agradecer por sus comentarios: ****Guest:**trataré de no ser tan mala y quizas pueda considerar tu deseo de no entrometerla con tomoe nuestra gran y querida amiga jajajajaj, gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar tu comentario muchas gracias, por cierto no te preocupes todo cae sobre su propio peso lo cual ya le esta cayendo a sergey!

**Shizsuki Kuga**** Fujino:** hola me ha ido muy bien querida y a ti? cierto que son malos? hasta a mi que escribo me digo como puedo ser tan mala con ella :c ..peeeero buee, y aqui le traigo un nuevo cap, no es mi intención hacerlos sufrir T_T saludos te mando un abrazo

Sin mas les dejo con el siguiente cap! comenten! Sayooo

* * *

><p>Tomé mis cosas y salí por la puerta de la entrada trasera del hospital, no quería toparme con Shizuru, sentía una presión en mi pecho, dolía, tanto que lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no entendía porque sin más tomé un taxi no quería ir a casa, me dirijo a un acantilado no para intentar suicidarme o algo, tan solo pensar, despejar la mente estar ahí en pleno atardecer sentir la brisa acariciar mis cabellos que danzaban junto a ella…<p>

Me sentía decepcionada, en mi vida poco lograba resaltar ahora lo hago por cumplir una promesa a alguien que ya no existe para nadie, ¿nadie? Aún la llevo conmigo si paso algo más allá no importa, ella fue la primera en estar a mi lado y apoyarme éramos muy parecidas, la diferencia es que ella si pudo avanzar por su cuenta, en cambio..siempre necesite de un empujón..hace muy poco tiempo que conozco a shizuru, aún más sabiendo que ella intentó salvarle, "_Ran si ella de la mujer que te contaré un poco, ella fue la que intentó salvar tu vida…"_

Aún recuerdo esa noche del bar, estaba sentada con Tate y las demás, aprovechando un momento de satisfacción, me sentía observada, demasiado para mi…busqué con mis ojos donde estaba, y ahí te vi..giraste tu rostro en dirección a Nao llegue a pensar lo hiciste para evadir mi mirada, me hice la desentendida, pido disculpas para ir a la barra necesitaba tomar estaba ansiosa por comenzar las practicas solo quiero terminar de una vez la carrera ganar de dinero, tener mi propio hogar un perro y mucha mayonesa…no te vi venir, ahí estabas nuevamente sin duda eres hermosa, cada día lo eres más…tus ojos rojos, tu mirar escarlata es tan intensa, tantas emociones demuestras en ellos probablemente nadie se ha fijado en ello, ni tu seas consciente yo..si…tu acento tan peculiar fue inconfundible para mis oídos, escucharte una vez bastaba para recordarte por siempre, mi corazón latía de prisa tenía miedo que lo oyerás, era como si se fuera a salir…moriría de vergüenza si te hubieses dado cuenta…jamás había sentido algo así de primera impresión…ran comencé después de mucho tiempo a sentir cosas por ti…con Shizuru…todo lo contrariotenían que llegar esos tipos, la de peloverde no me agrado a primera vista además te estrujaba de pies a cabeza, el otro me dio impresión de ser un abusador.

Juré no tomar más todo giraba en 360° por suerte estaba conciente pero mi cuerpo se movia solo por inercia, llegaste nos fuimos a mi hogar, conociste a Mai ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga después de Ran…se hizo pasar por mi ex, solo para confirmar su hipótesis que sentía algo por ti, ¿tanto se notaba, ni siquiera llevábamos cuanto un par de horas? Te besé esa misma noche, sentir tus labios junto a los míos, algo inexplicable, te haría mia en ese instante…te fuiste, consideré que había sido una muy mala idea, probablemente te gustaban los hombres toda teoría decayó cuando te vi entrar a clases como mi profesora sustituta…todo va bien..pero siento que algo me ocultas, no has sido del todo sincera ¿no es asi? Admito estaba celosa es que quien sale de un box donde está un médico arreglándose las ropas y completamente sonrojada. Ganas de llorar y partirle la cara a esa peliverde no faltaban.

No sé si llamarte…para que si te fuiste con ella…

No sé si pasar a tu casa y conversar….no, no, estarás con ella…

No sé qué hacer…nunca sé que hacer…

"_Ran…que debo hacer…..me haces falta…perdóname donde quieras que estés…disculpa por ser tan débil"_

Estaban a punto de ser las 8 pm, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se colará, dando paso a la noche oscura, las estrellas luces no daban…había olvidado que dejé la motocicleta en el hospital tarde 1 hora a pie hasta los departamentos, a lo lejos veo una silueta que se baja no era Mai..tampoco Mikoto, eras tú, tu mi bella amatista bajaste de ese taxi, corrí para acercarme sin ser vista por ti, no sé porque diablos me he escondido pero no importa…eras la única solo el conductor y tú…llevabas contigo un regalo lo abrazabas demasiado, importante ha de ser, una tristeza me invadió, imaginar que esa tipa te regale algo y…estando aquí no sabré, te dirigas hacia los estacionamientos supongo para verificar si estaba, luego tomaste el elevador, no lo tomé me dirigí a las escaleras me escondí tras una planta, yo hace días te entregué las llaves en caso de emergencias, no las utilizaste, golpeaste la puerta un par de veces, incluso me extraño que nadie abriera, mai debería estar en casa recordé que ahora tiene novia.

Resignada miraste tu reloj y te sentaste afuera de la puerta, ese gesto me conmociono querías verme no te irías sin verme…conté hasta 10 para subir, comencé a silvar, y te veo…mi corazón no tardo una milésima de segundo anunciando que quería salir, estallar o algo…mis manos sudaban, corriste hacia mi abrazandome susurrando a mi oído disculpas yo comprendía nada en ese entonces, simplemente tome de tu mano e ingresamos..ninguna de nosotras emitia sonido, me estaba incomodando hasta que decisdiste romper el hielo.

-Natsuki quiero…necesito hablar contigo

-Esta bien, dime de que se trata – mil y un punzadas al pecho pensando lo peor, que estabas con esa tipa, ya eran novias no sé,..

-Antes que todo, ten espero te guste- me decía con una sonrisa en su rostro entregándome aquel regalo el cual pensé era de ella.-como niña pequeña en navidad abriendo un regalo, era un par de guantes de motocicletas de excelente calidad de color azul con vetas negras y blancas, yo no tenía, mis nudillos estaban rojos a causa del frio en ocaciones..

-Gracias Shizuru, me encantó – le dediqué mis mejores sonrisas, de esas que con ella soy capaz de demostrar.

-Natsuki hay algo que debo contarte, no te he sido del todo sincera.- _Lo sabia_

-uhmm, ok…sigue – no estaba ni nadie me dijo como actuar a lo que seguía Shizuru dejó a un lado su maletín dando la espalda, se despojaba lentamente de sus ropas yo estaba como momia, no era capaz de parpadear tan solo oí _"Esta es mi verdad"_

Su tersa piel, blanca estaba marcada en toda su espalda…cicatrices que median más de 20 cm el que haya osado hacerle esto me las pagará caro, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, volteo cubriendo nuevamente solo giré la vista a un lado, no podía con esa imagen, sobrepasaba todo de mi…

-Natsuki estas marcas son hace años, recuerdo cuando son…e intento olvidarlo, fueron hechas por una persona que intentó sobrepasarse conmigo.. mi familia natsuki jamás acepto que me gustaran las mujeres, que enfrente con la primera pareja, ella solo se acercó a mí por interés, provengo de una familia bien acomodada de Kyoto, mis padres me enviaron a los dormitorios hasta la actualidad no sé de ellos…conoci a Nina Wang cai en su amor pertenecían a Yakuzas, ella decía que se había enamorado perdidamente de mi yo no estaba lista para tener otra relación seria, hasta que me enamore nina me forzó a tener sexo con ella, jamás se lo permití pues no me nacia…me humillaba, me decía las peores cosas que dañan a una persona, me alejo de mis amigos Reito y Haruka…su hermano Sergey el tipo si es que te acuerdas de la noche del bar, él estaba obsesionado con el poder y dinero, por mi familia lo quería pero…el me deseaba, el me hizo esto.- he estado huyendo toda mi vida de ellos, como dieron con mi paradero no lo sé, Tomoe esta con sergey solo de interés monetario de ambas familias nat-chan, pero hubo un delis con ella hace tiempo no te preocupes…hasta ahora he recordado que estando con Nina, sentía que era todo para mi aún cuando me dañaba con sus agresiones físicas, verbales, quería casarme con ella idee un documento con puño letra el cual la noche en que sucedieron estas marcas…dejé tirado a sergey el registro todo..no recordaba eso hasta ahora, por lo que me están buscando Natsuki…me quieren forzar a casarme con Nina, Nina es tu profesora a la que reemplazo…si ellos dan con mis padres esta todo perdido Natsuki perdóname…kannina.

_-Kannina…kannina Natsuki..-_me pregunto cómo es que cosas tan desagradables le pueden pasar a alguien, como Shizuru, tan buena, bondadosa, dedicada, linda, etc. Porque! Porque!

-Shiz no tienes que pedirme disculpas…entiendo..todo..yo. – dije atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, abrazándola no queriendo soltarla jamás.-

-Natsuki quiero todo contigo, desde que te vi supe que eras para mí como yo para ti…siento que todo esto te dañará no me puedo permitir tal cosa .- algo haremos, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, yo Shizuru te protegeré

-Nat…susurró a mi oído, su aliento provocó un ligero temblor en mi espalda – te amo natsuki, por favor, borra toda huella con tu amor, que tu amor borre mis peores temores, recuerdos, por favor, natsuki, te amo, te quiero solo a ti, solo a ti cariño – dijo rozando sus labios a los de la peliazul.

Con ello que el corazón de Natsuki diera un salto… sonriendo ante la reacción acompáñame-dijo, tomando la mano de la castaña entre las suyas y guiándola hasta la mesa, sacó una de las sillas para Shizuru y esperó que la castaña tomara asiento para así, ella acomodarse en la otra que quedaba de frente a la ojirubí-te prepararé algo de comida -dijo verde esmeralda un poco nerviosa viendo como Shizuru no le apartaba la mirada de encima, y porque no acostumbraba a cocinar, no quería mandarla directo al hospital.

-Sí, sería rico probar de nuevo un rica cena de mi Natsuki…-eres hermosa Natsuki-finalizó mirando de arriba abajo a la peliazul y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa lo que provocó que está se sonrojara un poco al ver la mirada que Shizuru le brindaba.

Luego de terminar de comer, se acomodaron en el sillón, entre conversaciones y risas, besos iban y venían, caricias que aumentaban cada segundo… las manos de Shizuru recorrían todo el cuerpo de la morena por encima de su traje de enfermera, tratando de tocar más, mucho más de aquella piel que sentía que la llamaba mientras Natsuki bajaba su cabeza hacia su cuello y comenzó a dar ligeros besos y mordiscos en aquel trozo de piel expuesta. El beso se volvía cada vez más y más ardiente, sus lenguas se movían a un mismo compás, a un mismo ritmo, Natsuki atracó Shizuru en la pared cerca de la entrada de la habitación atacando nuevamente su cuello mientras con una de sus rodillas hizo presión encima del sexo cubierto de la castaña haciendo que la misma dejara escapar un fuerte gemido – la pelinegra se sintiío muy bien al oir eso, pero un recuerdo la saco del trance buscando en ese mirar escarlata un signo de aprobación, nada sería como esa noche…- Natsuki hazme olvidar por una noche y más…todo..quiero ser tuya y tú que seas mia .-esas palabras terminaron de desencadenar el fuerte deseo de ambas.

La princesa de hielo recostó suavemente a Shizuru sobre el colchón mientras continuaba besando sus labios, tomó una de las piernas de la ojirubí que tenía enredadas en sus caderas y suavemente fue deslizando su mano sobre ella, poco a poco fue subiendo su brazo sobre el cuerpo de la castaña hasta llegar al torso de ésta donde el primer botón de su blusa se encontraba, Nat… - no pudo completar el nombre porque sus bocas se unieron nuevamente; esta vez Shizuru tomo el control de la boca de natsuki rozándole delicadamente, se hizo todo más intenso, Natsuki se rindió a sus besos, a sus caricias se permitió sentir vívidamente cada roce de esas manos que en ciertos puntos temblaban por el deseo incontrolable de poseerle; Shizuru se deshizo de las ropas de la chica que yacía bajo suyo hasta dejarle en interiores, era una visión prefecta en todas sus formas, deslizo su mano a todo lo largo de ese cuerpo desde su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre aplanado, deslizo sus manos por esas largas y bien torneadas piernas, le observo atentamente admirando el sutil y delicado cuerpo de Natsuki…mientas la peliazul terminaba de desabrochar todos los botones de la blusa abriéndola de par en par, observando un hermoso conjunto brasier escarlata cubriendo los proporcionados pechos de Shizuru, acercándola para sentir sus pieles, le susurró al oído . Eres hermosa Shizuru – mordiendo el cuello de esta seguía diciendo –"deseo hacerte mía hoy, mañana y siempre…

Shizuru se moría por probar todo ese cuerpo, que estaba siendo otorgado solo para ella, sin obligaciones, sin miedos sus cuerpos eran un imán se atraían, se llamaban.. Se acomodó sobre ella sujetándole las muñecas y hundió su boca en el cuello de Natsuki y la sintió estremecerse, exclando un ¡aaaaahh! Que le hizo perder la razón;

Retirando poco a poco la única prenda que cubría su blanca piel hasta retirarlo por completo, dejando a la peliazul como dios la trajo al mundo; Shizuru comenzó a morder ligeramente uno de sus pezones y jugando con el otro con sus dedos causando que un largo gemido saliera de la boca de la peliazul - finalizó envolviendo el seno en su boca y succionándolo por completo -ah!…sí-decia Natsuki con la respiración cortada-si…gue…por..f..vor le costaba articular las palabras.  
>Shizuru tratando con su boca los pechos de Natsuki mientras la peliazul no paraba de gemir ante la placentera tortura que se le estaba proporcionando .<br>Shizuru siguió besando haciendo un húmedo camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su entrepierna-¿puedo Natsuki?-murmuró Shizuru rozando con su dedo índice el sexo de la ojiverde, a cada caricia gemía, entregando el victo bueno, sin antes la castaña se desprendió las ultimas prendas, quedando las dos completamente desnudas, Natsuki sintió una ola de deseo atrayéndola hacia ella y besándola profundamente.

Durante esa noche en tanto las manos de Shizuru recorrieron el cuerpo de la ojiverde hasta colocarse en su entrepierna y frotar su centro lentamente, para luego introducir dos de sus dedos en ella haciendo que Natsuki gimiera profundamente. Shizuru se movía en un vaivén en el interior de Natsuki provocando en la misma espasmos de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan bien el ser amada de esa forma, el ser acariciada de esa manera; por fin estaba matando sus miedos, podría comenzar a ser feliz y olvidar las torturas de su pasado que se encontraban presentes, Natsuki no se quedó atrás e introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la castaña provocando que Shizuru reaccionara de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella, cuando sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca Natsuki comenzó con los movimientos de vaivén de forma calmada y parsimoniosa, disfrutando cada roce, cada contacto que su piel hacía con la piel de Shizuru, los gemidos eran cada vez mayores, convirtiéndose en jadeos con el aumento de las sensaciones que las dos estaban sintiendo en el momento, sus cuerpos sudaban Shizuru sostuvo a Natsuki por sus caderas presionándola más contra ella para así amplificar la presión sobre sus sexos, haciendo que las dos gimieran audiblemente, sus gemidos se oyeron por toda la habitación, quizás hasta los vecinos…cada vez se aferraban más la una con la otra la castaña ejerció una última presión sobre sus sexos causando que un profundo orgasmo las consumiera cayendo agitadas a la cama mientras que sus cuerpos recibían pequeños espasmos de sus orgasmos.

Te amo Natsuki – dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso.

Yo…- tranquila.-le interrumpió la amatista- sé que me quieres o amas, ambas… esperaré lo que sea para oírlo, saber que estás conmigo me basta, soy feliz junto a ti – yo también shizuru, soy feliz contigo…así fue como Morfeo les hizo el llamado a los sueños, la primera fue la castaña quien cayo rendida, se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de la peli azul.

"_Yo también te amo Shizuru…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Sentía un peso sobre mi pecho y unos brazos que me rodeaban impidiendo que me girará o tal vez que me fuera, cuando me giro para ver su rostro, estaba mi Natsuki con un fino camino de baba, se veía tan tierna, sentí que un peso me había quitado al contarle mi pasado, no ondee en detalles pues aún me duele, es difícil…

Ayer antes de retirarme de la residencia apareció Tomoe, estaba trabajando en el mismo hospital en Neurología para mi desgracia, yo anhelaba con ver a Natsuki explicarle sobre ella…pero me invitó a salir, supuse además que estaría molesta, debo admitir que me encantó que celara, jamás se me pasó por la mente esa clase de actitud o de ser fría y distante…se ve tan neutral. Sé que Tomoe se trae algo entre manos, no por nada malo quizás, conseguí saber que Sergey está interesado en el dinero de ella, y del mío, por ello quiere que me case con Nina, confesó que no ha podido olvidarme, nuevamente me besó esta vez me encargué de demostrarle que podría pasar algo cuestionando su oferta, la cual no ha cambiado, "Shizuru onee-sama yo le prometo que si usted me da un..poco de, usted sabe no….le entregaré el documento para que lo eliminé" en ese instante había recibido un mensaje de Haruka ahora que lo recuerdo…tendré que revisar, grabé esa declaración de Tomoe, todo sirve en esta vida, sobre todo en las circunstancias que me encuentro.

Otra razón para sospechar en Tomoe, es que al salir del restaurant se necesitaba caminar una cuadra más para topar con los taxis, e increíblemente estaba uno afuera estacionado según ella era por cortesía de su parte, extrañaba tanto a Natsuki por lo que le di la dirección al chofer de ella y no de mi apartamento, una porque era probable que fue contratado para así entregar mi domicilio le hice creer que este es el mío, otra cosa que debo explicarle a Natsuki, pero en realidad si quería verla, necesitaba ver hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que piden a gritos cariño, compresión, apoyo, me siento tan segura entre sus brazos, fuertes, cálidos, segura como ahora jamás lo había estado. Fue cuando llegué a noche, sin antes decirle al chofer "Sé muy bien que fue contratado por la señorita Margarite, y le entregó una buena suma de dinero a cambio de mi dirección particular, si usted le dice de esta o cualquier otra, la pasará muy mal, no tiene la menor idea con quien se está metiendo, así para su bienestar le pido que informe de una dirección del centro, muy buenas noches, ah antes que se me olvide ni se le ocurra hablar sobre esta amenaza, no vivirá para contarlo eso lo sabe ¿no? Adiós " le dedique mis mejores sonrisas fingidas, su cara era perfecta para Halloween.

Mi querida Natsuki sabe cómo satisfacer a una mujer, me preguntó si otra habrá osado a tocar su cuerpo, tengo entendido que tuvo una novia, mi paciente…mi fallecida…habrá pasado algo no sé…bueno que mas da, oh el mensaje de Haruka- cielos tantos tengo…

"_**Bubuzuque, me notificaron por parte de mi primo Armitage, que Sergey está en su unidad preso…lo oyeron decir por teléfono que se encargará de ti ¿quién? no saben, ten cuidado"-Haruka**__ mmm interesante…debe ser Tomoe, es su único contacto…dios porfavor reténgalo un poco más.._

"_**Fujino-san espero que este bien…nada malo le haya ocurrido, porfavor llame a Haruka solo así se tranquilizará" Yukino**__ Fu fu fu , tierno de tu parte para preocuparse…sin duda…sola no estoy"_

"_**Donde diablos estás mujer! Tu perro armó un escándalo, ha llorado toda la noche por ti…los vecinos reclamaron como nunca"-Nao" **__Ay no Dhuran, lo olvidé por completo…pobrecito…comida y agua no le falta siempre tiene 2 platos revalsados en comida y una olla con agua"_

"_**Shizuru-san huelo sexo esta noche ¿estás con Natsuki? si es así perdonaré a tu can por no dejar dormir en toda la bendita noche" - Reito "**__me conoces tan bien Reito fu fu fu lo he pasado de maravilla"_

Nee Nat – su – ki …uhmm – despierta son las 10 de la mañana fufufu – es sábado quiero dormir todo el día – mou yo quiero más de esto y aquello – Me causaba gracias ver su rostro fruncido por despertarle, pero si me voy asi como si nada habrá discusión, no quiero eso…

-Mmm….esmmm…tammm….bmm..- increíblemente la peliazul suelta de la cintura a shizuru para caer encima de ella, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, el dilema era "esta consiente de esto o no, puede resultar violación oh mi dios"

-Nat

-mmm

-estas despierta

-Mmmm

Fu fu fu, no podía resistir más y me lancé a su boca, plantando un beso desesperado de amor, pasión y lujuria, no estaba ciento por ciento correspondido pues Natsuki seguía dormida, así que opte por deslizar mi mano por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas tomándola atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, la temperatura iba en aumento….

_**Hoy me decidí ya no solo quiero poder soñar**_,

-abrázame – Me dice haciendo puchero mientras estamos aún desnudas en la cama. Parezco a su mascota que espera a su dueño alguna señal de cariño, corro a sus brazos, me encanta estar a su lado, me siento plena, feliz, lo disfruto y cuando la tengo lejos no hago más que extrañarle, aun cuando le vea con otras mujeres…sé que ella me quiere a mi…solo a mi

Lentamente me acerco para poder besarla, suave y profundo.

_**Quiero verte**_

-Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto – le digo ruborizada tras acabar el beso

-Yo también a ti, y más, mucho más – me dice cayendo de cuenta nueva a los besos y caricias

_**Sentirte cerca de mí**_

Veo cómo te separas lentamente de mí, te miro extrañada tan solo respondes que quieres darte una ducha, pues tus amigos están preocupados y Dhuran lloraba, los vecinos reclamaron…

Tras el desayunar se nos ocurrio la idea de hacer una junta con sus amigos y Mai con mikoto para esta misma noche, asi que nos dirigimos a su departamento era un griterío por parte de la rubia, Nao me molestaba, reito le guiñaba el ojo y su perro encima de ella llorando lamiendo su cara, pues así demostraba su felicidad….

_**Como el poder de tu risa me hace suspirar **_

Todos fuimos a comprar los preparativos para la noche, comida, vegetales , licor, Nao nos llevaba la delantera metía y metía al carrito de compras cervezas, vodka, ron, bebidas, a toda costa quería desquitarse tomando para caer obligada a los brazos de Morfeo, paseos por el parque, una ida a la playa durante la tarde todo era perfecto, al último Shizuru me prestó su auto para ir a buscar a Mai a casa de Mikoto, quienes llevaron karaoke, juegos de azar.

Simplemente esplendido…

_**Cuando estés hoy junto a mí…**_

Ya al terminar la velada en casa de Shizuru, compartiendo con sus amigos, mi amiga Mai y su novia Mikoto, lo hemos pasado increíble, tanta cercanía, fuertes lazos se estaban formando, ojalá seguir así, mi querida castaña estaba feliz, radiante, como bien les dije ese can sería mio, me acepto indica que soy para Shizuru…bueno lo sentí así desde ese día… ya al retirarnos, despedirnos de todos, Shizuru nos llevó hasta nuestros apartamentos Mai se adelantó con Mikoto para dejarnos a solas, momento en que decidí no hacerme la desentendida de mis fuertes sentimientos, debía afrontarlos, me sentiría mejor, haría feliz a shizuru..

-Bueno Natsuki, ojala lo hayas pasado muy bien – decía mientras acortaba la distancia para abrazarme

-Si Shizuru, gracias por el día, tus amigos son simpáticos incluyendo a la cascarrabias de Haruka – jeje – si ella es así siempre, pero es muy buena amiga, - le beso suavemente los labios, soltando sus manos la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Que ocurre Nat – me mira preocupada

-Shizuru…gracias por aparecer en mi vida, espero que sea para que te quedes, como te lo prometí "yo Kuga Natsuki te salvaré….Te amo, jamás lo olvides" le tomo del rostro para demostrarle por un beso que todo lo que digo es sincero real, me despido estaba agotada, ella quedó perpleja antes mis palabras…yo también…

_**En verdad te amo**_

_**Te amo…**_

* * *

><p><em>Siempre metiéndote en problemas, siempre, siempre… una sorpresa para todos, Shizuru mi amor…estaremos juntas hasta la eternidad…o hasta que la muerte nos separe.<em>

"_Tomoe – como estás" –bien y tu- bien, estás con Sergey – no ,..no pues verás él está en la cárcel…lo dejé un momento ahí no tengo dinero, pues estoy haciendo cursos pagando otras cosas, no he podido pagar su fianza – Ah está bien no te preocupes adiós"_

**Domingo por la mañana - En la comisaria **

Disculpe señor oficial, estoy buscando a un joven, me informaron que estaba acá, su nombre es - Sergey Wang – ahh al blanquito, es bien simpático él, le dieron duro en esa riña que tuvo esta todo golpeado, no quiso prestarse para los servicios médicos – oye Yamada! Vienen a ver al blanquito, la señorita...su nombre dama

-oh claro, soy Nina Wang, su hermana…

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias a los que se pasan a leer y dejan sus comentarios, ojala les guste el cap, que tengan una linda semana, gracias y esperaré sus comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: disculpen la demora en actualizar pero no había tenido tiempo aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo: **Shenil:** ahora sé que te gusta mi historia, genial leer que te emocione imaginé quizás no tenías tiempo como en un cap que dijiste que no tuviste tiempo de leer pero después leiste cuatro capítulos seguidos, por ende había extrañado sus review :3 , espero que estés muy bien te mando un abrazo cuidece!** Setsuna:** jajajajaja no sé si fui cruel con este ojala te guste bye bye! **Guest:** disculpa la demora!

* * *

><p>"blanquito, que ternura, deben quererlo mucho"<p>

-Her…her…ma..na – Si ¿algún problema señor oficial? No…no…Espere unos momentos – Si claro

- Yamada, yamada! – Que pasa Kimura – Está, está….- que quien, dijiste algo que vienen por el blanquito supongo diste la explicación de sus heridas ¿no?- sí,…pe..pe..pero – ya deja de temblar/tartamudear que ocurre

-Su hermana

-Uhmm ya que ocurre con ella

- Está aquí

-Mierda - justo cuando nuestro capitán no está….demonios…

-Señorita acompáñenos – gracias

-aquí esta

Sergey….- no ..no déjenme en paz – Soy tu hermana – que…Ni..Nina, eres tú…pero….có..como

-Te vine a dar una sopresa, estoy en casa, iré a llenar el papeleo, aunque te vendría bien quedarte para que aprendas –Nooooo, por favor hermana…sacamé de aquí! – porque debería, te tratan bien, te tienen comida de todo hermanito – no ellos me han golpeado hermana tienes que creerme por favor…te lo ruego hermanita tu sabes que te quiero demasiado, sin mi ayuda no podras acercarte a Shizuru – Para tu información puedo hacerlo perfectamente sin tu ayuda, te has vuelto un engreído, sr oficial retiro lo dicho déjenlo aquí nos vemos hermanito – No por favor!. - -Entretente un rato, adiós.

Bien ahora a buscar un lugar para alojarme antes de ir a la universidad para comenzar con las clases, me tomaré una semana de descanso, primera y última vez que salgo al extranjero todo es un fiasco, lejos de mi ciudad natal, mi hermosa Shizuru donde estarás…

"¿Hola Shizuru cómo estás? – Mi natsuki que rico recibir tu llamada, estoy muy bien gracias y tú que tal – bien oye me preguntaba si podrías explicarme unos conceptos que pediste estudiar, algo no comprendo muy bien – claro, quieres que vaya ahora mismo no tengo problemas en verte– osea olvidé decir si podrías hacer eso en clases, puesto que hoy no estudiare quiero salir contigo puede ser? – Me estas invitando a una cita picarona _Me encantas Natsuki- _pero que carajos dices, de picarona no tengo nada solo que esta semana no podré verte solo en clases, me acaba de llegar un correo quieren que trabaje en medicina general – cuanta alegría Natsuki, bueno entonces nos vemos hoy ¿te parece a las cuatro?- claro nos juntamos en el centro comercial, daremos un pequeño paseo te amo Shizuru – yo también te amo Nat, nos veremos! _"Vaya que te amo tanto "_

Por fin me siento mejor, la seguridad de antaño está volviendo poco a poco más rápido de lo que creía todo gracias a mi princesa de hielo es tan linda dónde me llevará hoy…mmm…tendré que buscar un buen conjunto de ropa será algo apasionado fu fu fu, no no…quizás solo una cita casual no menciono nada de vernos hasta tarde tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer y yo voy por las mismas, muy bien que tal una falda, quizás haga frio en la tarde estos climas de ahora son tan cambiantes, o será mejor unos jeans ajustados y una blusa, algo simple, comodo y entallado fu fu.

La hora de nuestra estaba pronta me lleve todo el resto de la mañana decidiendo que usar al final terminé por los jeans, probablemente Nat quería que fuésemos en su motocicleta, además esta nublado… nunca había estado tan nerviosa esto solo lo ha provocado natsuki en muy poco tiempo, quién lo diría intente salvar la vida de su antiguo amor y ahora estamos juntas pero…no somos novias ahora que lo recuerdo, yo no se lo he pedido y ella tampoco, quizás me quiere mucho pero no estará preparada para dar ese paso sin duda muy importante, en mi caso le diría si ahora mismo, casarme lo que sea, es Natsuki lo mejor que se ha cruzado en mi camino, a ojos cerrado tomaría cualquier decisión haría cualquier cosa por ella, es buena conmigo, me hace feliz…

Ya sé a retrasado por lo general tiende a estar primero que yo en cualquier cosa, será mejor que le llam – Aquí estoy –escuché decir a mi peliazul apareciendo con un helado en cada mano alargó el brazo para entregármelo mientras me besaba en los labios nos quedamos así por varios segundos sentía como se derretía el helado sobre mi mano – Gracias - viniste en motocicleta Natsuki? – la verdad no, leí quizás llueva más tarde y no quiero tener problemas al manejar menos estando contigo, no te preocupes traje paraguas los tengo en mi bolso

Pasearon por los mal visitando tiendas de lencerías en que la morena moría por comprar algo pero ya no tenía dinero para eso, por lo mismo comenzaría a trabajar turnos de tarde o mañana en la unidad de medicina general, al menos tendría el fin de semana libre para verse con Shizuru, mientras que esta tan fanática del té compró un juego en color lila de tasas y los últimos tipos de té que estaban saliendo a la venta. Pasaron a una feria de juegos en que Natsuki increíblemente a raso con cada uno llenando bolsas y bolsas con peluches como regalo para su hermosa amatista quien sonreía felizmente a su lado – Este Shizuru – dime Natsuki le dediqué una de las mejores sonrisas

-¿La estás pasando bien? – claro que si a tu lado todo es perfecto, no me había divertido tanto se nota que eres buenas jugando no sé porque creo que te la pasabas aquí por eso eres tan buena – hey no digas eso, soy buena porque me propongo las cosas y las cumplo como la ves? – ja j aja Natsuki me encantas- y tu a mi, de hecho hay algo que quiero hablar contigo te parece si nos vamos a sentar aquella plaza que esta cerca, luego de eso te iré a dejar a la puerta de tu casa – como digas Nat-su-ki - dicho esto provocó un leve sonrojo en la ojiverde quien le tomo de la mano para adentrarse a una hermosa plaza adornada con luces tenues para el anochecer…se sentaron en una banca y la peliazul la envuelve en un abrazo tomando de la barbilla a ojirubi para depositar un tierno beso en aquellos labios que la llevaban a la perdición

-Bien Shizuru, …. _**Maldición como lo digo sé que es muy pronto pero necesito sacarlo de mi…**_

-Natsuki ¿estás bien? – pregunto la castaña con dejo de preocupación en su rostro al notar que la verde esmeralda estaba como ida.

- Natsuki, Natsuki….- Ah? Este si si…estoy bien – que querías decirme..- Mira yo sé que es muy poco el tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo pero …yo quería decirte la he pasado muy bien a tu lado disfrutar cada momento en que estamos a solas mas allá de lo que lleguemos es porque tu compañía me hace feliz, siento seguridad a tu lado y aumenta las ganas de querer protegerte, agradezco lo que me has dicho sobre tu pasado, prometí cuidarte y es lo que haré…eres el sol que ilumina mis días y me encantas que estes en mis sueños solo imaginarte consigo dormir plenamente, haces que me esfuerce más, todo por querer pasar un dia mas contigo…lamentablemente comenzaré a trabajar pero en verdad, dejaré mis fin de semanas libres para ti, prometo esforzarme y no descuidarte, te quiero demasiado, te amo he de admitir que nisiquiera con Ran sentía tal cosa en mi pecho, cada vez que te veo mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, mis manos sudan , todo por ti…Te amo Shizuru Fujino …te gustaría ser mi novia, no respondas aún…quiero que lo pienses bien, tomate el tiempo que desees no te presionare a nada, esperare por ti lo necesario, sea la vida entera te amo, voy a salvarte de esa prisión que te encuentras aunque se lo niegues a todos inclusive a mi…haré que tu corzón vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, mucho mejor.. – Nat…yo …- shh esta bien Shiz…te lo dije no presionaré, vamos mejor, mira las nubes están prontas a dejar caer la luvia y no quiero que mi hermosa doctora agarré un resfriado – Gracias Natsuki pero no necesito pensarlo, yo también te amo tanto, solo tu me has hecho tan feliz, contigo vuelvo a ser yo cada vez mas….encantada con ser tu novia Natsuki, te amo te amo…por favor…no me dejes..- No lo haré tendría que morir, pero sabes aún así estaré contigo siempre…

Se fundieron en un solo abrazo, un solo beso en esa noche justo comenzó a llover, lo que nadie sabia, era que las cosas comenzarían a estar peor….

-Dra. Fujino porfavor necesitamos su asistencia en el parto! Dra Fujino! – Dra. Fujino ha llegado pacientes de trauma!- Dra. Fujino listo el pabellón

-Dra.!

-Dra!

-Enfermera Kuga puede hacerse cargo de las salas 13, 15, 18 – Kuga ayudanos con el paro! –Kuga el alta del paciente ahora! – Los informes – entrega los archivos y has el traslado del paciente –

- Kuga!

-Kuga!

Ahh- que cansancio y días más agotadores – ni que lo digas me dejaron tres salas y cada una con 10 pacientes nadie ayudaba con razón me querían para que les hiciera el trabajo….- Natsuki pero eres la mejor ¿no? te irá muy bien – si lo sé jajaja tu igual Shiz eres la mejor doctora de todo Japón – aun no lo soy Nat solo soy estudiante – trabajas mejor que los egresados así que tranquila – gracias por el cumplido fu fu fu te amo Natsuki – Yo a ti Shizuru….nos vemos mañana en clases está bien – Claro descansa si….

***Jueves por la tarde

-Hemos terminado por la clase de hoy muchachos así que mucho éxito nos vemos en el examen de la próxima semana – Gracias Fujino sensei

-Ella la Sensei – algún problema Kuga-san recuerda que soy tu maestra y te puedo poner una muy mala calificación – asi cual por ejemplo, soy buena la mejor de tu clase asi que da igual que tipo de ejercicio o preguntas me hagas te la responderé de la mejor forma-

Vaya, vaya asi que estás con eso Nat- su – ki –dijo la castaña en un tono seductor, acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla con llave y adentrarse en esa mujer que la estaba llamando con su presencia – Ja! Anda que quieres que haga – la peliazul se acercó lentamente a la bella amastista para tomarle el rostro y besarle desesperadamente no se habían visto hasta ayer por la tarde justo a la salida del Hospital.

Uhmm Nats….-el gemido de shizuru fue silenciado con otro beso más de Natsuki mientras que con sus manos masajeaba uno de los pechos de Shizuru y la otra se afirmaba a uno de sus muslos…

Ring Ring – Ahh número desconocido – bueno? – KUGA NATSUKI DEJA DE FOLLARTE A FUJINO Y VEN A CLASES MALDITO CACHORROOOOO – que donde esta donde esta como sabe lo que hago – CONOZCO A SHIZURU ES MI AMIGA CON LO HOT QUE SON USTEDES DEBEN ESTAR REVOLCANDOSE COMO SIEMPRE SI NO VIENES EN 10 SEGUNDOS TE REPRUEBO – Nooooooo voy voy ¡! – fu fu fu Natsuki – lo siento nos vemos después Shizuruuuuuu – _Nao siempre interrumpiendo después yo quedo aquí ahh, quien me satisfacerá!_

Toc-Toc

-Adela…espere! – había olvidado que tenía cerrada la puerta con pestillo – Hola Shizuru onee-sama! – ara ara - Tomoe que te trae por acá.

-Quise verte me dijeron que estabas acá porque razón la puerta cerrada? – Estaba revisando unas cosas no quería que me interrumpieran solo eso, pero ya que eres tu…_Porque dije que si a Natsuki si aún no hago esto con Tomoe, maldición!_ – Bueno Shizuru- onee sama venía para saber su respuesta y si es sí aquí mismo mire le traigo el documento pero ya sabe…(click) – ahora tu eres quien cierra la puerta _Necesito verlo, saber si es el que escribí – _Claro no le molesta verdad – o no por supuesto que no Tomoe, pero antes solo quiero verlo para saber si es el real…-Por supuesto… _Es…es el que he escrito, es el mismo, es el real….que hago…que hago…quiero hacerlo pero…sería serle infiel a Natsuki no quiero no a ella…Natsuki perdóname….por favor…_

Seguro has tenido un día difícil… - bajo la mirada – no eh sido considerada contigo - Shizuru al oír sus palabras abrió enormemente los ojos – prometo darte lo que necesites Shizuru onee-sama… por favor tomame– le tomo el rostro con sus manos y le beso profundamente.- "No, no" – pensó Shizuru – "detente" – Tomoe le tomo las manos y las coloco sobre sus pechos y con suaves movimientos le incito a que le acariciara – "No… no… por favor yo… no quiero…quiero el documento pero no así.." – seguía pensando, Shizuru se separó dulcemente de Tomoe, retiro sus manos de sus pechos y le tomo el rostro con las manos – estará bien –¿_Tiene que ser así?_ – Tomoe – susurro Shizuru, apretó con fuerza sus manos formando puños y mordió su labio inferior, tras unos instantes le acaricio la cabellera suavemente, Tomoe volvió el rostro centrando sus ojos en el rostro de la mujer que deseaba, Shizuru le sonrió. – Tomoe–musitó – ¿Lista?…– bajo lentamente el rostro le tomo de la barbilla entreabriéndole los labios dulcemente, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Tomoe y de forma suave introdujo su lengua dentro de esa cálida boca, la forma como Shizuru le besaba le hizo sentir una profundo deseo, se sentía inmensamente bien cada roce. Shizuru le tomo gentilmente de los hombros y le levanto con ternura sin romper ese beso, Tomoe quedo al fin sobre el piso Shizuru separo sus labios de Tomoe y le deslizo la boca por el cuello mientras tomaba las manos de la peli verde y las dejaba reposar sobre sus pechos cubiertos aún por su delantal. Shizuru le hablo al oído - - ¿Te gusta lo que estas sintiendo? – le susurro. Tomoe antes de contestar trago saliva - Sí – mascullo levemente – me… – se ruborizo levemente – me… gusta.

-¿Cuanto? – preguntó en un tono seductor

-De…de. - ¿De? Mientras bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna – Demasiado…

- Así me gusta - murmuro Shizuru mirándola profundamente a los ojos, luego comenzó un vaivén en la entrepierna de la peliverde haciéndola gemir – uhhmm! Shi…zu..oneesama! –ahhhhh – Tomoe …- sii.. – Me darás el documento ¿verdad? – cl…cla..claro…- me encantaría seguir pero alguien puede llegar…y tu podrias hacerte la lesa con eso…mil veces podría hacerte mia _Si claro…mil veces haría mia a Natsuki una y otra vez!_– ahh! – gimió tomoe al sentir los dedos de shizuru adentranse en ella sin su permiso – no…no Shi…one…- Tomoe eres exquisita _Claro que no…_

(Disculpe soy Nina Wang cual es la sala de mi clase – Vaya ya llegó señorita el aula es 303/A - B el sector norte del tercer piso – Muchas gracias, ire a reconocerla la próxima semana comienzo – Si, me alegra que haya vuelto una doctora estaba haciendo sus clases - mire que bien, hasta luego…)

Ahhhhh! – Uhmmm! No…no….podría….-comenzó el vaivén dentro de la peliverde asqueándose internamente por llegar a eso comenzó a ir más rápido para que terminaran pronto. – no podrías que Tomoe? – mentir…le….aaahhhh voy a llegar…shi…..uhmm! – _Termina de una buena vez y dame eso luego! _Ah! Shizuru oneee samaaaaaaaa – _Esta me dejará sorda dios mio….Natsuki perdóname…perdóname….perdoname…._

Shizu…donde vas – a bueno ya he terminado tomare este documento que es mio y te llamaré durante estos días para seguir bueno me tengo que ir adiós Tomoe – ahhh shizuru.-oneesama _Ya me tienes harta con tu onee sama!._

_(_Por fin llegué al tercer piso- disculpe donde queda la sala 303/A-B – a si por ese te pasillo gira a su derecha tres salas más esta – gracias)

No puedo seguir aquí necesito llegar a casa tomar una ducha ojala el cloro no hiciera daño a la piel pero asi me quitaría todo….por dios…por qué a mí todo lo malo, porque porque! Perdóname Natsuki por favor,….te amo…te amo….auch! exclamaron dos chicas que chocaron cayendo al suelo…- tenga cuidado señorita – si lo lamento…yo..

¿Shizuru? **Por fin te encontré pero que haces aquí….**

Nina….._Lo que faltaba…Nat…..Perdón_

Cariño mi amor eres tú – perdón Nina pero entre tú y yo no existe nada hace demasiado tiempo, con permiso tengo cosas que hacer – dijo tomando la maleta para digirse nuevamente en dirección contraria por donde iba pero fue jalada de la mano por Nina- Esperate ahí tu y yo nos vamos a casar, se te olvida nuestra promesa – déjame Nina me lastimas! Ya te dije no tengo nada contigo, tengo novia y con ella me voy a casar! – tu que!

**Mmm…que es ese griterío, suena a la voz de Shizuru… -**Dejame ¡ suéltame – no te irás a ningún lado hasta que me expliques porque no te casarás conmigo – PUES ES SIMPLE NO TE AMO! – ja! Te casaras conmigo y tus padres lo aceptarán quieras o no Shizuru eres mia! – Sueltame! **Si suena a shizuru…**

No soy tuya! Le pertenezco a otra persona – Quien! – le decía Nina mientras presionaba su cuello casi sin dejarla respirar

-Shizuru! – Natsuki – déjala estúpida! – Natsuki llegó corriendo al ver como tenían a amada le propino un gran golpe en el rostro haciéndola caer y sangrando al piso – quien demonios te crees para hacerle eso a Shizuru – puaj….la que está en problemas eres tú….- quien eres te pregunté! Pregunto al borde de la ira

-Soy Nina Wang y no me gusta que interfieran en mis asuntos

- _**Nina …Nina…."Nina Wang fue mi pareja y su hermano es Sergey ellos hicieron todo este daño Natsuki" **_–Tú…tu eres….Nina…-Si por?, algún problema – tu maldita – decía mientras la tomaba del cuello golpeándola nuevamente - Natsuki detente no hagas más vámonos por favor Nina ya sabe y entendió que no puede meterse conmigo…- Pe…-Vamos! Te salvaste Nina Wang! Y no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Shizuru…- vámonos llamaré a seguridad para que se la lleven – No Natsuki no lo hagas….por favor solo vámonos a casa…

-La que se salvó eres tu…Natsuki…..me las pagarás y bien caro…. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres de mi amor?...

Shizuru porque no me dejaste darle su merecido – No quiero meterte en problemas Natsuki enserio….-pero- pero nada, mi amor aquí tengo el documento que te hable me lo dio Tomoe la chantajee y bueno aquí esta- espérate que clase de chantaje hiciste – hace tiempo y solo pero no te enojes coqueteé con ella lo robé pero aquí esta – mmmmm – Natsuki porfavor tienes que creerme _Por favor cree esta vil mentira_ – Esta bien…bueno igual lo hiciste para obtenerlo ¿no? – no dejaré que te haga daño esa Nina – Lo sé mi amor, hablaré para que te cambien de sección y borren tu nombre de la lista – por? – porque Nina es tu profesora de la asignatura que te imparto, con este incidente estarías en peligro – Mentira esa estúpida es mi profesora, que horror si consigues eso te lo agradeceré por vida no quiero ni verle, seré tu perro guardian! – fu fu Dhuran es mi perro guardian tu eres mi novia, eso me recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente – decía mientras comenzaba a tocar todo el cuerpo de Natsuki especialmente su parte preferida…

-Es….espera…Shi…ahí noo…-fu fu fu tendremos una larga y ardua tarde, noche a tu lado - Te amo Natsuki Te amo Zuru…AHhhhhhh! Fu fu fu

(Al parecer Shizuru tiene fiesta de nuevo – jajaja ni que lo digas Reito esta no deja ni dormir- Pueden creer que Nat prefirió revolcarse con Shizuru antes de llegar a tiempo a mi clase! – jajaja deja disfrutar a Bubuzuque )

Natsuki….Natsuki…..Maldita perra Natsuki...


	12. Chapter 12

Esta parte era del cap anterior no se subio bien, en fin espero les guste! :) saludos a todas/os

* * *

><p>No he podido conciliar el sueño algo me está molestando y me digo estúpida de donde saque una respuesta tan tonta, ¿acepté que jugaran conmigo? "solo coquetie" de donde rayos salió eso ahhh, si esta fuera mi casa la habría echado hace rato, pero aun no despierta…iré a tomar una ducha mejor<p>

-¿Mi amor dónde vas? – me preguntaba Shizuru quien aún estaba con los ojos entrecerrados pues me había safado de su agarre que ahora me apestaba un poco…solo un poco… - una ducha, cuando salga tenemos que hablar – esta bien – pude ver el miedo en sus ojos y en los mios sé que vio duda y odio…no la culpo – ahh esa Nina ….

-que querrá hablar Natsuki, porque no fui sincera en su momento, porque me rebaje a hacer tal cosa, no soy así…no…perdóname Natsuki por favor perdóname te lo ruego... no quise estúpida Shizuru Fujino has caído tan bajo – (se lleva las manos al rostro para intentar ocultar su llanto)

15 minutos mas tarde -

-Listo que pasa ¿porque lloras? – Nada… - Shizuru – dime Natsuki – No sé que sucedió ayer tanta cosa en mi mente que ahora en la mañana me vine a preguntar todo específicamente lo que dijiste respecto a tu documento, esa tal Tomoe, eso que dijiste del coqueteo explícame por favor, debes hacerlo, - Natsuki yo…. –tu que! – Tomoe es la novia de sergey – si eso ya lo sé! Y ese tarado el hermano de tu ex novia que además es mi profesora y realmente es ella quien tomara justamente mi clase eso ya lo sé!, que tienen en su poder un documento para casarte con ella si se muestra a tus padres tu vida se acaba ¿no? Me lo sé de memoria todo eso – Natsuki por favor no olvides que te amo – responde maldición! – Natsuki Tomoe esas noches que salió conmigo quería obtener algo de mi a cambio de entregarme el documento que te señale en la noche, es el real yo lo escribi esta tal cual, no es una copia, - ya y? que tiene que ver con el coqueteo – quería que me acostará Tomoe fue una chica de una noche pero no paso más allá de un beso cuando intente olvidar a Nina, entonces al verme revolcuione quizás sus hormonas- mmmmm

- Shizuru le coqueteaste, como fue ese coqueteo responde! – Un coque..teo..- Porque será que no te estoy creyendo - es…es verdad – en serio, sincera? Lo estás siendo? – cl..claro – por favor Shizuru dime la verdad estoy sintiendo una presión en mi pecho una maldita angustia mujer solo ocurre cuando me mienten! – Yaaaa no me grites! – grito porque se me da la regalada gana! – Natsuki yo… - paso algo entre ustedes? – te amo natsuki no - ya sé que no "debo olvidarlo" si o no es todo lo que necesito saber – si Natsuki pasó algo.. – algo como que _**estoy al borde de la ira**_ – algo como intimar…

- Me..me estás diciendo que te acostaste con ella? – no necesariamente acostar solo …ella a mi no me hizo nada no me iba a dejar lo juro – ja ja me das risa maldita sea Fujino, en verdad me pregunto como caí osea recordé que te dije bueno esta bien lo hiciste para conseguir el documento pero eso no dejo dormir por el resto de la noche, te la pasaste con ella! – No no fue así, osea solo..- solo que ¿ -Natsuki esta bien la hice gritar y todo lo que quiera pero no dejé de pensar en ti, ella me estaba chantajeando eso a cambio de ese documento –¿ tenías que rebajarte tanto? Me iré de aquí ahora mismo me das asco Shizuru, - Natsuki mi amor – NO! Mi promesa sigue en pie por el momento no dejaré que Nina se te acerque y menos su hermano otra añadida a la lista será tu Tomoe – no es mia Natsuki – dicelo cuando no la hayas hecho tuya! – no lo hice – si claro te metiste con ella te rebajaste como una …- una que! – olvídalo adiós! No me llames! Nada!

-Por favor espera, no te vayas por favor, yo te amo – Woof –woof – Dhuran que haces déjame ir a buscarla – woof woof, ya sé me equivoque dhuran no me hagas esto tu también! Tan solo sentí cerrar la puerta de golpe…mi vida se acaba de derrumbar, todo es solamente mi culpa…

-Hola Kuga – Hola reito , que tal anoche – del asco pensé que era otra clase de persona tu amiga, veo que me equivoque adiós

-que ha pasado Reito, no lo sé Haruka debemos ir a verla Toc Toc – no quiero ver a nadie dejenme en paz – Shizuru-san somos nosotros Haruka y yo reito, Nao salió temprano, porf avor abre la puerta – pasen (shizuru ya tenía los ojos hinchados de tanta lagrima sus amigos solo entraron preocupados sobretodo por el comentario de Natsuki)

-algo que decir Shizuru-san – Reito, Haruka de verdad no quería hacerlo no tenia otra opción no saben cuanto lo lamento , lo ultimo en esta vida era hacerle daño a Natsuki siendo ella tan buena conmigo, ahora la he perdido para siempre… - Bubuzuque si no te explicas bien no entendemos – lo siento miren -bueno nadie sab esto es…-si el documento que planifique para casarme con Nina, lo obtuve por un chantaje de Tomoe, que era acostarme con ella – lo hiciste verdad – osea solo yo le hice cosas, no deje ….

-Y natsuki se enteró – ayer le comenté del documento y bueno sol dije que coquetie y digo bueno, después se cambió el tema inconscientemente ahora en la mañana la sentí muy fría, diciendo que "tenemos que hablar" ahí supe que nada estaría bien, me pregunto porq ella misma se odio por decir bueno y ahora le terminé diciendo – al menos fuiste sincera Shizuru-san solo queda que se le pase el enojo, porque la confianza está rota, dependerá solo del amor que se tengan para volver y ser mejor relación – Reito no sabes cuánto me arrepiento me siento asqueada por lo que hice, Natsuki no se merece eso, tampoco estar con alguien tan cruel, infiel como yo…- No digas eso Zuru no tenías más remedio…si era la única opción de recuperar eso…había que afrontar las cosas pero como diablos no te quedaste callada! – No lo sé, no puedo ocultarle nada a mi hermosa Natsuki, he sido sincera todo este tiempo…- No es bueno que te deprimas de esta forma o sino como lucharas, por fin tienes el documento, puedes deshacerte de él y listo – Ese no es el problema, el número uno es que Natsuki ha roto conmigo ni siquiera llevábamos nada de novias, yo cometo esta estupidez, por otro lado me tope con Nina – tu que! –dijieron al unisono.

-Nina me la tope en la universidad tras el incidente de ..Ya saben…y bueno de pronto apareció Natsuki y le dio una buena golpiza, nos fuimos y eso ha ocurrido hasta ahora – Ya veo bueno estamos aquí somos tus amigos no te dejaremos sola nada malo te pasará con ellos…- gracias amigos, gracias…

Muy bien dónde esta mi hermano Sergey! – Señorita disculpe pero este es una estación de policía no una feria para que llegue gritando – No me interesa digame donde esta Sergey Wang alias el blanquito vengo a pagar su fianza – son 20 mil yenes – aquí tiene ahora búsquenlo – si..si..

-Hermana gracias…- si si ahora dime has encontrado a los padres de Shizuru – la verdad es que no están desaparecidos, y el documento lo tienes, claro lo deje con Tomoe – y es ella de confianza? –por supuesto mas le vale…. O sino que harás – Fácil, matarla…

Maldita sea shizuru con un demonio tu me has engañado y yo muy estúpida no me doy cuenta y hasta lo acepto –Porque gruñes tanto Nat – nada que te importe Mai – eres mi amiga puedo ayudarte en algo – lo dudo, que pasa si te das de novia con alguien y esta se mete con otra persona solo para conseguir algo….

-mmm bueno yo le mandaria a volar, pero en verdad tendría que haber una muy buena explicación para eso y ahí ver que tan fuerte es el amor… - pero Mai estarías o mejor dicho volverías con alguien que te ha sido infiel! – Natsuki cuando se te es infiel lo mejor es dejarlo de lado, todo el mundo lo hace así, cuando esas personas llegan y dicen que están arrepentidos que les des una segunda oportunidad pocos son sinceros, pero uno jamas sede a eso, si lo llegan hacer solo es pelea, discusión de "te metiste con fulano, sutano" asi sucesivamente…pero va en uno y como es esa chica… - Si Mikoto hiciese algo así…lo pensaría mucho pero le creería y daría otra oportunidad… - Nat esto lo dices por Shizuru… - Si – te…- si – lo lamento – mmm – Nat que harás – como que haré ya la heche por un tubo aunque la extraño….no deje que explicara bien, tampoco volveré rápido con ella…sé que ella es para mi como yo para ella lo sé – Es buena contigo, como te dije una muy buena excusa ha de tener…

Capitan Armitage – si Yamada – le tengo dos malas noticias – y ninguna buena, - no…

Ha llegado Nina Wang! – maldición a puesto que fue por su hermanito, necesitamos a Fujino para que declare he reabierto el caso del clan y bien la otra cual es – los padres de Shizuru fueron asesinados…. – que fueron que! – están muertos, el funeral fue privado, la heredera debería ser Shizuru Fujino frente a tal dineral pero….- no existe dinero de tal herencia, encontramos documentos que el padre de la srta debía demasiado dinero– maldición está bien, estaremos en contacto por mi parte iré a visitar a mi prima….

Ring-Ring! Espera ese es mi teléfono puedes pasármelo Reito – claro (estás mejor Shizuru-san – si Reito gracias por estar conmigo…) – Suzushiro al habla - Haruka soy yo tu querido primo – hola que tal dime que ocurre – te tengo dos noticias buena y mala – ok parte por la mala – se trata de la familia Fujino – que ocurre con ellos – no es el mejor lugar para decirlo pero fueron asesinados…la buena es que te ire a ver y hablar con tu amiga – es una mentira esto verdad…. –no Haruka, fueron los informes de mis hombres jamás mentirían con algo asi, son de los buenos descuida necesito que nos veamos con tu amiga en el centro comercial, tu sabes donde– de acuerdo. Adiós – 2: 30 pm cambio y fuera!

Shizuru Reito tenemos que salir, me ha llamado mi primo quiere hablar con nosotros….

Los tres amigos se dirigían a la hora acordada en el centro comercial, el lugar que le había señalado su primo era una heladería la favorita de Haruka cuando era pequeña y este le llevaba a comer ahí, Shizuru sentía una gran presión en su pecho como si supiese la gran mala noticia que recibiría, reito se había comunicado con Nao para que diera con el paradero de Natsuki e intentara explicarle un poco mejor las cosas, pues de la boca de la castaña no querría escuchar ninguna…

Bien chicos soy el primo de Haruka Kyo Armitage Suzushiro – hola dijieron todos haciendo una reverencia – pasen pidan lo que quieran todo corre por mi cuenta, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

Pasada la media hora de conversar cualquier cosa, tomar helado, comer Kyo ha decidio a romper el silencio – Shizuru-sama – digame – los he reunido aquí porque he recibido malas noticias mis hombres que son los mejores, entregaron un uniforme a mi mano derecha Yamada, que sus padres hacen fallecido – co…como! – Shizuru-sama sus padres están muertos, han sido asesinados – queeeee! Nooo…mis padres…ma…ma…..p…..no….- lo lamento – Espere Kyo- san es muy delicado para que bromee con estas cosas – no estoy jugando, me informaron hoy por eso llamé a Haruka quien disimulo muy bien la mala noticia verdad prima – asi es, Shizuru, amiga tus padres debían mucho dinero quizás alguien – pienso que podría ser algún Yakuza quizás…. – noo mis padres no pueden estar muertos porque! – Haruka yo de verdad lo siento… - esta bien, era necesario que lo dijieras confiamos en ti – Shizuru sama necesito de su ayuda – no, no quiero ser participe de nada, acaba de decir que mis padres están muertos porque alguien los mató, he perdido a la mujer de mi vida! – y ha vuelto la que me hizo la vida imposible – de eso mismo quiero hablarle, Sergey ya salió con fianza de la cárcel su hermana lo hizo, necesitamos que atestigue yo estaré a cargo buscaré a los mejores y buenos hombres para meter preso a sergey, hemos tenido notificaciones que envio a alguien detrás de usted, por otro lado esta por contrabando de drogas nuevamente… - lo siento Kyo-san..yo….no …puedo…revivir eso nuevamente ya es mucho, lo confese partiendo el alma – Per…-pero nada, no tenemos nada más que hablar adiós….

-_**Toc/Toc – ashh quien es – Yuuki - que quieres araña – tenemos que hablar Kuga…**_

-_Natsuki….te necesito…..por favor perdóname….._

_-_Yamada tienes algo nuevo – si mis colegas han encontrado un cabello en la escena del crimen es de color verde… - ¿Verde? – lo hemos enviado al laboratorio en busca de ADN – Bien Yamada gracias… - Capitan! – si- Quitara del camino a los Wang verdad – es lo que deseo y asi para que Shizuru-sama viva en paz…

_**- Shizuru….te extraño pero debo ser fuerte…**_


	13. Chapter 13

N/A:

Hola holaa sé que estuve estas dos semanas sin publicar nada estuve con 0 tiempo para dedicarme a escribir

pero he vuelto con mucho más tiempo me pondré al día con las actualizaciones de esta historia que ya llegará a su fin para posteriormente seguir con otra, ojala les guste este capitulo, nuevamente lo siento por la tardanza aqui les dejo con el cap. que tengan una linda semanita ! :)

* * *

><p>x-x-x<p>

"…**..**Descansen en paz mamá, papá"

Shizuru recibió las condolencias por parte de sus únicos amigos que se presentaron al funeral incluyendo al escudron del primo de Haruka. No todo fue lágrimas ya que algunos de los policías entregaron su palabra para encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres, mientras sus amigos no le dejarían sola en ningún momento.

Momentos después al llegar a casa la castaña solicitó a sus amigos que le dejaran sola, necesita tiempo para pensar, asimilar esta noticia que le ha caído como un balde de agua fría, su única compañía entre esas cuatro paredes era su can Dhuran al igual que su dueña estaba triste decaído intentaba hacer volteras para captar la atención de su ama para no verle triste.

-Gracias Dhuran pero me duele demasiado, perdí a mis padres no importa si jamás me han aceptado….y perdí a Natsuki Dhuran…el amor de mi vida se ha ido por una estupidez mia- hablo al can que estaba sentado a su lado lamiendo su mano.

La peliocre se encaminó para darle un poco de comida a su mascota cuando siente el ruido de una olla caer –"¿quien está ahí? – temerosa toma la escoba y su perro comenzó ladrar la diferencia de ese ladrido era cuando conocía a la persona no representaba una amenza sin embargo su dueña no contaba con saber eso…

-Prometí cuidar muy bien de ti. Nunca te iba a dejar. Tus padres ya no se encuentra mis sinceras condolencias por ello, discúlpame si me fui no creas que te he perdonado perdí confianza en ti, eso no es excusa para no darte una segunda oportunidad, deberías ir entregar tu declaración para que de una vez por todas puedas vivir tranquila si bien tus padres no están no impedirá que Nina y Sergey vayan por ti.

-Nat..su..ki

- Shizuru…

Bajo la luz de la luna la peli azul salió de las sombras dejando mostrar su silueta acortando la distancia con la castaña. El beso era tierno en él Shizuru buscaba la verdad de todo lo dicho por su oji verde, estaba sorprendida nunca imagino ver al amor de su vida nuevamente cuando días atrás le mando por un tubo por su grandísima estupidez. Intentó formular palabra pero Natsuki le interrumpia silenciándola con la mano.

-No digas nada no quiero perder la tranquiladad por recordar algo que me hiere…Puedes irte a tu habitación te haré compañía pero dormiré aquí en el sofá no insistas en hacer que cambie de opinión.

Shizuru le miró por unos instantes comprendiendo la petición de su amada si quería recuperarla todo debía ser de cero no presionarla, entregarle todo de si para que vuelva a recobrar su confianza, le deseo buenas noches dirigiéndose a su habitación. A Shizuru le dolia el corazón por la perdida de sus padres y sentirla así tan lejana pero al mismo tiempo feliz pues la tenía cerca e indicaba que podría obtener una segunda oportunidad.

Tomó una botella que tenía guardada en su closet. Bebió directo de la pequeña petaca de Whiskey tragando como si de agua se tratara, nada acallaba su dolor preguntas invadían su mente quienes fueron o quien los que asesinaron a sus padres, porque, pero aún no existían respuestas. Shizuru se derrumbó en la cama llorando toda la noche ni siquiera fue conciente que alguien se encontraba abrazándola trantando de calmar su dolor…Te amo Shizuru…te amo a pesar de todo….tranquila….

x-x-x

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Señoría queremos reabrir el caso de Wong implicados en traficos de drogas, agregando presunta violación y asesinato de los padres de Shizuru Fujino. Tengo evidencia suficiente que la señorita Fujino fue agredida y se encuentra bajo vigilancia de los Wong amenazándola. En las últimas horas sus padres fueron asesinados ya tenemos identificado al culpable y las sospechas de Nina Wong en el extranjero por negocios de contrabando.

-Esta bien Capitan Armitage la fecha será en tres días a las nueve con treinta de la mañana puntual con todo lo que tenga, que quiera reabrir un caso es difícil usted bien sabe que los Wong son poderosos – Lo tengo muy en claro.

-Bien Capitan puede retirarse tengo cuatro casos más ahora nos vemos en tres días buena suerte.

**En el Hospital Central de Tokio**

.Se supone que debería estar Tomoe según tú idiota! – exclamó Nina empujando contra la pared a su hermano llevaban esperando alrededor de 2 horas por el turno de Tomoe mas esta no aparecia.

-Sueltame loca. Con razón Fujino se alejó de ti.

-Ella me ama hermanito entiéndelo. Jamás la tendrás para ti agradece que no te doy tu paliza aquí mismo, los negocios no salieron como pensé en el extranjero tener oculto mi verdadero propósito con un curso fue patético, me vine cuanto antes y lo primero que dicen "Sregey esta preso" osea que no te pueda dejar un encargo y lo hagas bien, a primeras cometes un error, debo volver para sacarte, realizar todo sola, como siempre así nunca llegarás a ser mi sucesor hermanito.

-Cierra tu bocota Nina, ya estoy estresado llamaré a Tomoe….

- Espera! – le interrumpio Nina señalando a una mujer de pelo verde que ingreso rápidamente directo al tercer piso. – Si es ella vamos!

(Srta. Kuga puede ir al tercer piso solicitar la heparina su jefa esta en ese piso muchas gracias – Si claro enseguida voy)

Esperate ahí Tomoe porque no fuiste al lugar acordado? – Le dijo tomandola por el brazo - Lo lamento Sergey olvidé por completo el seminario que impartirán con un paciente asi que te pediré que sueltes mi brazo por favor.

-Ni pienses que haré eso…- Encargate de eso Sergey ya vengo. En ese instante Nina se aleja de los dos muchachos para ir tras de una cabellera azulada bastante familiar.

-Tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí de insumos médicos.

Tema….aa eres tu Nina Wang que es lo que quieres pues yo recuerdo que no tenemos nada pendiente –Respondio Natsuki quien estaba buscando los medicamentos solicitados y aprovecho la oportunidad para colocar la grabadora en su celular.

-Pues veo que se ha olvidado del golpe que me dio el otro día cuando estaba hablando con mi prometida – Perdóname pero tu prometida en tus sueños, ella no esta con ninguna persona y pues claro la iba a defender si alguien como tu casi le bofetea.

Eso es nuestro problema a veces no entienden con palabra hay que buscar la mano dura ¿no lo cree?. Natsuki se impresiono pensaba que quizás desmintiria el golpe pero fue todo lo contrario, mas no podía seguir en ese lugar o se llevaría un gran reto. – Da igual lo que diga yo la defendí y seguiré haciendo al parecer usted es un peligro.

– En sus sueños ella le pertenecerá – Tu que te crees de ella

– Su novia. Con su permiso tengo cosas importantes que hacer "asesina, traficante" – le miro directamente a los ojos , decidida abrir la puerta sintió algo que se clavó en su espalda con tal fuerza luego un liquido que estaba bajando una sensación de tibieza – Si he matado a personas y pues claro fui al extranjero a unos negocios importantisimos y ahora me quedare con la fortuna de Fujino esa mujer será mía. Respondío Nina enterrando aún más las pinzas quirúrgicas.

Gg…Eres ta…cob….de qu…ata…cas….espalda – dijo con la respiración entrecortada Natsuki.

(_Tomoe te estoy preguntando si hiciste lo que te pedí mientras estaba en la cárcel.- tomandola por el cuello_

_-Dejame decirte que no se me olvido sencillamente me dediqué a pasar tiempo con Shizuru lo pasé muy bien ni te imaginas cuanta cosa hicimos- dijo sonriente Tomoe_

_-Maldita muy bien dame el documento. – ejerciendo más presión_

_-¿Cu…cual?)_

Obvio a mi no me da placer matar pero si debo quitarme gente del camino lo haré – sonriente ya lista para irse cuando Natsuki le informa que durante la última semana habian colocado en esa sala cámaras de seguridad debido a los tantos robos de medicamento por parte del personal, fue el horror para Nina sabía perfectamente que no contaba con los abogados de antes para que les dejaran en libertad, tampoco con el apoyo completo del clan por haberse retirado desde la secundaria.

-Que..dices! – miro el lugar de la herida en la espalda no le quedaba mucho para que se muriera desangrada pero observó el rostro cereno de la pelinegra. Natsuki en un movimiento brusco que le causo mucho dolor se safó quedando frente a frente de Nina. "Aquí no moriré sola… -tu te irás conmigo! _**Perdoname Shizuru…..te amo jamás lo olvides….recuerda esas palabras de amor por…f..vor…**_

-jamás! No pienso morir aquí – exclamó furiosa intentando abrir el cerrojo de la puerta.

(_No te hagas Tomoe el documento de la solicitud de matrimonio iremos con Nina en busca de los padres de Shizuru…. – Ja…sobre mi cadáver te lo daré…- ¿Como dices?- Shizuru será.-…de cu….alguien más…menos de ustedes….su plan ya no funcionó, obtuve lo que quise….me quedo …tra….qui la…no me dejas …res…p…rar)_

Natsuki sacó sus últimas fuerzas para tomar del cuello a Nina aplicando una llave para dejarla sin respiración mientras que esta otra forcejeaba golpeando las piernas de la morena, su abdomen, la cabeza con unas cajas de instrumental poco a poco la peli azul iba soltando el agarre sus fuerzas se iban _**Maldición yo pensé que podría dejarte el camino sin ella Shiz….**_ Miró hacía un costado que esta el extintor se alejó de Nina para tomarlo un ultimo esfuerzo por el amor de su vida

-Ni…Nina – Le llamo como pudo tomo su impulso justo la puerta hizo un "Click" le golpeo con tal fuerza que Nina cayó al suelo junto a la peliazul cuya ultima imagen en su mente fue a Shizuru….

-Shi…zu…r….

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban mezclados como un charco de sangre, la grabación seguía su curso, el enfermero estaba preocupado porque Natsuki aún no llegaba pensó que quizás se perdió en los pasillos dejó a los demás encargados dirigiéndose al tercer piso dónde encontró a Tomoe tirada en el piso inconciente pidió ayuda a los guardías y el personal, consultó por Natsuki pero nadie la había visto se dirigió a la sala de insumos médicos, en ese instante gritó de horror al ver los cuerpos ensangretados principalmente por Natsuki quien tenía enterrada las pinzas quirúrgicas había perdido demasiada sangre, aún existiía pulso y escasa respiración, estaba agonizando, no tardaron en llevarla pabellón necesitando transfusión de sangre las pinzas cortaron arterias renales perdiendo un riñon además que la otra pinza perforó el pulmón izquierdo.

Mai fue notificada inmediatamente en el fondo era su única familia firmó los papeles para la autorización de tranfusión, a su lado le acompañaba Mikoto, estaba histérica caminaba de un lado a otro, uñas ni tenía, perdió el apetito ninguna tenía el numero telefónico de Shizuru…en ese entonces llegó el enfermero que le envió a buscar los medicamentos.

-Usted es ¿Mai Tokiha? – Si…sii soy yo..- mire encontré esto su celular estaba grabando la policía aún no llega pues están esperando al capitán Armitage dijo que él sería responsable de todo esto-

-¿Grabando? – si….creo que era la conversación con la otra persona – Aahh yo….este…Natsuki…como….esta por favor digamelo1 – Lo lamento no tengo mucha información solo sé que esta entre la vida y la muerte, la otra persona en lo mismo, estamos buscando las grabaciones de esa salsa yo en verdad lo lamento….

-dios por que natsuki…porque…tu que has hecho? – Tranquila Mai Natsuki es fuerte saldrá de esto, porque no buscas en el celular el numero de Fujino..- Puede darnos el celular por favor.

-Claro pero tómenlo con guantes pues es evidencia para la policía pero escuché Fujino, se refieren a la mejor doctora Shizuru Fujino? – Si es su novia, por favor llámela dígale que venga se lo suplicamos

-Enseguida, ya vuelvo! Y Kuga-san es fuerte sé que podrá!

Habían transcurrido alrededor de 6 horas en pabellón se acercaba el atardecer los doctores realizaban todo a su alcance para salvar la vida de Natsuki e incluso de su atacante Nina, Shizuru llegó al borde de la locura solcitando ingresar necesitaba verla estar cerca por más que fuese la mejor no podían permitir, Mai intentaba consolarla , luego llegó Nao, el silencio el tiempo de espera sobrepasaba a todos, nadie daba noticias aunque fuesen malas….

**En pabellón n°1 **

-Entró en paro nuevamente! – **Si no fuera porque debo salvar hasta los que merecen morir ya lo estarías Nina….** – La estamos perdiendo Dr. Kanzaki! – Lo sé carguen nuevamente máximo- SI Dr.!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – De nuevo!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Otra vez!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Una mas! – Dr Kanzaki llevamos 5 minutos no hay caso! – Callate! Hay que intentar una vez mas!

**En pabellón n°2 **

**Vamos delicuente que bubuzuque te está esperando!** Sigue aguantando no te vayas esta desgraciada perforo demasiad – Dra. Suzhiro el puslo decae

Maldición! – Dra nos falta una compresa! – que!

Cuenta bien para eso estas! **No..no …si no cierro ahora la perderé….maldita compresa si las saqué todas!**

**X –x –x**

Ve a dar la mala noticia que la hemos perdido sea quien sea que este ahí afuera – si..si doctor- Vamos muevete principiante! – **Kuga….**

-Mai..ahi viene un doctor oigaa nos tiene respuestas verdad! – le gritó Mikoto junto a las demás chicas

-Si este bueno…..la paciente murió

-Natsuki!? – no sé co.-..como se llamaaa – como diablos tienen a gente como tú trabajando dime como era! Como…. su pelo - le decía al borde de la ira la castaña al medico principiante tomándolo por sus ropas!

-Creo….que azul **No lo recuerdo bien maldición!**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NATSUKI!


	14. Chapter 14

Me encontraba en casa por el día realizando los quehaceres, tenía un desorden como si un huracán pasara por estos lados… estaba siendo un hermoso día al despertar no vi a Natsuki por ningún lado sentía que la soledad volvia a invadirme pero recordar las palabras de mi Natsuki, levante ánimos me hizo feliz verle por la noche y estar abrazada a ella.

Aún me detesto por esa estupidez no puedo recordárselo a Natsuki solo provocaré mas dolor en ella, que he de hacer para yo sentirme ¿mejor? Mi celular sonó constantemente durante la mañana no quería hablar por teléfono con ninguno de los muchachos no quiero preocuparles ellos deben seguir con sus vidas trabajos, como una buen Fujino debo salir adelante por mis propios medios apoyarme en amigos sin ser total y completamente una carga como le he estado siendo durante años.

Tras haber terminado de ordenar estaba preparada para sentarme a comer cuando el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar me dije nuevamente "debe ser Mai, Nao, Reito o Haruka quizás su novia...

-Dejen el mensaje….para eso pago por el servicio. En ese instante dejé caer los cubierto un dolor en mi pecho invadió todo mi ser nubló mi mente tomé las llaves y un poco dinero, salí corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo

"_Srta Fujino….su…su novia…..está grave….por..favor venga al Hospital! Conteste porfavor! …_

No me quedé a terminar de oír el mensaje de la grabadora, con razón tenía tantas llamadas al celular, un sinfín de números desconocidos llamando natsuki que te ha pasado por favor resiste vive mi amor mi dulce amor Kami si quieres llévate mi alma pero no a mi Natsuki, mi hermosa princesa te lo ruego! Hey! TAXI! Eso acompañado de mi primer silbido hice parar un sinfín de taxi mi belleza no esta mal ay que diablos pienso.

Usted! Necesito que me lleve al Hospital Central tomé es suficiente dinero para que llegue lo más pronto posible digamos…¿5 minutos?

-Claro señorita como usted mande afirmese bien!...Es increíble que un poco de dinero esta gente apresure su trabajo, decendí del taxi corri a toda velocidad preguntado en informaciones al parecer la estaban operando en Emergencias, me dirigí a ese lugar fue cuando vi a Mai que gritaba a todos por información

-Mai! Le grité empujando a todo aquel que se atravesaba en mi camino

Shizuru-san…Nat….yo – le abrazé tan fuerte como si de esa forma podría calmar su llanto incluyendo el mio, un par de minutos después llegó Nao.

Veiamos pasar medico tras medico, enfermeras paramédicos y nada, nadie sabia, para nuestra "suerte" las horas pasaban lentamente aumentando la agonía, desesperación siendo casi 5 horas de espera nuestros estómagos rugían de hambre por mas que dijiesemos que perdimos el apetito debíamos comer algo, si queríamos aguantar para poder verla…si verla tenía la esperanza que saldría bien no en vano ya llevaba 5 horas, Nao junto a Mikoto fueron a la cafetería comprar unos sándwich y cafés…

-Nee Shizuru-san – me decía Mai tomando mi mano temblorosa al igual que su voz…

-Dime Mai-san –Nat…Natsuki saldrá bien verdad la volveremos a ver ¿cierto?...-_Espero lo mismo que tu.._-Ara tu conoces más a Natsuki que yo, pero confió en que si…volverá a nosotras, mas a ti que a mi- al decir esto último invadió una pena enorme al fin y al cabo la tenía un cierto porcentaje en cambio ella me posee por entero…_Natsuki, mi bella Natsuki sé fuerte …._

-Muy bien chicas les hemos traido algo de comer, ya quiten sus caras de funeral si la cachorra es fuerte ha sufrido por mucho pero sigue siendo tan fuerte y dura como el roble! **¿Cierto Nat….? **Por cierto Reito y Haruka están de turno pero no sé dónde les llamé pero el celular esta apagado….- Ya veo –dije casi inaudible

Cuando encontramos la calma juntas Mikoto grita eufórica que se acerca un médico noté inmediatamente que era un principiante quizás estudiante o de estos que egresan de la universidad siendo una porquería después…

-Por favor díganos como está, sabe algo…por favor- le gritábamos en suplica su nerviosismo se notabas a millas

Este…bueno…la paciente…..falleció

_Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció Falleció_ – era un eco en mi mente esa palabra Natsuki falleció? Sobre mi cadáver llena de ira tome por el cuello de sus ropas gritándole como era, cual era el nombre de la paciente algo, cualquier cosa sabría si se trataba de mi Natsuki –como ….era su peloo algo!

-Era Azul ….- Azul es el color de Natsuki osea que mi hermosa Natsuki la he terminado de perder por completo

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NATSUKI!

_(Fiuuuu eso estuvo cerca - me cuesta caro casi matar a esa desgraciada de Tomoe, dónde diablos tiene el documento que quiso decir con que Shizuru le pertenece a alguien más y nuestro plan ha fallado, yo y mi ambición por el dinero- no me queda otra que dirigirme a la casa de Tomoe.)_

x-x-x

-Necesito que se dirijan e investiguen el apartamento de Tomoe Margarite. Si esta presente la arrestran por presunto Homicidio en tercer grado. El cabello presente en la escena del crimen no es una casualidad busquen y si deben desarmar la casa entera para encontrar pruebas para inculparla aún más háganlo. Le haré pagar todo lo que le han hecho a la señorita Fujino. Se me informó que Nina Wang está en el Hospital Central junto a Natsuki Kuga pareja de la señorita Fujino, ambas en riesgo vital todo indica que Nina atacó a la otra joven, les dejo el resto a ustedes chicos!

-Si Capitan! – dijieron los 2 escuadrones de la brigada de homicidios de Tokio.

x-X-x

Llama a Reito Kanzaki ahora! – él esta….- LLAMALO! – si doctora…..

**Maldición justo a mi porque! KUGA MALDITA DELINCUENTE RESISTE!**

-Haruka vine en cuanto me avisaron que ocurre!- Reito he cometido el peor de los errores esta estúpida arsenalera no encuentra la compresa de las 12, solo tiene 11 no quiere volver a contar! Si no cierro Natsuki morirá, pero si cierro puede tener una septicemia y morirá o terminaré cortándole alguna parte de su cuerpo…..

No píerdas tiempo Haruka ciérrala y tu vuelve a contar!

x-x-x

Lo…lo….lo …lamento – decía el médico asustado tirado en suelo por el golpe que le ha dado Nao por su incompetencia en su labor.

-No te creo imbécil! Ku…kuga no puede morir, ella no puede morir entiendes! Es amiga de ellas, mia y mi alumna pero más importante es el amor de la vida de mi amiga!

-Yo... – Cierra el pico médico de cuarta! – No..permitiré que me digas esas cosas la ley me protege de insul – Callate! Le interrumpió Nao.

-Aquí también somos de este lugar, ella es estudiante de medicina, en sus últimos años ya estaría egresada si no fuera por una injusticia te da mil patadas en tu inútil trasero! Y yo soy enfermera además de hacer clases en la Universidad , tengo más voz y voto aquí que tu principiante! Mira que no saber entregar informaciones…..si es como dices….Natsuki…..kuga…noooooooooo

**Pabellon n°2**

Listo! Ahora a llenar la ficha, gracias Reito por estar aquí, te abrazaría pero estoy llena de sangre

-No te preocupes Haruka, para eso están los amigos ¿no? He solicitado una resonancia magnética para ver donde esta "esa compresa" aprovecharemos el trayecto. –

Reito como te fue con la susodicha – Murió – dijo tajante Reito sin ondar en el tema – Bueno las personas que no tienen corazón,dios se los quita…. – Buena frase Haruka muy cierta a decir verdad, el impacto de Kuga provocó un Traumatismo encéfalo craneano pero la muerte ha sido una falla de la aorta colapso y splash se reventó…jajajajaja ok soy demasiado malo. – Reito eso fue cruel! Jajajaj. Veamos si están las chicas esperando… - si vamos.

x-x-x

En la sala de espera se encontraban las cuatro amigas llorando gritando peleando con todo el mundo que les pedía un poco de calma o sencillamente se retirarán cosa que enfadaba mas a la castaña hasta que esta ultima dijo

-Necesito ir a verla –decía secándose las lagrimas con la manga de sus ropas – Lo siento señorita no puede pasar hasta que se entregue el cuerpo post -autopsia – explicó el joven médico.

-Al diablo con eso – le dio un empujón que lo mandó de vuelta al piso corriendo hacia la entrada de los pabellones

_Natsuki….cuanto lo siento….por que tu….debí haber sido yo… _**OIGA DETENGASE!**

_Ya no estarás más a mi lado… _**ES ACCESO RESTRINGIDO**

_Sin ti no podré vivir…_

_Natsuki…._

_Natsuki…._

**Guardias! Que esperan! Deténgala!** – si quieren hacerlo tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotras – así es Nao ¿verdad Mikoto? – si Mai.

x-x-x

_(Aquí no está, en ningún lado esta el documento dónde lo habrás metido Tomoe…_

_Crack-Crack! POLICIA! ALTO! – mierda que significa esto!_

_SERGEY WANG TIENE DERECHO A GUARDAR SILENCIO TODO LO QUE DIGA SERÁ UTILIZADO EN SU CONTRA! –SE LE BUSCA POR HOMICIDIO CALIFICADO, TRAFICO DE DROGAS, VIOLACIÖN - oye que haces suéltame! Porque me esposan, yo no he hecho nada! – Si si,, por fin nuestro capitán podrá meterte tras las rejas! – Yamada mira encontré estas ropas están llenas de sangre – Perfecto Kimura nos servirá como evidencia._

_Por cierto blanquito tu hermana esta muerta y tu noviecita te acompañara tras las rejas! – MI HERMANA QUE! )_

_x-x-x_

-Shizuru-san! Estás aquí – esa voz me era familiar, la castaña volteo a mirar y vio a sus dos grandes amigos Reito y Haruka sonrientes de verle.

Reito-kun….Haruka….Natsuki está – cayó rendida al suelo derramando lágrimas golpeando el piso! PORQUE!

Lo sabemos Shizuru… - la grandiosa amatista los queda mirando perplejos no existía en ellos ni una seña de dolor, bueno que iban a sentir si no eran tan cercanos pero aun así – Como dicen eso…asi como si nada!

-Lo lamento Shizuru pero no entiendo el porque de las lágrimas! –

-Que eres insensible REITO! No lo pensé nunca de ti…. – snif, snif – Shizuru yo….

-Shizuru tranquila – NO PUEDO ESTARLO NATSUKI YA NO ESTA MAS!1 – NO ESTA AQUÍ SE MURIO!

-Natsuki que!? – dijo Haruka mirando de reojo a reito no entendían nada, menos si Natsuki salió vivita del pabellón en dirección a Rayos.

Que murió Haruka como no entiendes! –

Haruka tomo entre sus brazos a Shizuru quien no puso resistencia hasta su box, Reito se encargó de ir a buscar a las demás chicas. Shizuru se mantuvo todo el trayecto en total silencio, había perdido todas sus fuerzas corriendo y empujando a todos. Tras llegar a la oficina de Haruka tenía la mirada perdida, la rubia fue quien detuvo el sinlencio.

Shizuru yo estaba de turno junto con Reito fuimos informados de que Kuga fue apuñalada por la espalda, al parecer su atacante fue Nina, yo me encargué de Natsuki, Reito de ya sabes quien, Nina perforó el pulmón de Natsuki y cortar arterías renales no pude salvar su riñon…quedó solo con uno, necesita de un ventilador mecanico, y sondas por la sangre en sus pulmones, no tenemos mucha respuesta de su cuerpo, perdió demasiada sangre…

Reito la envió a una resonancia magnética, puesto que la arsenalera me dijo que faltaba una compresa de las 12 que utilizamos, de verdad ruego que ella se haya equivocado y no esté en el cuerpo de Natsuki…hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcancé, será trasladada a Cuidados Intensivos mas yo no puedo hacer otra cosa…

No sé quien te ha dado la información que Natsuki murió, bubuzuque quieres mirarme al menos.

….- Esta bien no te obligaré a que me digas algo, solo que me tienes aquí al igual que los demás, si Natsuki no despierta dentro de las primeras 24 horas caera en un coma, tendrá que permanecer quizás cuanto tiempo internada puesto que no sería capaz de mandarla a desconectar, el problema serán los costos, yo me ofrezco a ayudar….

…..

Shizuru no tenía nada que pensar, todo estaba dicho su Natsuki estaba "viva" siendo ayudada por algunas maquinas, reciben la visita de los demás junto al primo de Haruka que han verificado el video de vigilancia dónde se aprecia claramente el acto de Nina, también oyeron la grabación que Natsuki realizó en la sala.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora primo? Envie a mis hombres al apartamento de Tomoe Margarite las pruebas indican que estuvo involucrada y fue la asesina de sus difuntos padres, estamos reuniendo las pruebas para inculparla, al igual que Sergey Wang. Lamento por todo lo que ha estado pasando Shizuru-sama…

-Capitan Armitage – interrumpió la castaña.

Si digame –

Shizuru se paró del asiento mirando fijamente a todos los presentes, con una sonrisa y aseguro.

-Iré a declarar, digame la fecha y hora, estaré ahí. Sequemos en la cárcel a esas personas no merecen ni vivir menos por lo que le hicieron a Kuga Natsuki.

-Es este Jueves a las nueve con treinta minutos puntual.

Muchas gracias Capitan, si me disculpan iré a visitar a alguien…-En ese caso tengo que preguntar – dijo Reito. ¿A quien? Si es quien pienso no cometas una barbaridad.

Ara, eso no tendrías ni que pensarlo. Tendría que estar muy mal de la cabeza para hacer algo, descuiden que mis manos quedaran limpias – Todos asintieron y la vieron marcharse aunque un temor invadio sus cuerpos erizándolos de nervios…

"_Tomoe, Tomoe dónde estás que no te veo…."_

"_Para demostrarte quien es Shizuru Fujino…"_

* * *

><p>NA: Aquí les traigo otro cap! espero les guste :) que tengan un lindo fin de semana

Guest: jejej si ahora tengo mas tiempo para actualizar, me encanta que te encante el cap! xD :3 no podría ser así nunca tan mala bueno al menos sabemos que salió viva de pabellón despues uhh! xDD... gracias a ti por comentar un abrazo! Guest: jajaj oh yes! Shenil: awwww lo siento no quise dejarte en lo mejor jajaja fue sin querer, mmmm lo pensaré si muere o no despues! te dejo el momento de alivio que su corazón aun late aunque sea con ayuda fufu, estoy bien gracias espero lo mismo de ti y bueno como esperaras pacienteeeeee los siguientes capitulos mde demorare mucho mucho en actualizar muajajajaja un abrazo bye bye! :3


	15. Chapter 15

Eran las 9 de la mañana y ya estaba el abogado junto a Sergey Wang y Tomoe Margarite al interior de la corte, mientras que los nervios consumían a la castaña sus amigos le daban animo que todo saldría bien, estaban las pruebas necesarias y ella era una.

El señor Juez amigo del capitán Armitage estaba listo rogando a que el jurado estuviera de su parte, conocía muy bien a los Wang y siempre se salían con la suya, notó muy rara a Tomoe Margarite temblaba desde el momento que llegó a la corte.

-"Señorita Margarite, ¿usted se encuentra bien? –

"Si…si…señoria "- decía mientras miraba de reojo a la castaña y cuando sus miradas de toparon Tomoe grito asustada….

"Uhmm, buenos días a los presentes, este caso a presentar es el numero 3455 que fue cerrado hace 6 años y nuevamente se ha reabierto, se inculpas los siguiente cargos:

-"Trafico de drogas y armas"

-"Violación de la ley antipandillas"

-"Intento de violación con agresión física"

-"Homicidio de los padres de la señorita Shizuru Fujino"

"Intento de asesinato a la estudiante de enfermería Natsuki Kuga" Todos estos cargos se dirigen contra los imputados Sergey Wang, Nina Wang y Tomoe Margarite, desafortunadamente Nina Wang ha fallecido, tras el acto de intentar asesinar a Natsuki Kuga en el Hospital Central de Tokio.

La corte llama al estrado a Sergey Wang – por favor "Si su señoria" – se acerca el policía entregando un libro

– ¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad? – Lo juro

"Señor Wang lamento la perdida de su hermana en primera instancia "- _Gracias – "_tengo entendido que usted pertenece a un clan Yakuza – _Asi es_

"_¿_Usted conoce a la victima Shizuru Fujino? – _Si, ella es la pareja bueno ahora era la pareja de mi difunta hermana" – __**Objeción señoria esa relación dejó de existir hace 5 años atrás **_

"¿Es eso cierto Señor Wang?- _Si…lo lamento… __**Usted juró decir la verdad y no lo está haciendo, todo va en su contra Wang cumpla con lo que se dice y lo que usted ha jurado – **__Si._

"En su clan se dedicaban al trafico de drogas? – _No, nunca vi nada de eso, mucho menos de armas como se me acusa" – __**Señoria este hombre esta mintiendo! **_Ah lugar abogado ya llegará su turno…

(_Natsuki…. – "_

_**Flashback**_

"_Ara ara donde estas Tomoe – disculpe enfermera sabe en que lugar se encuentra la interna Margarite-san? – Si claro Fujino-san esta en el tercer piso en la residencia medica puede pasar si gusta – Oh muchas gracias._

_Toc-Toc – Adelante le contestaron _

"_Hola Tomoe – mientras le saludaba cerró la puerta con pestillo para evitar interrupciones"_

"_Shizuru oneesama – que alegría verla " - "No puedo decir lo mismo de ti…. – se fijó que aun estaba muy débil como mucho hablaba asi que tenía todo de su lado, se acercó lentamente seduciéndola y comenzaba amarrar las manos de la peliverde, esta otra le seguía el juego sin saber que ocurriría mas adelante. Se puso de pie y encendió la radio colocando un volumen alto lo suficiente para que nadie las oyera– "Tomoe asi que….tu mataste a mis padres" – expresó terminando de amarrarla_

"…"_- "n…n…no entiendo, como yo mataría a sus padres….yo…no los conozco". La castaña toma la almohada que tenía a un costado y se la aventó en la cara al estar tan debilitada no pudo gritar con fuerza, nadie la escuchaba menos intentar defenderse puesto que Shizuru le ató las muñecas y se había recostado encima de las piernas." – mmmmm…mmmm..m.m…m.m_

"_¿Hablaras ahora? – le preguntó sacando la almohada de su cara – (suspiro ) y..yo….disculpeme era la única solución yo …volvió a caer nuevamente apricionada por afixia – "Admites que fuiste tu" – No…no fui yo…ayude a mi padre el quiso hacerlo…yo no tuve nada….mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

"_Escuchame Tomoe, aquí nadie te oirá, tu vas a decir que mataste a mis padres, que actuaste junto con Sergey y sabías que Nina quería matar a Natsuki porque es mi actual pareja, admitirás todo, te pudrirás en la cárcel junto a Sergey porque su hermana ya está muerta, ambas sabemos que fuiste tú quien los mató….no intentes a culpar a tu padre que siempre fue honrado con el mio, al cual tu le quitaste la vida! – Shizuru-sama lo lamento ..por favor perdóneme…." No….mas te vale decir todo excepto lo que esta sucediendo, si abres tu boca, realmente me conocerás y no tegustará, ahora sufre un poco agradece que no te mato, no quiero ensuciarme las manos menos alguien como tu…." _

_Salió de la residencia y nadia sospecho nada, Tomoe estaba inconciente por la perdida de oxigeno que tuvo además que shizuru realizó RCP no podía dejarla morir como quisiera"_

_x-x-x_

" _Lo lamento Shizuru, Natsuki ha caído en un coma no responde a estimulos, su actividad cerebral es casi nula, para suerte de todos la compresa no estaba en su cuerpo, la arsenalera se ha equivocado en contar…solo nos queda esperar a que un día Natsuki despierte…si es que nadie quiera desc..- NO! No lo digas…yo…yo me haré cargo de ella Haruka…ella va a despertar…"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Vas a despertar ¿cierto Natsuki? …

"Hemos terminado con las preguntas al imputado señoría y me gustaría llamar al estrado a la victima Shizuru Fujino."

Jura (…) – Si lo juro "Lamentamos la perdida de sus padres" – Muchas gracias…

(…) –"¿Por qué razón usted terminó la relación con la difunta Nina Wang, señorita Fujino? – "Nuestra relación no iba en ninguna dirección, en lo personal no me sentía preparada para acceder a sus peticiones de necesidades biológicas sexuales, en reiteradas ocasiones me forzó siempre me negué, ella calumniaba que le era infiel jamás lo fui, ella no me dejaba juntarme con mis amigos Haruka Suzushiro y Reito Kanzaki, me insultaba tengo aun las grabaciones de esos días como prueba si tan solo quisieran oir…" – Claro claro…

Señoria como será eso relevante! Si la persona esta muerta – Va algún lado con esto abogado ¿ - Por supuesto solo escuché y se dará cuenta…

"_Nina: Dónde estabas Shizuru, se supone que sales a las 4:00 y son las 4:45 no te demoras mas de 10 minutos, ahh dime con quien estabas maldita perra infeliz, vamos! Dime (Shizuru: Nina…yo no se de que hablas no te he sido infiel, solo estuve hablando unos temas del consejo estudiantil con los profesores)_

"_Nina: Tu serás mia ven aquí! (Shizuru: Sueltame! Nina no quiero….! Sergey: Vamos Shizuru tienes que ceder en estos momentos somos dos contra uno verdad Hermanita! ….ven aquí perra! __Se oyen ruidos de gritos y objetos que se rompen)_

_**Señoria aquí verificamos los maltratos psicológicos que presentaba la señorita Fujino que hace años fue considerado montaje en esta misma corte.**_

"Fujino-san usted hizo una denuncia por intentó de violación y agrecion cierto? – Asi es las marcas están en mi espalda…. – Podria usted mostrarlas – Si…-La castaña se levanta y desabotona la blusa volteándose para mostrarle a los presentes aquellas cicatrices de su horrible pasado, los jurados murmuraban entre ellos y le pedían disculpas por todo lo sufrido…el Juez estaba sorprendido quien fue el que dejó aquella jentusa en libertad

"**Señoria esas heridas las pudo haber realizado la misma persona! O solicitar que alguien lo hiciera!" – **_Con respecto a eso, tenemos las pruebas que esas marcas fueron realizadas por una persona Zurda y no diestra como todos los contactos e incluyendo a Shizuru Fujino, por otra parte fueron echa con gran fuerza y rencor, esa misma madrugada se encontró la casa de la señorita revuelta, cajones abiertos, papeles, y toda la ropa cortada, sin duda estaban buscando algo y era este documento si me permite mostraselo oficial para que se lo entregue al juez._

"_Ese documento fue fabricado por Shizuru Fujino para casarse con Nina Wang en aquellos tiempos, pero al año de ingreso en la Universidad ya la relación estaba irremediablemente rota, lo escondió, por otra parte los fines de la familia Wang era heredar toda la fortuna de los Fujinos, les implicaron estafas y ventas de drogas a su nombre y falsificando documentos con la firma de los Fujinos, que al momento de alerta se dieron cuenta y atentaron contra la vida de ellos. _

_Aquí tenemos además la muestra de ADN que la señorita Margarite Tomoe estuvo presente en la escena del crimen sus huellas dactilares se encontraban en un cuchillo enterrado al lado de un árbol arma utilizada para asesinar al señor y señora Fujino _

"_SON ASESINOS SEÑORIA LA ESCORIA DE LA SOCIEDAD MERECEN PUDRIRSE EN LA CARCEL! _

"_Siiiiii – Siiiiiii" - __**ORDEN EN LA CORTE! NO PERMITIRE ESTE TIPO DE DESORDENES! DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN TENDREMOS UN RECESO DE 15 MINUTOS!**_

Pasado los 15 minutos del receso, fueron pasando uno a uno los testigos Reito Kanzaki y Haruka Suzushiro, en aquel día no pudo estar presente Yuuki Nao se había quedado en turno cuidando a Natsuki, ninguno de sus amigos deseaba que otro evaluara a Kuga, necesitaban hacerla reaccionar, las horas pasaron hasta que se dicto la sentencia.

"_**SE HA TOMADO LA DESICIÓN JUNTO AL JURADO CONSIDERAN QUE SERGEY WANG Y TOMOE MARGARITE CULPABLES POR ASESINATO DE LA FAMILIA FUJINO Y EL ABUSO QUE HA RECIBIDO LA HEREDERA DE ESTA FAMILIA; CONDENADOS A CADENA PERPETUA EN LA PENITENCIARIA DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD DE TODO JAPON! ES TODO SE HA CERRADO LA SESIÓN**_

"_Noooooooooo maldito sergey! – Tu arruinaste todo Tomoe eres una buena para nada! (SILENCIO DELICUENTES!_

Increíblemente después de años y estas ultimas 4 horas horas de torturas llenas de recuerdos, por fin la pesadilla ha acabado, porfin podría vivir su vida tranquila sin preocupaciones de gentuza que solo quería poseer el dinero de su familia ya difuntos…la felicidad de sus amigos contagiaron a la castaña si bien estaba contenta no del todo, existía algo que aún aquejaba a su corazón y era precisamente Natsuki, el amor de su vida, le vio una vez, nuevamente se reencontraron conociéndose mejor enamorandose la una de la otra, pero ahora estaba ahí postrada en una cama con un sinfín de maquinas, sondas, bombas de infusión, sueros. Nada le quitaba su dolor…

…..Natsuki…

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos años de aquellos sucesos sus amigos Reito y Haruka al terminar se dedicaron al cuidado de Natsuki en sus horas de descanso puesto que ellos desarrollaron otra especialidad, Nao realizo la especialización para el curso de cuidados intensivos en adultos mientras que la castaña se especializó en Medicina Intensiva Adulto, ella estuvo las 24 horas del día al lado de Natsuki como médico y como su…ex novia<p>

"_Natsuki estoy por graduarme he sido la mejor en estos dos años y me especialicé en Medicina de Cuidados Intensivos Adulto, solo para estar contigo, he aprendido mucho sin duda, bueno…no soy la única a tu lado, también está Nao que no despega un ojo y tiene bien cortito a todo el personal de enfermería, dice que eres solo de ella pero le recuerdo que eres mia….si….mia (snif, También está Mai que trae tus sándwich preferidos con mayonesa sabiendo que no comes nada todo por sonda, pero ella igual piensa que estas bien y te los devoras…Mikoto ha pasado las noches contigo abrazandote"_

_**Esa voz….la he escuchado todos los días, es una voz maravillosa quien será la dueña de esa voz…porque no puedo moverme, ni abrir los ojos…todo me pesa.**_

_**Siento que todos los días intento moverme querer mirar a esa mujer que me habla con la voz quebrada, esta triste, pero ¿por que?**_

"_Natsuki….Natsuki…..-__**Quien es Natsuki **_– _Pues tu baka! __**Me llamo Natsuki? – **__Si mujer no te recuerdas, bueno a mi mucho menos Natsuki….- __**¿Tu eres? –**__Ran, soy ran tu ex novia, tu amiga desde pequeñas yo estoy muerta – __**Entonces yo también! Eras mi novia – **__Si pero encontraste a tu verdadero amor y es la mujer que te habla a diario, que le oyes llorar…No estas muerta porque tu corazón aún late_

_**¿Llora por mi?**__- Asi es cometió muchos errores pero jamás ha dejado de amarte Natsuki y debes despertar_

_**Lo intento pero no lo consigo T_T – que me ha pasado por favor dime Ran! – **__Llevas dos años exactos en coma Natsuki, tienes que despertar! Esta no es tu hora, no aún no puedes venir aquí todavía, pero cuando sea te estaré esperando junto a tu amor debo conocerla ¿no? Asi para darte el victo bueno - __**No acabas de decir que ella me ama mucho? – **__Jejeje si pero no quiero soltarte, en realidad quiero seguir siendo importante en tu vida, pero veo que me has olvidado al igual que a ella…Kuga Natsuki Yo Ran te he amado siempre y junto a Shizuru Fujino es tu verdadera felicidad, despierta de una buena vez! _

_Despierta….debes ir por ella….debes luchar por su amor….debes…..RECORDAR!_

_Adios Natsuki cuidala y no me olvides no seas malita te amo mi amor por siempre…._

_**Oye! Espera Ran! Detente! ¿cómo…..como debo hacerlo?**_

"_Te amo Natsuki…"- _dijo al tiempo que acercaba su boca a los labios de la peli cobalto_ – te necesito…quiero…tenerte de vuelta mi amor…por favor…vuelve – _le beso tiernamente mojando su rostro con las lagrimas que caian sin cesar, se alejo lentamente observando el rostro de Natsuki y sintió como la mano derecha de esta le tomaba la suya apretándola fuertemente, notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, comenzó a checar los signos vitales, llamando a todos sus amigos quienes en sus mentes solo animaban a que abriera los ojos….

"_Vamos Natsuki tu puedes" – pensaba mientras notaba que abria lentamente los ojos, siendo su visiónborrosa se llevo la mano al rostro miraba perpleja a todos en la habitación, enfocando cada rostro…oyendo cada voz…_

"_¿_Quienes son ustedes? – ¿dónde estoy? – Natsuki….- fue lo único que se oyo por parte de todos los amigos de la oji verde, su amiga compañera, ex novia lo que fuese no recordaba a nadie…

"Natsuki eso es una broma muy pesada, como no sabes quienes somos? – preguntó Mai angustiada

"No lo sé y…me llamó ¿Natsuki?- entrecerró los ojos como intentando recordar pero eso solo le daba dolor de cabeza…

"Si te llamas Natsuki Kuga…- le respondió Reito y yo soy Reito Kanzaki tu amigo al igual que todos aquí..-

"Vaya, no pensé tener a tantos…entonces yo me llamo Natsuki y ¿ustedes?

"Yo soy Nao yuuki somos amigas además que era tu profesora en la Universidad – Yo soy Tokiha Mai somos como hermanas – Soy Mikoto novia de Mai y somos amigas! – Soy Haruka te vivo diciendo delincuente por fastidiarte pero somos colegas! – Ya veo…y tú como te llamas – le pregunto clavando sus ojos en los de Shizuru quien tragó fuertemente saliva su Natsuki no la reconocía en absoluto.

"Soy Shizuru Fujino… - ¿Qué eres de mi? – esa pregunta fue como una daga que atravesaba su corazón y luego se convertía en granitos de arena – Tu …doctora.. _tu novia la mujer que te ama locamente…esa en verdad soy, tu amiga todo…_

_(Ya nada te importa, nada es igual)_

En ese instante Natsuki sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza al escuchar el nombre y lo que significaba en su vida, escuchando la voz que le pedia que por favor intentara recordar

_(No he podido sacarte de mi mente)_

_Podrían dejarme sola por favor necesito descansar…y creo que es mejor si me envían a otro doctor – Shizuru al escuchar estas palabras se mordio su labio inferior conteniendo todas las ganas de llorar, ella que ha estado al cuidado de los dos años fue olvidada y soliciando el cambio de medico cabecera…_

_(No quiero perderte)_

_Entiendo no sé preocupe Kuga-san le buscaré otro …medico de cabecera nos vemos…._

_(Mientras me castigo con la soledad….)_

_Shizuru….- dijieron al unisono todos los presentes_

_(haré lo necesario para no pensarte…poco a poco entenderé que no volverás_

_Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás_

_¿Por qué Natsuki…por que no me recuerdas! Será lo mejor que te has olvidado de mi! Enserio!? Natsuki yo te amo estoy muriendo por ti….y tu me has olvidado_

_No me entrará en la cabeza que tienes perdida de memoria! No …..es…injusto…mi amor _

_Mi Natsuki_

_Mi hermosa Natsuki_

_¿Volverás algún día?_

_Yo te esperaré_

_Te esperaré cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes…cada año…por toda la eternidad…_

_Natsuki por favor…..yo…_

_**Shizuru Fujino….**_

_**¿Quien eres?**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola hola! Aquí esta el siguiente cap ojala les guste gracias por los comentarios **Guest:** igual disculpen por si me demore mucho en actualizar …**Shenil:** ahahahahah y eso es malo que emocione? Espero no haber demorado mucho ¿ u.u mi pc no enciende a veces y quedo triste T_T porque no puedo actualizar ni escribir nada T_T ojala te guste el cap, que estes muy bien un abrazo bye bye!

PD: Que pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos!


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Hola hola, este el capitulo final de esta historia...

morire si no les llega agradar u.u aunque tampoco quede muy conforme xD...

antes que nada muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer este ff, la espera paciente que han tenido por cada capitulo, gracias a tod s los que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fic con sus lindos comentarios y animos...

Por ustedes, para ustedes con mucho cariño el final!

Reviews: Shenil: awww muchas gracias por tus palabras en verdad no pensé en llegar a provocarte esas emociones me hace feliz :3 jjajaja si creelo la perdió chan!estoy bien y espero que tu igual, un beso... Guest:Gracias espero que te guste el cap un abrazo :)

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Cap 16

Veo que has solicitado un cambio de médico srta Kuga, puedo preguntar ¿porque? La doctora Fujino es la mejor que hay en todo Japón y estuvo al pendiente de ti las 24 horas, asi como si nada la cambias?

-"Lo lamento doc, solo que me duele verla tan triste…siento que ha llorado y es mi culpa…" – Ya veo, bueno cambiando de tema para no tormentar las cosas; tus signos están normales, pero tu cuerpo está muy débil solo tienes un riñon debes cuidarlo como hueso santo porque esta luchando solo, debe trabajar el doble, tu pulmón ha mejorado te estaremos evaluando tus condiciones respiratorias, estarás bajo terapia Kinesica…y por último tienes perdida de memoria, sospecho que es debido al traumatismo que sufriste los hechos eventuales provocaron el bloqueo de recuerdos…confio en el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad podrás recordar principalmente a todos tus amigos, no te esfuerces por recordar solo relájate y descansa. Kuga…yo creo que deberías de decirle porque a la srta Fujino de tu cambio, ella se siente muy mal al ser reemplazada de esta forma, por favor…que estes bien

"Si…" Natsuki quedó mirando perpleja a las ultimas palabras del nuevo médico, despertó y vio a la castaña llorar de felicidad pero su rostro cambio rotundamente cuando le pregunto quien era…sentía pesadez en su cuerpo y mucho dolor de cabeza al tratar de recordar, pero algunas palabras le duelen, le clavan el alma…respecto a Shizuru…"Creo que lo mejor será dejar que el tiempo hable por si solo"

Al salir de la habitación el médico fue en busca de Shizuru quien estaba con todos los demás esperando noticias de la evaluación, repitió lo mismo que a Natsuki y añadió que esta necesitaba ver a la doctora Fujino. Puesto que en todo el Hospital sabían que para Shizuru Natsuki era su ex-novia y la persona más importante.

"¿Hablar con..migo.?." – estaba dubitativa no podría creer que su Natsuki quisiera hablar con ella" – Asi es, yo iria Fujino…

-Minutos después-

"Permiso srta Kuga-san, el doctor me ha dicho que usted quería decir unas palabras" - ¿podría? Decía al tiempo que señalaba la silla junto a la cama – "Claro tome asiento"** Maldito idiota no dije nada de hablar T_T**

"Este….bueno…..yo…." – su rostro se torno rojizo y jugaba con sus dedos intentando ocultar su nerviosismo lo cual le causaba la peor tortura a la amatista estaba tan cerca y lejos a la vez.."No te esfuerces…puedo venir en otro mo- "NO!

"Lo siento….Fujino-san yo-…pedí el cambio no porque me desagrade o algo, cuando desperté sentí que alguien lloraba y usted era la única que me miraba diferente…en verdad no sé que es usted de mi, pero prometo encontrar por mi misma esa respuesta solo no vuelva a llorar por mi, me duele mucho no sé la razón. – Shizuru ante tales palabras sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, su Natsuki algo recordaba algo en lo mas profundo de su ser si sabia quien era, era inevitable aguantar las lagrimas – "oye oye no llores…."

"Lo siento Kuga-san disculpe mi atrevimiento…" – No me llames así, dime Natsuki - ¿Segura? – Si, por ahora le pediré que se retire necesito dormir – le dijo estirando su mano a lo que la oji rubi correspondió al rozar sus pieles, una descarga recorrio el cuerpo de ambas provocando mil y una sensanción, en Shizuru esas ganas de poseerla abrazarla besarla decir lo mucho que la ama pero no podía, debía abstenerse en cambio Natsuki tuvo una leve imagen que una dulce voz le decía "Te amo Natsuki"…

-Cinco meses después-

"Muy Bien Natsuki ya puedes irte del Hospital estas de maravilla gracias a tu esfuerzo y constancia le has ganado a las maquinas" – Gracias Kine, bueno ahora retomare los estudios y clases de verano para hacer un año y no atrasarme más de lo que ya estoy

-"Que te vaya muy bien no te esfuerces" – Claro!

Natsuki estuvo tan metida en sus asuntos terapéuticos que perdió el contacto con sus amigos excepto Shizuru a quien no volvieron a ver, se esforzó para recuperarse físicamente lo mas lamentable que ni médicos ni psicólogos lograban comprender era su perdida de memoria no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado solo desde su despertar en adelante

"¿Dónde estás mujer de ojos rojisos? … - que es este sentimiento, la necesidad de verte nuevamente "¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada…"

...

...

...

x-x-x

"…_Quiero verte Natsuki….necesito tenerte cerca…pero…no tolero que no te acuerdes de mi…me duele demasiado"- pensaba Shizuru cerrando sus ojos – Natsuki, Natsuki…habrás recordardo algo en estos cinco meses desde mi partida…me recordarás aunque sea un poquito…mi Natsuki…"_

_x-x-x_

Golpearon la puerta del apartamento en el estaban compartiendo Reito, Nao, Mai, Mikoto, Haruka y Yukino desde esaos cinco meses estuvieron ocupados cada cual haciendo sus vidas no habían tenido oportunidad de juntarse , no visitaban tanto a Natsuki puesto que esta se negaba a verlos, solo quería mejorar lo más pronto, ellos la apoyaban en todas sus decisiones, el cuidado de su salud indirectamente, un encargo que se los dejó cierta castaña "_Chicos les pediré que por favor cuiden a Natsuki por mi…necesito tener nuevos aires, me retirare de este Hospital tampoco sus recuerdos son los mejores, no perderé contacto con ustedes, pero quiero …intentar rehacer mi vida, espero que Natsuki mejore y sea feliz…" _Los golpes se oyeron un par de veces más Mai fue quien se levantó abrir.

"Ya voy, ya voy" – se acercó abriendo y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – "n….n….n…..NATSUKI! – gritó lanzándose a los brazos de la peliazul abrazándola tocándola mirándola, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad los demás se asomaron.

"¿Puedo pasar? – Mai era tu nombre verdad? –

Por …supuesto adelante chicos miren quien apareció – todos quedaron perplejos al verla la peliazul estaba como nueva sin el oxigeno, ni mascaras, no estaba en silla de ruedas nada

"Natsuki bienvenida a casa" – le dijieron todos señalándole que se fuera a sentar "-Gracias chicos"

"ahh debo preguntarlo no aguanto más "- "¿Natsuki como fue que llegaste aquí? Le pregunto Nao puesto que Natsuki nisiquiera se acordaba de su propio apartamento

".Hoy fue mi ultima terapia y me dieron alta medica, estoy mucho mejor solo ahora debo utilizar un inhalador en dos meses mas estaré mejor, ya puedo volver a la Universidad…al salir tuve una corazonada que me guió hasta acá…y bueno sentí que ustedes estarían aquí"

-"Que alegría mujer, de hecho se te ve mucho mejor, eres toda una luchadora" – le decía la rubia golpeteando su hombro " – Necesito pedirle un favor a todos ustedes –dijo seriamente.

"Esta bien dinos"- después de unos segundos que todos se miraran extrañados - ¿De que se trata?

Su rostro se torno realmente serio pero sus ojos tratan de no derramar lagrimas de impotencia"

"_**Yo…..en todo este tiempo no he podido recordar nada, nada de nada quienes son ustedes, que es de mi pasado no puedo recordar nada es frustrante toda esta situación nunca toma tanto tiempo que alguien recuerde los psicólogos los médicos no tienen explicación de mi caso porque no recibi ningún golpe en la cabeza o algo y….y…me duele, es una tortura, siento que muero lentamente al no recordar ustedes y mucha otras personas me ven saludan "Hey Nat que tal, ya eres toda una enfermera? – Me pregunto ¿estudie eso? – Siento que estoy encerrada sin luz solo oigo gotas caer a cada segundo…me vuelvo loca…Al despertar y verlos sentí que eran muy cercanos a mi, personas de confianza…pero…quiero que me digan la verdad….¿Esa mujer de ojos rojos realmente que era de mi…" sentí que me daba mucha pena verla llorar…saben lo que se siente que te entierren una daga en tu pecho cuando te mienten….si…sentí que ella me mentia…¿Dónde esta? Nunca más volví a verla desde ese día…por favor…díganme…ella…que era para mi…**_

Todos en la sala se miraban atonitos estaban viendo a una inquebrantable Natsuki llorando a mares con los puños apretados al menos no estaba todo tan perdido como lo creía Shizuru, su princesa de Hielo no podría recordar pero al menos sentía….y su corazón hablaba por si solo… "que esperas con esto Natsuki? – preguntó Mikoto tomando el rostro de esta para mirarla fijamente

"Ir por ella…" – dijo casi inaudible pero todos lograron oir – "Primero que nada Natsuki ninguno de nosotros sabemos dónde está, se fue sin decir su nuevo rumbo…- ella Natsuki…- Reito hizo una pausa para ahogar ese nudo en su garganta

_Deseo tener el don de manejar el tiempo y retrocederlo, manejarlo a mi antojo, a veces siento que la peor decisión fue dejarte ir, irme como si no hubiese otra oportunidad…pero duele Natsuki, duele…no te imaginas cuanto lloro por ti…._

"Quiero que sepas Nat…tu eres la mujer de su vida, alguien que daría todo por quien ama, todo, ustedes se conocieron por primera vez hace muchos años la trataste muy mal, después se reencontraron y ustedes calzan perfectamente en esta vida y en la otra. No pudo con el dolor de tu indiferencia de ese día y los siguientes ella esta muriendo Natsuki, está sufriendo ella respira por ti, tu eres la mujer de sus sueños, no sabe que te pasó que le pasó a tu cerebro si es que era un sucio juego tuyo no querer recordarla por las cosas que pasaron, o si tu amor se apagó, sentía que era la culpable de todo.

_No puedo seguir así despertando sola en este cuarto llorando, mirar por la ventana imaginando que vendrás por mi…_

Fue como si la hechaste al olvido, nosotros somos sus amigos el alma se nos rompia, escucharla todo el dia y noche llorar, una y otra vez sin parar"

_Natsuki llevo todos los días pensando en ti, eres mi alegría pero ahora todo es agonía, ya no tengo tu piel, tus abrazos, tus besos,….tu amor, tu solo puedes llenar este vacio, te fuiste de mis manos la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos…_

"Ustedes eran novias ella te adoraba con su ama, daría todo por tu amor cometió errores pero su amor por ti, en esta vida quien no desea que alguien te ame tanto a pesar de cualquier cosa quiera luchar una y otra vez por ti, ya no se ven esos amores….tu le diste una segunda oportunidad aunque negabas a admitirlo…estabas observándola, pendiente si estaba bien, necesitaba algo….tu la amas como ella a ti…

_Tus besos me hacen falta quiero perderme en ellos…._

Ustedes Natsuki son la pareja perfecta y feliz que nadie jamás pueda conocer. – Esa es la verdad.

Natsuki se paró y salió de ahí corriendo, el cielo comenzó a tonarse gris dando paso a la lluvia, todos fueron detrás de ella fallando en el intento – "Natsuki….- llama a Shizuru por favor Nao" "No hay tono en la línea – "Sigue intentando! Kuga dónde diablos te fuiste…..

_Quedo en la nada sin ti mi hermosa Natsuki….esta vez el cielo me acompaña ¿estará triste igual que yo?_

Ella miró el cielo estaba empapada y por un segundó sintió en sus labios un recuerdo un toque suave, tierno, sincero cerró sus ojos y un nombre vino a su mente guardansole para sus adentros, con paso firme siguió su corazonada.

**Horas despues**

"Ara a que debo tu llamado Nao-chan? – Shizuru….es Natsuki! – Que le pasó a Natsuki…dime por favor! –

x-x-x

El tiempo seguía pasando, los segundos se hicieron minutos y estos en horas interminables, llevaba su propia carga de pensamientos sin llegar a una conclusión lógica. Por más empeño que Shizuru colocara a su trabajo no podía dejar de pensar en Natsuki que habita salido del hospital los fue a visitar y salió corriendo cuando preguntó por ella.

"Se encuentra bien Fujino-san, puede ir a descansar un momento si lo desea" – le dijo un compañero

"Sanko-san gracias pero si hago eso solo me retrasaré más y la poca concentración que me queda se ira por un tubo"

Justo comenzó a sonar el marcador de emergencias de Shizuru "bipbipbipbip" "Fujino –san necesito que vaya en la ambulacia hubo un accidente automovilisto en la cuarta intersección, vaya con cuidado!

La castña tomó sus cosas y fue con Sanko en la ambulancia, al llegar a la escena estaba tres autos volcados mucha gente a los alrededores

"Sanko-san por favor verifica los cuerpos del auto rojo yo me haré cargo de este camión- "MI HIJA! AYUDEN A MI HIJA! Comenzó a gritar una mujer de edad media que señalaba justamente el camión – Señora soy Shizuru Fujino jefa del hospital Yokohama su hija esta en el camión – "N….noo….una..joven….la salvó…pero…..quedaron atrapadas! Shizuru sintió una punzada en su pecho el solo escuchar joven inmediatamente pensó en su peliazul pero sería tonto puesto que ella no sabe dónde se encuentra.

"(Niña estas bien? – si gracias…..como se llama – Natsuki…y tu? – Kana – bonito nombre …._**No debo quedarme dormida….no…d…..**_

_**Flash back **_

"_**Doctor oiga! Deténgase ahí – Vaya kuga-san estas aquí te quedó gustando ser paciente ¿ - Ni de bromas quiero que me haga un favor importantísimo – Dime cual?**_

"_**Localice a Shizuru Fujino necesito verla pero no le diga a nadie que pregunté yo o algo asi…de acuerdo? –**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**Está en Yokohama – Gracias adios° - Oye! Detente hay una tormenta!**_

_**Uhmm esa niña quiere cruzar (se escucha muy cerca las bocinas de automóviles que se acercaban a gran velocidad) la morena observa como uno de los autos comienza aptinar sobre el pavimento y por la otra calle venia un camión que perdió el control de sus frenos y esa pequeña resultaría herida …Niña cuidado!**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Al cabo de unas horas quitaron al camión encontrando dos cuerpos helados empapados abrazando como cobija una chica era de cabello azulado, Shizuru quedó helada apretó la mandibula sutilmente girando el rostro entrecerrando los ojos "_No…no es Natsuki…es otra…no es Natsuki" – _sin prestar atención los bomberos, gruas, policía estaba ayudando entre tanta multitud sintió que alguien se acercaba

"Hola Shizuru" se plantó frente a la castaña que estaba con la mirada perdida

"- N…o…- fue casi una suplica, estaba temblando por el frio la tempestad de la tormenta, su Natsuki estaba ahí parada frente a ella, saludándola giraba su cabeza en engativo, sentía que era una mala jugada del destino como si ya hubiese muerto y se junto en el mas allá con Natsuki.

"No que? – le miro seriamente a los ojos – "Estoy aquí….mi amor"

_Mi amor….mi amor…mi amor…" _esas palabras eran un eco en la cabeza de la oji rubi, volvió apretar sus manos ella…ella.. ella….la había….¿Recordado?...

"Tan fuerte es el amor que hace que imagines cosas, sucesos, tu mente controla todo, te envuelve , te seduce enciende esa pasión interna que te lleva al borde de la locura y desesperanza, alzas la vista y ahí esta lo que quieres ver, lo que necesitas, o lo que te haces creer que sucede…."

Shizuru miro por unos instantes el semblante de Natsuki había recuperado ese brillo esa mirada fría pero dulce entregada solo para ella, directo a los ojos, la chica de verde esmeralda se mostraba triste y dulce una mezcla terrible pero era lo que sentía, el cielo no cesaba entregar un par de rayos solares….

A paso lento se acercó tomandola de la mano necesitaba sentir la piel junto a la suya, sin embargo está se soltó. La amatista le observó sorprendida sabia que era un truco de su mente, logrando un nuedo de dolor en su garganta. Tonta- le dijo al tiempo que abofeteaba el rostro, cerró sus ojos y se abalanzó contra ella golpeando sus hombros – Tonta, tonta, tonta, eres una tonta!

"Natsuki…..mi Natsuki- se abrazo mas aun cada vez mas firme mientras que la morena dejaba lentamente de golpearla fundiéndose en un solo abrazo – "Perdoname Natsuki…" – Tonta! …Shizuru Baka….baka! tomo del rostro de la morena para observala detalladamente "Te amo Natsuki te amo…." – Perdoname cariño…por favor perdóname….

Llegado el anocher la castaña por fin terminada su arduo turno invitando a la peliazul hasta su pequeño apartamento, caminando abrazadas una con la vista al suelo sonrojada y la otra sonriendo de felicidad – "Eres una tontita" dijo la oji verde mientras se abrazaba mas a su brazo. – No tenías que haber mentido de esa manera

"No pude con eso Natsuki era demasiado para mi, te hice sufrir pero que me olvidarás me partió el corazón" dijo tomándole el rostro depositando un beso en su frente.

"Shizuru yo…no recuerdo nada aún no consigo recordar nada, pero desde que desperté sentí mucho por ti, no te quería cerca me dolia verte triste, sabia que era mi culpa…si vine aquí es….porque necetiaba tenerte en mi vida, quiero hacer miles de recuerdos de ahora en adelante contigo quiero estar por siempre a tu lado" – Natsuki se detuvo volviendo el rostro para mirarla y Shizuru se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Natsuki – se limpió las lagrimas con el envés de su mano –"Yo también quiero hacer muchos recuerdos y estar toda la vida junto a ti

…Nos encaminos hacia un hermoso lugar dónde nadie mas nos podría molestar

….(Han identificados los cuerpos de las dos personas que fallecieron con la explosión del camión volcado sus nombres la gran doctora Shizuru Fujino y una chica de cabello cobalto no llevaba identificación alguna, los testigos cuentan que ambas caminaron juntas hacia la eternidad.

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"_Natsuki….Natsuki…..-__**Quien es Natsuki **_– _Pues tu baka! __**Me llamo Natsuki? – **__Si mujer no te recuerdas, bueno a mi mucho menos Natsuki….- __**¿Tu eres? –**__Ran, soy ran tu ex novia, tu amiga desde pequeñas yo estoy muerta – __**Entonces yo también! Eras mi novia – **__Si pero encontraste a tu verdadero amor y es la mujer que te habla a diario, que le oyes llorar…No estas muerta porque tu corazón aún late_

_**¿Llora por mi?**__- Asi es cometió muchos errores pero jamás ha dejado de amarte Natsuki y debes despertar_

_**Lo intento pero no lo consigo T_T – que me ha pasado por favor dime Ran! – **__Llevas dos años exactos en coma Natsuki, tienes que despertar! Esta no es tu hora, no aún no puedes venir aquí todavía, pero cuando sea te estaré esperando junto a tu amor debo conocerla ¿no? Asi para darte el victo bueno - __**No acabas de decir que ella me ama mucho? – **__Jejeje si pero no quiero soltarte, en realidad quiero seguir siendo importante en tu vida, pero veo que me has olvidado al igual que a ella…Kuga Natsuki Yo Ran te he amado siempre y junto a Shizuru Fujino es tu verdadera felicidad, despierta de una buena vez! _

_Despierta….debes ir por ella….debes luchar por su amor….debes…..RECORDAR!_

_Adios Natsuki cuidala y no me olvides no seas malita te amo mi amor por siempre…._

_**Oye! Espera Ran! Detente! ¿cómo…..como debo hacerlo?**_

"_Te amo Natsuki…"- _dijo al tiempo que acercaba su boca a los labios de la peli cobalto_ – te necesito…quiero…tenerte de vuelta mi amor…por favor…vuelve – _le beso tiernamente mojando su rostro con las lagrimas que caian sin cesar, se alejo lentamente observando el rostro de Natsuki y sintió como la mano derecha de esta le tomaba la suya apretándola fuertemente, notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, comenzó a checar los signos vitales, llamando a todos sus amigos quienes en sus mentes solo animaban a que abriera los ojos….

"_Vamos Natsuki tu puedes" – pensaba mientras notaba que abria lentamente los ojos, siendo su visiónborrosa se llevo la mano al rostro miraba perpleja a todos en la habitación, enfocando cada rostro…oyendo cada voz…_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Natsuki se levanto de golpe de la camilla observando a su alrededor a los presentes! – ahira estaba a quien buscaba "Shizuru mi amor estas viva! Y yo también!

MI AMOR! TE AMO DISCULPA POR NO RECORDARTE!

"Na…natsuki yo también te amo pero que cosas estás diciendo estas bien!, natsuki tranquilízate estás temblando

"Reito, Mai, Nao, Haruka, Mikoto, ustedes me importan demasiado! No se alejen de nosotras – Shizuru tienes estricamente prohibido ir a Yokohama y menos salir en una emergencia de tormenta!

"Emmm….okey pero natsuki tranquila que pasa? – preguntaba temerosa no entendia la reacción de su amada

"Tuve un sueño me hablaba mi ex Ran y yo no me acordaba quien era, a ninguno de ustedes y tu te ibas…..jamas recordé nada pero sentía que necesitaba de ti, te fuiste a Yokohama hubo un accidente salve a una niña pero exploto todo y luego estaba frente a ti y caminamos diciendo lo mucho que nos amamos…..ahora estamos aquí recuerdo todo estoy bien de maravilla por favor Shizuru no me dejes nunca, jamás te alejes de mi si me da alzheimer cuando seamos viejitas no dejes de recordarme todo lo que significas para mi te amo ahora y siempre!

"Ara ara mi natsuki-chan es una empernida enamorada el día de hoy" - Jajajaja te dirán loca creo que mi querida Yukino podrá verte delincuente!

"fu Haruka tu no cambias " – Maldita cachorra como mierda se te ocurre de olvidarnos! T_T

"Nao-sempai fue un sueño! – me dijo sempai T_T me reconoce como su superior …..

"jajajajaja

...

...

...

...

Los días pasaron Natsuki tuvo una rápida rehabilitación cada uno la ayudaba con sus ejercicios "Vamos Natsuki levantas esas bolitas! "Urusaii estoy cansada de soplar esta cosa! La relación entre Shizuru y Natsuki mejoró considerablemente no habían vuelto, tampoco existían besos ni nada por el estilo pero las situaciones comprometedoras lo estaban ciento por ciento una de las dos debía dar el primer paso.

Perdóname por preguntarte esto Natsuki pero, necesito saber si tú m….-Natsuki le impidió terminar su pregunta le planta un beso de lleno en la boca de ella, le beso paulatinamente abrazandose a su pecho

"Hace mucho tiempo que te perdone Shizuru – levanto su rostro mirándole con profundidad sus jades ojos posándolos sobre esos carmines – Te amo Shizuru Fujino

Fueron a celebrar el alta de Natsuki al bar todos tomaron menos Natsuki lo tenía estrictamente prohibido "Tienes que cuidar tu pequeño riñon Natsuki Kuga osino….no sobrevivirás – Eh! tan drástico es? – SI!

Al llegar al departamento de Shizuru las recibió el enorme y longevo can moviendo el rabo sin duda extrañaba demasiado a la peliazul y esa noche se deshicieron de las palabras puestoo que fueron convertidas en besos, caricias dónde llegaron miles de veces al mismísimo paraíso.

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas Natsuki abrió lentamente los ojos y vio ese rostro durmiendo apaciblemente acomodo algunos de sus cabellos – Te amo Shizuru

Te Amo – le respondió sin abrir los ojos – no voy a dejarte nunca Natsuki – le acaricio la mejilla en una dulce caricia con la palma de su mano recorriéndola lentamente la suavidad de la blanca piel de la chica que yacía al lado de ella – Nat… su… ki… - pronunció su nombre conforme giraba el rostro para besarla, le hacía sentirse plena, feliz y segura; se dejo llevar por sus besos, por sus caricias, cayendo una y otra vez en un mar de emociones con un placer insensato le conocía tan bien, cada parte de su piel, sabía donde tocar, donde besar, donde morder con dulzura, con pasión, con fuerza, con ternura... con...amor...

Shizuru baka – dijo Natsuki subiendo encima de su cuerpo "Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca" – le beso la frente

¿Lo prometes Nat – su – ki?

Lo prometo mi dulce amatista

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo sellando su promesa con un apasionado beso entregándose una y otra vez, así fue como Reito le comentó en el sueño en esta vida y la otra siempre estarán eternamente juntas, siendo felices por y para siempre

_Su pequeña y adorable Natsuki el amor de su vida, quien le salvó su corazón herido._

_Te amaré hoy y siempre._


End file.
